Spirit Heart
by Burning Phoenix X-7
Summary: In a time where beasts ruled the forests, two young hearts meet amongst the midst of chaos and prejudice. A man and a wolf must bond together to save their worlds and realize thier hearts' desires. But can a man truly love a wolf? Ashitaka/San.
1. Chapter I: San

**Disclaimer: ****Hi there! So I have another Princess Mononoke inside of my head and its just begging to burst out right now! Anyway, I do not own Princess Mononoke. It belongs to the genius of Hayao Miyazaki himself.**

**Okay, so I was thinking: since San was raised by wolves, it's natural that she thinks she's really a wolf. But I thought what if San were a REAL wolf? With fur, tail, fangs, and paws? An animal for real instead of a human raised by wolves.**

**This is where I thought up of this story. San will be a young, rebellious she-wolf who, like usual, despises humans but has the tendency to wander off on her own even against her mother and brothers' wishes.**

**Ashitaka, on the other hand, is still human in this fic and encounters a beautiful young wolf(you all know who I'm talking about!). **

**Sound romantic enough? The pain of loving someone very different from your own species (at least, in San's case). Don't worry; this is not a complete animal/human type of romance. I do not intend to make a story that is immoral. I've decided to add a little something similar to "Wolf's Rain" in here. And you all probably know what that is: the "certain ability".**

**So, enough of my rambling! On with the story!**

**Summary****: In a time where great beasts ruled the forests, a young and rebellious wolf named San was trained for the day she would soon become a great warrior to fight the humans and become leader of the Wolf Clan. Although a skillful and undefeated fighter, San tends to run off on her own despite her mother and older brothers' warnings. But on this day, she would encounter the one thing that she may be living for.**

**Ashitaka, a noble and pure-hearted warrior one day enters the domain of the forests gods in search of a way to prove that humanity and the forest can co-exist and finds, maybe the one who was meant to help him realize that peace can be restored as well as help him realize his own heart's desires. **

**But can a man truly love a wolf?**

**SPIRIT HEART**

**Chapter I: San**

The humans had the nerve to cut down more trees again. This thought angered Moro as she watched the humans gathering the lumber return to their home. A place they called Iron Town.

Moro snarled furiously at the thought of any more humans entering the sacred domain of the forest gods. Already, several animals had been hunted down and killed either for their fur or meat.

This would also cause the lack of bigger game for the Wolf Clan in the future, that is, if they still had a future.

Moro watched intently as the humans walked away with the lumber they had gathered but stopped when they heard the sound of rustling nearby.

The gigantic wolf god smirked to herself when one of the human approached the thick bushes to investigate the source of the sound.

As the man reached in with a long small piece of lumber, a flash of white appeared, and then the man was dead.

The rest of the men gasped in horror at the sight before them; their friend lay bloody and lifeless on the forest floor with a horse-sized wolf standing beside the corpse.

The wolf had dark green-colored fur that ran from the top of its head to the end of the top of its tail. Its underbelly, legs, and paws were white. The wolf also had dark blue eyes that glared daggers at the humans, and lastly, three crimson triangular markings were imprinted on its face.

Quickly, the men lifted their rifles and aimed at the wolf. The animal dodged every bullet until it reached one of the men, tearing his throat out.

As the remaining humans decided to retreat, two more wolves with pure snowy fur pounced from behind the trees, finishing off the remaining intruders, ignoring their cries of pain.

The first wolf stepped forward to greet the two other wolves. The three then lifted their heads and howled, declaring victory.

Moro smiled proudly and emerged from her hiding spot.

The three younger wolves looked surprised when Moro approached. The first wolf bowed its head. "Mother, we have taken care of those humans!" Moro nodded approvingly. "Yes, I have seen how you dealt with them. Well done, San. You truly are my daughter."

San lifted her head and lifted her tail into the air proudly. "Thank you Mother. But I still have so much to learn." Moro chuckled. "You will learn everything soon, San. You have the potential to become the new leader of the Wolf Clan."

The two other wolves huffed in agreement. San glanced at them. "Dante, Nero. You both should have been next in line as leader of the Wolf Clan."

The elder brother, Dante brother spoke first. "You were born with potential. Why else would Mother choose you?" The younger brother, Nero, nodded.

San lowered her head.

"Come now. We have to return home now. The humans won't be invading for a while." Said Moro. The three pups looked at their mother then followed her back to the den.

****

"Blast those wolves!" Gonza yelled angrily. "Those blasted wolves had killed some of our men again!" Lady Eboshi sat calmly on a wooden stool as Gonza continued to ramble on in rage.

A handsome young man with messy brown hair watched Gonza with worry and concern. "Gonza, the wolves had a good reason to attack again. We were cutting down plenty of trees that may even be home to some of the forest's creatures."

"What! You would actually side with the wolves on this? Have you forgotten that some of the women have lost their husbands today?" Yelled Gonza. The young man shook his head. "Of course I'm upset that some of our men had died by the wolves' fangs once again but… Think of it this way; we had intruded the forest and cut down so many trees, killed many animals. That for sure would anger the gods of the forest, and now they all want is vengeance for their homes."

Eboshi raised a hand when Gonza opened his mouth to rebuke the brown-haired youth. "Enough Gonza. Ashitaka has a point. It's only natural for the animals to rise up against us to protect the forest. But I do hope you realize that we as humans would also do what it takes to protect our own homes, Ashitaka."

Ashitaka looked at Eboshi with an unreadable expression. "Why can't we just call a truce between ourselves and the forest? Why can't we stop this fighting?"

"Hah!" Gonza spat. "Those dumb beasts don't want a truce! They want our blood spilled all over the forest floor! You of all people should know that! Your parents were crushed by boars when you were only up to my knee!"

Ashitaka gave Gonza a warning glare before turning back to Eboshi. "If we continue fighting like this more lives would be lost. We have to declare peace among ourselves and the forest gods!"

Eboshi shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid that is not possible. Whether we do declare peace or not, the wolves will kill many people for revenge. I am truly sorry Ashitaka."

The young man sighed. "I don't believe that. There must be a way." When neither Eboshi nor Gonza replied, Ashitaka bowed and left the hut.

Iron Town was bustling like usual during afternoons as Ashitaka walked toward his hut, feeling rather dejected about his discussion with Lady Eboshi.

The Wolf Clan had once again killed several citizens of Irontown out anger for their lost homes. Ashitaka knew what it felt like to the other people when they lost a loved one. He had lost his parents to the boar gods' stampeding when he was merely six years old.

Yet, despite this, Ashitaka had never bore a grudge against the animals of the forest. And now after eleven years, he still desired for there to be peace between both races. The others, however, did not share his compassion.

"Ashitaka!" The youth turned at the voice and saw his friends Kohroku and his wife Toki approaching. "Good afternoon Toki and Kohroku." Greeted Ashitaka, politely.

Toki smirked at the young man smugly. "Your discussion with Lady Eboshi didn't go well, right?" Ashitaka lowered his head slightly. "I just wish that people would try to understand that we don't have to fight against the forest. We wouldn't have to risk so many lives every day."

Kohroku placed a comforting hand on his young friend's shoulder. "Don't worry Ashitaka, I'm sure that everything will get better soon. I mean, the animals are all too scary to be dealt with in a friendly way anyway."

Toki rolled her eyes at her cowardly husband and said, "What my poor excuse of a husband was trying to say was; it's wonderful that you think we could and should live together with the forest and its animals but…the forest gods, especially the wolf ones are too hostile. They would never listen to us humans even if we wanted peace among ourselves and them."

Ashitaka nodded sadly. "I suppose. But I won't give up on the fact that we can all live together." Toki and Kohroku nodded but said nothing. They knew Ashitaka more than enough to understand how much he loved peace and wished for cooperation between two races to exist.

When the youth left his friends to themselves and entered his hut, he drop down onto his bed, deep in thought. There has got to be a way to prove that man and beast can co-exist.

Suddenly, he sat up and grabbed his bow and arrows and sword, wakizashi, also making sure to bring along some dried meat for the short journey. Ashitaka left his hut and walked over to the stall that was stationed behind his small home.

A red elk stood there and watched as Ashitaka lifted a saddle and placed on the elk's back. "Are you ready for an adventure, Yakul?" He asked.

The red elk lowed and nudged his master, obviously anxious to get out for a while. The young man smiled at his long time companion and mounted him.

As they rode out of Iron Town, Ashitaka inhaled the fresh forest air. He felt a sudden relief when they were already far from the town. Gently, he urged Yakul to move faster. The elk was only too happy to comply.

"Where are you going San?" Nero asked when he spotted his sister moving toward the entrance of the den.

"Out," Was the only answer she gave. Dante snorted and approached his younger brother. "She's planning to run off on her own again like last time. Remember how Mother became so upset at San?"

Nero snickered, obviously remembering clearly. San glared at her older brothers and huffed, "It wasn't my fault! I know how to fend for myself! Mother was only overreacting."

Nero and Dante exchanged amused glances before turning back to their sister. "You always did have a bad habit of wandering off on your own, San. That's not how a future leader of the Wolf Clan must act." Nero said.

San's fur bristled. "I did not _ask _to be the next leader of the Clan! Mother chose me when she could've chosen you or Dante!"

Dante rolled his eyes. They've had this discussion before; San never intended to become the next Alpha in Moro's place. In fact, San had preferred it if her one of her brothers had been the chosen successor instead of her.

"None of us can help with what has been chosen for us. You were born with the potential to be the next leader of the Wolf Clan, and that's all there is to it." Dante said finally.

San growled in frustration and looked away from her brothers. "I'm going out!"

As she left the den, Nero reminded her, "San! Remember not to run off to far, and stay away from the outskirts! The humans might be there!"

San growled lightly and continued to trot off until she was out of her brothers' sight. San was glad to get out of the den every chance she got. Her brothers always told her that she had a tendency to run off on her own all the time.

That was one of the reasons Moro had been disappointed in San from time to time, the young wolf was free-spirited and rebellious and some time she wouldn't return to the den for a day or two.

San shook her fur and huffed. "What does it matter? I have my own freedom." With that thought in mind, San took a deep breath and sprinted off into the forest.

It felt wonderful to run freely through the trees while the wind blew past her fur. She felt free. Free from all troubles, free from her duties, free from her training, free from the humans, and free from fighting.

San suddenly felt the irresistible urge to run off and explore the deeper terrains of the forest. The young she-wolf grinned to herself; she knew that wouldn't be able to resist even if she wanted to.

Changing directions, San sprinted off into the secret parts of her lush, green home.

****

Ashitaka smiled in contentment when he and Yakul reached an empty meadow. It was a green and healthy meadow; flowers bloomed everywhere he looked.

"This is such a beautiful forest Yakul. I don't understand why the people of Iron Town would want to destroy it and its creatures. There has got to be some way we can convince the people that we need the forest as much."

Yakul snorted and lowered his head in response.

Ashitaka smiled at his loyal mount patted his neck before dismounting. "I really do believe that we can live in peace. The forest and Iron Town."

Ashitaka sighed and lay down on the soft grass, staring up at the clear blue sky.

San felt a sense of relief when she felt that she was close to her favorite meadow. It was a place where she could be by herself, away from the burdens she carried. She had been only a pup when she first discovered the meadow.

The flowers were colorful and their fragrance always managed to calm San down. Her brothers and mother had always disliked it when San ran off on her own, but no matter how many time she had been rebuked for her troubles, San always managed to find time to sneak off to her favorite secret place.

San lifted her head and allowed the wind to brush against her soft white-and-green fur.

As another gust of wind blew past, San stopped in her tracks and felt her fur bristle. There was a foul stench in the air, coming from the direction of her meadow.

"A human!" San realized. There was a human in the forest and he was in her meadow! San growled angrily. A human had the nerve to intrude on her most secret and private place.

The meadow was her territory, and no human or even other wolves had the right to step foot or paw in her sanctuary.

With fur bristling, claws and fangs bared, San sprinted towards the direction of the meadow and the intruder.

Ashitaka's eyes shot open when a sudden crack of a twig reached his ears. The youth sat up and quickly sprang to his feet.

His hand instinctively placed itself on his sword, a precaution in case he ran into a demon or worse. Hopefully this encounter he was about to face was a god.

The rustling continued and grew louder with each step. Whatever was approaching was approaching fast. Ashitaka braced himself.

The bush nearby began rustling loudly then all was quiet. Ashitaka's eyes scanned his surroundings, making sure to catch even the slightest movement.

A gust of wind blew past. Suddenly, without warning, Ashitaka felt himself being tackled to the ground. But the weight that held down his body was gone as soon as he felt it.

The brown-haired youth scrambled to his feet quickly and drew sword.

As soon as he laid his eyes his attacker, Ashitaka felt his whole body freeze on the spot.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the first chappie of this story! So what do you think? I left a little cliff hanging right there at the ending of this chapter. So, do you like it?**

**Please leave reviews and tell me what you all think of this story thus far. Thank for reading and I'll see you all soon!**

**Until then…**


	2. Chapter II: Wild Beauty

****

Disclaimer**: Okay, so here's the next chapter of this story titled "Spirit Heart". I hope you would all enjoy reading this story as much as I had fun writing it. I will do my best to keep the characters in character, so please sit back and enjoy. I am also trying to update my first Princess Mononoke story titled "Howling Fang", set during the modern times. Please read and see if you like it. **

**I do not own Princess Mononoke. It belongs to the genius of Hayao Miyazaki himself.**

**So for now, please enjoy the second chapter.**

**Summary****: In a time where great beasts ruled the forests, a young and rebellious wolf named San was trained for the day she would soon become a great warrior to fight the humans and become leader of the Wolf Clan. Although a skillful and undefeated fighter, San tends to run off on her own despite her mother and older brothers' warnings. But on this day, she would encounter the one thing that she may be living for.**

**Ashitaka, a noble and pure-hearted warrior one day enters the domain of the forests gods in search of a way to prove that humanity and the forest can co-exist and finds, maybe the one who was meant to help him realize that peace can be restored as well as help him realize his own heart's desires. **

**But can a man truly love a wolf?**

**SPIRIT HEART**

**Chapter II: Wild Beauty**

Ashitaka's eyes widened at the sight that stood before him.

A large white–and-dark green she-wolf that was still most likely an adolescent pup stood ten feet away. Her fur was standing on end, her fangs and claws were bared, ready to attack at any moment.

Ashitaka felt himself freeze on the spot. Yet, he felt no fear as he stared at the majestic wolf god in front of him. Slowly, he sheathed his sword and stood straight.

The wolf's eyes narrowed suspiciously and snarled. Ashitaka took a slow and careful step forward toward the young she-wolf.

San growled warningly at the human intruder when he took a step towards her. But why did he sheath his sword? Did he wish to die so easily?

Ashitaka bowed politely, making the wolf tilt her head in suspicion. "Please calm your fury great wolf god. I mean you no harm."

San snarled. "It's you who has to be worried if I mean you harm or not, human." The boy stared at the young wolf, not a trace of fear in his eyes.

"You'd better leave now human, before I change my mind and decide to kill you." Said San, snarling angrily. "You have invaded my secret sanctuary! Leave now!"

Ashitaka bowed again. "Forgive me. I had no idea that this meadow was part of your territory." The wolf snorted. "It doesn't matter if you knew or not. I will kill any human who come across me."

"Why do you hate humans so much?" Ashitaka asked.

San felt her eyes widen slightly in surprise. Didn't this human know the reason at all? Every human knew that they must destroy the forest while the forest gods knew that all humans must be killed.

"Your kind knows nothing but destruction! You destroy everything that we have sworn to protect. You destroyed our homes, and killed many of us animals!" Answered San spitefully.

Ashitaka lowered his head sadly. "I guess I should have known that was going to be the reason. But just because our allies fight against each other, that doesn't mean we have to fight as well."

San shook her head. This human was hard to figure out. Was he trying to play tricks on her mind? Why was he objecting the fact that the forest and the forest gods should fight throughout their whole lives?

"Whatever you're planning won't work on me, human! You and I both know that we can never be allies. So why do you insist on saying that we should stop fighting?"

Ashitaka looked at the young wolf god directly. "But I believe that there is a way for both races to live together. We don't have to fight; we don't have to lose so many lives."

San was in complete disbelief. Standing before her was a human who did not enjoy fighting for his home or anything else. How was it even possible? "You sound as if you were talking about a dream. An unreal paradise with no prejudices. How can you be so sure of yourself?" She asked finally.

The youth smiled at her, surprising the young wolf. "My parents had always told me stories about how great nature itself was. They told many things that no one else knew, like how wolf gods like you are unmatched in speed, strength, and many others."

San, despite herself, felt a twinge of pride as the young man said this. "So you acknowledge the greatness of the forest and us wolves."

"Very much," was his modest reply. San shook her head. This was impossible; a human who loved the forest equally like he loves his home. Never before had San encountered such a human.

Not only did the young man seem to love and respect the forest, but he also seemed to have a courageous heart that kept him from fearing the gods of the forest. San knew this, for he was standing ten feet away, talking to her like an old friend.

"_No… Humans can never be our friends."_ San returned her gaze to the youth. He stood patiently, waiting for her response.

Before San could speak, a howl resounded through the trees.

Ashitaka heard the howl as well and lifted his head in alarm. What did the howling mean?

San, on the other hand, felt her nerves bristle. The Wolf Clan was calling for a council meeting. Quickly turning, San sprinted off toward the direction of the howl.

Ashitaka noticed the young wolf moving and called after her. "Wait! Please tell me your name!" The wolf god ignored his calls and continued on until she disappeared through the trees.

He sighed. The encounter had left him shaking, not in fright, but in excitement. He had just come face to face with a young wolf god and had expression his deepest wishes for peace.

Shaking his head, Ashitaka turned to where Yakul stood patiently, mounted him, and returned to Iron Town.

****

San sighed in relief when she reached the council's meeting point just in time. Her brothers and mother were already sitting by the council rock. Silently, she joined them.

A minute passed and soon more wolves began to appear in the clearing.

Moro nodded in acknowledgement as the other wolves approached. San resisted the urge to yawn out loud at the long gathering she knew was coming.

A young auburn colored she-wolf entered the clearing and approached San, her tail wagging slightly.

"Hello San. I knew you'd attend one day without being late for once!" San huffed at the auburn wolf. "Hello Nausicaa. How was your hunt?"

Nausicaa wagged her tail. "It was great. I managed to take down a buck all by myself today; I haven't been so full in ages."

San let out a bark. "That's because the humans kill all our games! You're lucky you managed eat well today, Nausicaa."

The younger female's ears lowered as she regarded San. "But can't we live together with the humans? I'm sure not all of them are bad."

"The humans are nothing but greedy and short-sighted creatures. They can never be our allies." Said Moro. Dante and Nero nodded in agreement.

"Besides," Nero said, "If we do live with the humans, we would only be living with them as their pets!"

Nausicaa looked to San for a little support but back down when she was given a stern look by the older female. "I apologize."

As Nausicaa went to sit next to a light gray she-wolf and a black male, San felt Nausicaa's words ring at the back of her mind. It was the same thing she heard from the strange human she encountered in her meadow not too long ago.

Did that mean that Nausicaa felt the same way the human did? Did Nausicaa encounter the same human? Or did she experience peace between herself and humans before she came to the Moro Tribe's pack?

San shook her head; there were so many questions she wanted to ask now. Curse that human for making her doubt herself!

But still, if the human were lying, Nausicaa couldn't possibly be lying as well.

"Is something the matter, San?" Asked Moro. San snapped out of her trance and looked at her mother before asking, "Mother why does Nausicaa feel that we should have a truce between the humans and ourselves?"

Moro thought for a moment. "I am not sure. But although Nausicaa is a wise young wolf, she is still a pup. She would probably look to you as a superior."

San lowered her head. "But why make peace with the humans? Isn't our purpose to fight until we win against them and take back out forest?"

Moro snorted. "Of course it is! Are you having second thoughts, San?" "No! I hate all humans! I just wanted to know why Nausicaa was foolish enough to think that we must live together with our enemy." San objected.

Dante huffed, pointing his nose in the air. "She's a pup that's why! She doesn't know any better. It doesn't matter if she is wiser than the rest of us despite her age; she's still too young to understand."

Nero growled in agreement.

Just then, a large dark brown male entered the clearing, catching the Wolf Clan's attention.

"Welcome back brothers and sisters." Said the male. He then walked over to where Moro and her pups sat and settled in front of them, facing the rest of the other wolves.

"All of you must have realized that the humans have expanded and had proceeded with cutting down trees and hunting down our games." The male assumed.

The other wolves howled and barked viciously. San scanned the Clan members and noticed Nausicaa with her head and ears down. Did the young pup really dislike fighting?

The older wolves beside Nausicaa nudged her encouragingly and nodded toward the brown male. Nausicaa sighed and stood.

"I have a question Nukha." The Wolf Clan became silent and turned their stares towards Nausicaa. Nukha nodded. "Yes Nausicaa? What is it you wish to ask?"

San tensed immediately; she felt that she knew what Nausicaa was about to ask. But would Nukha tolerate such a question? He was known to be ferocious when he wanted to be, he was stern yet gentle with the wolf pups but he was also very intolerant towards the humans.

Nausicaa raised her head slightly. "I was wondering; why can't we ever live as friends with the humans, and they live with us as our friends?"

The whole Clan exchanged looks and murmured amongst themselves at the question. Nukha didn't seem offended. "It's because the humans are our enemies. They destroy everything we have lived and worked for. They are greedy and short-sighted, they know nothing else but destruction."

"But what if there was at least one human who loved this forest as much as we do?" Nausicaa asked suddenly, stunning all the wolves.

San's fur bristled. She felt nervous all of a sudden; she did encounter such a human a little while ago. But did she want to reveal this to the council for Nausicaa's sake? If she did then she might be rendered a coward for letting the human escape without a scratch, and her mother would be sorely disappointed at her.

Nukha still kept his cool and shook his head. "That is highly unlikely, young pup. But even if there was at least one human who wanted peace as much as you do, I doubt it would be for our better sakes. We might be sent off somewhere to be sold as pets for those humans, working animal slaves."

The other wolves howled in agreement. Nausicaa was losing her courage slowly; making San worried that the younger pup may be ridiculed after this was over.

"But if we keep fighting the humans, we may lose more of the Clan than we intended!" Nausicaa objected. Nukha growled slightly at the young female. "Your questions are beginning to sound as if you've given up on our purpose to fight for our homes. Do you plan to surrender yourself to the humans as their pet, Nausicaa?"

The auburn wolf shrank back slightly but answered in a strong voice, "No."

Nukha sighed tiredly. "I see. Still, you must be taught a lesson for asking such questions." Just then, six young adolescent males stepped forward and prepared to surround Nausicaa. The other wolves watched nervously, knowing that they would not be able to put a stop to Nukha's disciplining.

Nausicaa snarled at the six that circled her. She lowered her body into a crouch; even though Nausicaa despised fighting, she would have to do so to protect herself from harm.

The first male pounced. Nausicaa dodged the attack but was caught off guard when the next male jumped onto her back.

The auburn female managed to shake the offender off and bit his front leg. The four remaining males then attacked simultaneously, snarling, clawing, and biting at Nausicaa. The young female did well to fight back and defend herself, but after a minute or two, she began to tire.

Nausicaa panted tiredly but the six males still stalked toward her. As the first male crouched down and pounced, he was thrown back and collided into his the five other males.

San stood in front of the exhausted Nausicaa, fur bristling and fangs bared.

The Wolf Clan stared in amazement and disbelief as San snarled at the six males, making them shrink back and retreat.

San turned back to Nausicaa and nudged her to her feet. The younger wolf was exhausted and stumbled toward the light gray female. "Take care of her, Sophie." San said.

Sophie nodded and gently nudged Nausicaa to lie down while the black male licked the fur on Nausicaa's head clean from the grime.

Moro smirked as San returned to the spot where she had previously sat. Dante and Nero gave their sister proud looks and lifted their heads slightly.

San scanned the Wolf Clan's expressions and said finally, "Even of if Nausicaa asked questions that sounded as if she wanted to surrender, it was never her intention. We should not be placing the blame among ourselves, we should be placing the blame on those humans. After all, if they had just given up in the first place, then none of us would be feeling exhausted like Nausicaa."

The auburn female stared at San from where she lay as Sophie licked the wound on her back clean. "Howl, did you clean the wound on Nausicaa's leg already?" Sophie asked the black male. Howl nodded.

The Wolf Clan was silent for a while before they all barked in agreement.

Nukha snarled in amusement. Moro's offspring was a unique one indeed; she would be perfect as the next leader of the Clan. Despite this, Nukha said, "Moro as the leader of the Clan and as San's mother, should you not be saying something in her defense for interfering with Nausicaa's disciplining?"

Moro snorted. "San had already said all that I have wanted to say. Nausicaa may be a pup, but she has the potential to become a wide Oracle Wolf."

Nukha was silent before he suddenly stepped down from the council rock, the six males following at his heels.

Nero leaned toward San slightly and whispered in her ear, "I believe you just managed to make Nukha feel thwarted for the first time in his miserable life."

San bared her teeth in a smirk.

****

Ashitaka lay on his cot, facing the ceiling. His mind kept wandering to the female wolf god he had encountered hours before. When he had returned to Iron Town with Yakul in tow, he never mentioned his exciting yet frightful encounter with the young wolf.

The she-wolf had dark green fur that rode from her head, down her back, to the end of her tail. Her underbelly was white in color, from her legs to her paws.

What caught Ashitaka's attention however, were the red triangle markings on the wolf's face and the deep blue eyes that seem the pierce right through his very soul.

The brown-haired youth sighed and sat up. He still needed to find a way to convince the people of Iron Town that the forest and their town can co-exist. He would have to return to the forest again at dawn.

With that in mind, Ashitaka lay back down and allowed sleep to take over. His mind wandering, once again, to that beautiful wolf he met in the meadow.

Early the next morning, Ashitaka awoke to the dim sunlight of the dawn. He instantly got up from his cot and prepared his weapons and dried meat.

The youth went to the back of his hut and arrived at the stall to see Yakul already awake. The elk looked as if he were expecting another journey.

Ashitaka smiled at his companion and stroked his neck. "I can't get anything passed you, can I my friend?" The elk lowed and nuzzled his master's shoulder.

Smiling, the youth opened the stall for the red elk and mounted him.

Yakul snorted excitedly and ran for the gate of Iron Town but halted. Ashitaka felt himself go red in the face. If he was to leave Iron Town to see the forest while everyone was still asleep, how was he going to be able to get the town's gate to open?

****

San shook her fur from the cool spring water that she had just crossed not too long ago. Earlier that morning, when Moro and San's brothers still slumbered in the den, San had taken to opportunity to sneak out of the den undetected.

Today she had taken the route across the river to get to her secret meadow. She once again felt the familiar sense of relief she felt whenever she managed to find time to escape from her troubles as she ran passed the trees, allowing the wind to whip against her fur.

Finally, she picked up the scent of fresh, dewy flowers nearby and she knew that she was close to her meadow.

As the young wolf god trotted through the grass of her secret sanctuary, she suddenly felt herself staring blankly ahead. Secretly, she had wondered if she would encounter that strange human again.

San shook her head. Why was wondering if she would meet with a human of all things? Maybe it was his unusual way with words. Nausicaa had said the exact same thing in front of the Wolf Clan and it had nearly cost her dignity.

But did the strange human really want peace as much as Nausicaa did? Was it even possible for a _human_ to feel such things?

San let out a whining sound and pawed her muzzle; maybe she was thinking too much.

A low rustling sound caught the wolf's attention and caused her to stiffen. Was her beloved secret meadow the next thing to be invaded and demolished by intruders? The thought made her growl.

Ashitaka sighed in relief when he realized that he managed to reach the meadow without getting lost. It wasn't easy to escape from Iron Town when there was no one to open the gates for him. Instead, Ashitaka had led Yakul around town until they found an opening somewhere along the wall and climbed out.

Just looking for a way out of Iron Town had taken enough of his time. Now he was wondering if he may be able to see the beautiful young wolf again. It was strange, the way he suddenly felt anxious to talk to one of the fiercest animal god of the forest.

But as he and Yakul entered the secret area of the forest, they found it green, lush, and empty. Ashitaka sighed in disappointment. He had really been hoping to see the wolf again today.

Nevertheless, he dismounted Yakul and sat on the dewy grass.

San kept herself hidden in the shadows of the trees as she watched the human dismount his red elk to sit on the grass.

As soon as his scent had reached her, San had recognized it right away and wondered if she were to talk to him or threaten his very life for intruding for the second time. Oddly enough, San had opted to hide in the shadows of the trees and simply observe the human.

San watched as he turned to his elk and invited him to lie down next to him on the grass. The elk complied and lay next to his master.

The wolf huffed slightly; it still proved nothing if this human was kind to his mount, but still. The way the human handled his riding companion seemed to have caught San's attention. The young man started speaking to the elk that San heard was named Yakul.

The young man stroked Yakul's neck and spoke to him as if he were a human himself. No, not a human. A friend, an equal, a partner.

San's ears lowered slightly; did this mean that the forest and the humans have a chance to live peaceful lives without war?

As San listened in to hear more, she felt herself tense when she heard the young man say, "I really wish I could see that beautiful wolf again."

* * *

**Well there you have it! I hope that I did a satisfying job on this chapter. Personally, I enjoyed writing the last part of this chapter. I also couldn't resist making several cameo appearances with the other Ghibli characters.**

**I hope that you didn't think that Nausicaa was out of character. I just intended it to be that she would almost get beaten up because she's still young and a bit inexperienced compared to San. Nausicaa is two months younger than San in wolf years, in human years Nausicaa is one year younger. And Howl and Sophie are already full grown wolves. Just in case you are all wondering. They will also play very crucial parts in this story so expect to still see more of them and some other cameos from Ghibli and maybe other games or animes. I also meant for San's brothers to be Dante and Nero from Devil May Cry. The reason I chose Nero instead of Virgil was because I wanted to keep the characters in character and having Virgil there might cause a betrayal or fight between all three siblings, but I wanted to keep their bond strong and together like in the movie.**

**As for Ashitaka, if you're all wondering if he finds it unusual that he wishes to meet with a wolf instead of a girl, don't worry. He isn't a perverted animal lover and neither am I (in case you're getting ideas). Ashitaka just wants to create a friendship between himself and an inhabitant of the forest, so that it may change the animal gods' way of thinking toward the humans and finally see that they don't need to fight.**

**San and Ashitaka's relationship will be a slow and uneasy course at first so that the story and romance won't seem rushed. But in time they will grow closer.**

**That's all I have to say for now. I will be working on the third chapter, so please wait a while. And enjoy the suspense.**

**Until then…**


	3. Chapter III: Kindred Spirits

**Disclaimer****: Okay, so here I am again with the third chapter. I hope you are all enjoying this story so far. Please also check out my other Princess Mononoke fanfic titled "Howling Fang" and let me know what you think. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Summary****: In a time where great beasts ruled the forests, a young and rebellious wolf named San was trained for the day she would soon become a great warrior to fight the humans and become leader of the Wolf Clan. Although a skillful and undefeated fighter, San tends to run off on her own despite her mother and older brothers' warnings. But on this day, she would encounter the one thing that she may be living for.**

**Ashitaka, a noble and pure-hearted warrior one day enters the domain of the forests gods in search of a way to prove that humanity and the forest can co-exist and finds, maybe the one who was meant to help him realize that peace can be restored as well as help him realize his own heart's desires. **

**But can a man truly love a wolf?**

**SPIRIT HEART**

**Chapter III: Kindred Spirits **

Two weeks had passed since the meeting of wolf and human, two weeks since Ashitaka had visited the meadow for the second time only to find it unoccupied by the wolf god.

Since then during those two weeks, Ashitaka had been finding time to sneak off into the forest to visit the meadow in hopes to meet with the wolf again, but to no avail.

San had always kept herself hidden somewhere in the meadow whenever the human visited. It amused and surprised her so much when the human still insisted on visiting her, even though he knew that she might not be there again.

Still, San had to admire how the human still kept coming back just get another look at her. It was so unlike a human to visit the forest so often and not harm any plant or creature, but instead to visit a fierce wolf god.

Neither Moro nor her brothers ever knew about the strange visitor that came to see San almost every day despite the fact that she would always hide and he would always come up empty with these visits.

As for Ashitaka, he never gave up on the fact that he might be able to meet the young she-wolf again one day. Almost every day he would sneak off into the forest and visit the meadow to see if the wolf had returned to her secret sanctuary. But instead, he always came up empty handed.

That still did not stop him from visiting whenever he could, and Yakul seemed to be enjoying every time they went into the forest.

Toki and Kohroku noticed the slight change in their young friend and decided to confront him about it one of these days.

That day was today as Toki approached Ashitaka as he jumped down from the roof of the newly finished hut.

"So Ashitaka," Toki started, "What have you been doing these past two weeks?" Ashitaka looked at his friend and shrugged. "Nothing important. Just wanted to get some exercise before I start working on the new huts."

Toki grinned, seeing through Ashitaka's excuse. "I don't believe that for a second, young man! What have you been up to that's got you all fired up so early while everyone is still slightly groggy?"

"I can't help it if I'm an early riser, Toki." Ashitaka reasoned. Toki's grin widened. "Did you finally meet a girl?"

Ashitaka felt his neck go red. "What are you talking about?" "Aha! So you did meet someone!" Toki exclaimed happily.

Ashitaka shook his head. "No, it's nothing like that. It's just…I really wanted to get out more often and admire the beauty of the forest, that's all."

Toki did not look fazed. "Uh-huh. So tell me, what's this girl like? Is she young, your age? Is she fertile, you think?"

Ashitaka shook his head. Truth to be told, he did meet someone but she wasn't human like Toki thought. And this certain someone would definitely not approve of an intimate relationship with a human. The idea was certainly unthinkable, even to Ashitaka. "I did not meet anyone, Toki. I simple wanted to see what the forest was like on the inside that was all." He insisted.

Toki sighed in disappointment. "Fine then. But…Ashitaka?" The youth looked at the woman's sober expression. "Yes?"

"Don't you think it's about time you found a nice girl to settle down with? Have a family?" Toki asked. Ashitaka shook his head. "I'm in no rush to have a family Toki. I'm fine where I am now."

Toki shook her head. "But there are so many women who are unmarried here. I'm sure you could find a perfect match for yourself. Besides, I'm sure they would love to line themselves up for you to pick one of them."

"I'm sorry Toki. But it is not what I need now." Ashitaka bowed slightly and left for his hut.

The day was too hot to for him to visit the meadow now. Even the wolf god wouldn't be there on such a sunny day.

Tonight, when the day was cooler. He would visit that place again, and catch a glimpse of the young wolf.

****

San yawned and stretched her body out. The day was hot and sunny; every creature of the forest was gathering around the stream to cool off and enjoy.

Dante and Nero splashed around in the cool, clear water. Wrestling every now and then. San rolled her eyes; they were supposed to be her older brothers, instead they were busy playing around in the cool water with the other animals and some other members of the Wolf Clan.

"You look tired San." San turned toward the voice and noticed Nausicaa sitting nearby. The auburn female's wounds were now healed into simple battle scars.

"You look well, Nausicaa. How are your wounds?" "Better, San. Thank you for helping me back there." Nausicaa said.

San sighed and looked at the younger female sternly. "You really should have known that Nukha would sic his dead brain flunkies. The six may follow Nukha's orders blindly, but they are no fools in battle."

"I had to say what was on my mind San! If I didn't, no one would have considered the options." Nausicaa objected.

"It wouldn't matter if you got the other wolves to reconsider! They all fear Nukha; my mother may be the Clan's leader but Nukha is the wise Oracle Wolf. Everyone, including the leader must follow his advice." Said San, her expression becoming even sterner.

Nausicaa sighed in defeat. "Still, I won't give up the fact that we can live with the humans." With that, Nausicaa trotted off to join Howl, Sophie, a dark brown wolf named Asbel, and an even younger she-wolf named Sheeta at the stream.

"Perhaps you were too harsh on her, San." Dante said, joining San on the dewy grass. Nero followed behind and sat on his haunches.

San growled quietly and lowered her body until she was lying down of the soft grassy patch. "Weren't you the one who said that Nausicaa was too young to understand?"

Dante huffed but nodded. "Yes, I did say that. But your words seemed a little to expectant for her. Nausicaa may be young, but she is wise in many ways. After all, she was the one who found the herbs that cured Kiki's sickness."

San snorted. "It doesn't matter. Nukha would never listen to anyone, no matter what opinion they state."

Nero glanced at his sister before saying, "You shouldn't let Nukha's harsh treatment of others bother you. That's just the way he is. Besides, he wouldn't dare lay a paw on us or Mother. He's too cowardly for that."

San sighed tiredly, feeling her eyes close slowly. The young wolf yawned once again and allowed herself to drift off into a peaceful nap.

****

When evening came, Ashitaka led Yakul out of his stall and steered him toward the hidden opening in Iron Town's walls. Ever since he discovered the passageway, Ashitaka had been able to visit the forest without anyone noticing him to ask him questions about his intentions. And for that, the youth was grateful.

As Ashitaka and Yakul snuck out through the secret passageway, the distant sound of a wolf's howl reached Ashitaka's ears.

Yakul tensed and the youth paused in midstride. The howl resounded again; a painful, agonized sound.

Ashitaka felt his heart race. There was a wolf in danger!

Mounting Yakul quickly, Ashitaka urged the elk into a sprint and followed the sound of the agonizing howl.

* * *

San lagged behind a bit as her brothers and mother headed back towards their den. The day had ended without incident, making San wish she had gone to her secret meadow to see if the human had visited again that day. But why would the human visit the meadow on such a hot day?

Moro suddenly stopped in her tracks and lifted her head, making her sons tense with worry. "Mother?" Dante asked. "What is it?"

San lifted her gaze from the ground to look at her mother's expression.

Moro's eyes were glaring; her ears were twitching in order for her to catch the slightest noise.

The three wolf pups mimicked their mother's actions and listened in carefully. An urgent howl rang through the trees.

Moro and her pups whirled around in time to see Asbel running towards them. "Moro! Humans! In the forest! They are very close to Wolf Clan territory!"

Moro snarled. "The nerve of those wretched humans!" As Dante and Nero began sprinting off toward the direction of Iron Town, Asbel stopped them. "These humans are not from Iron Town!"

San looked at the younger male. "Not from Iron Town? Then where are they from?"

"Somewhere else. They smell like human perfume, and other things." Asbel replied. Nero nodded at this. "So there are other humans who intend to invade the forest? They may enter a conflict with Iron Town."

"Then let the humans destroy each other!" Said Dante, growling.

Moro shook her head. "We cannot allow any more humans to enter the forest! These new intruders need to know that we will not tolerate their presence!" San stayed silent until the sound of howling reached her ears.

"That was Nausicaa!" San realized. Moro snarled angrily. "San, go with your brothers and help the other pups. I must go and warn the rest of the Clan."

The three pups nodded and barked for Asbel to show them the way. The younger wolf sprinted off with Moro's pups close behind.

When the four young wolves reached the source of the howl, their eyes widened in shock. Several wolf pups were injured, fighting against men clad in armor. Arrows flew in every direction, some missing their target, and some managing to hit the bulls-eye. The trees nearby were on fire and some of the humans lay dead on the ground.

San dashed forward with her brothers and Asbel following; their teeth and claws ready to kill.

Nero tackled one armor clad human onto the ground and tore at his armor until he found a weak spot to crunch his fangs into. Dante pounced on the human and his horse, killing both the mount and the rider.

Asbel tore one man's leg off before howling at the other adolescent pups to retreat deeper into the forest. Howl and Sophie ran from behind the trees to herd the younger wolves to safety while San and her brothers tore at the invaders.

Nausicaa yelped. "San! We have to retreat, let's go!" Nero and Dante turned on their heels and followed the rest of the pack but stopped. "San leave them! We have to retreat!" Yelled Dante.

"There are too many humans! If we retreat with this many coming in they may follow us! Just go! I'll distract them!" San yelled back.

Nausicaa barked. "No San! You can't stay back on your own!" As the auburn female rushed forward to help, Dante grabbed onto the loose skin on her neck and dragged her away. "San knows what she's doing! She's been training for this since her birth!" "You can't just leave your sister like this!" Nausicaa argued, struggling against the hold of Dante's fangs.

Nero looked back at San. "Sister, you better come back to us alive! You hear me?" San barked in response.

Sophie turned to look back at the younger female, causing the rest of the young wolves to do the same. "Be careful San! You have to come back alive!" Called Sophie. Howl barked, "Take care of yourself now, you hear?"

Asbel, Sheeta, and four younger wolves, Chihiro, Haku, Kiki, and Haru howled in unison. "Retrun to us soon, San!"

San tossed another human against his comrades and nodded. "I'll meet you soon! Now go!"

The wolves nodded and retreated with Nausicaa still struggling against Dante. San looked back at her enemies and snarled. "You humans will pay for destroying the forest!"

With a fierce howl, San charged forward. The men in armor ran at her with their katanas drawn and bows ready to fire arrows at her.

San tore at them one by one but yelped in pain when she felt a blade slice at her flank. The men swung their swords, slashing and scraping San's fur. An arrow flew past, missing San's heart but scraped her chest.

The young wolf god jumped back and panted tiredly, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. They just kept coming!

San snarled in pain when the stinging sensation of the wounds on her body reacted.

As the humans closed in, San quickly turned and sprinted off through the trees. The humans followed, determined to finish her off once and for all.

San kept running until she could smell the most sacred part of the forest. No human could enter there; the bushes were too thick and the trees were too tall for the humans to follow her. San picked up her pace and leapt for the trees.

One of them men aimed and shot an arrow at the wolf, hitting her in the flank. The wolf yipped in agony but managed to disappear through the thick brushes.

****

San landed on the ground with a loud thud. She glanced at the arrow that sank into her flank and growled.

The young wolf struggled to stand and growled in pain. The arrow was stuck in her flank, making it almost impossible to move at all. San turned her head and grabbed onto the arrow with her fangs. Slowly, she yanked at the offending object but later howled in agonizing pain when she felt her flesh burn.

The arrow still refused to budge. San whimpered in pain and limped deeper into the forest.

Her double-colored fur was soaked in her own blood and oozing down from her wounds. She would need to find a way to recover before she loses more blood.

San limped until her injuries burned in protest, making her stop. She whimpered again and shook her head when her vision began to blur.

Before could take another step, her legs gave out and the young wolf collapsed.

* * *

Ashitaka urged Yakul to run faster when the howling stopped. Who would want to attack the Wolf Clan directly?

The youth snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed that he and Yakul had entered a very thick part of the forest. The trees stood tall like giants and the bushes were thick and thorny.

"What is this place?" Ashitaka pondered to himself.

Yakul snorted, trying to catch his master's attention. Ashitaka noticed the elk's uneasiness and scanned his surroundings.

A light sound reached his ears, making Ashitaka's heart jump. The sound was a light, painful whimper coming from somewhere in the deep thicket.

Ashitaka dismounted Yakul and walked towards the sound. The elk followed behind but made sure to keep a safe distance.

Ashitaka reached a thick bush and cautiously reached out to brush the thick leaves aside. Ashitaka felt his heart stop at the sight.

Laying there, motionless and bleeding to death was the young wolf he had wished to see again.

The wolf's body was covered in scraps made by a samurai's sword, and her fur was soaked in blood. The wolf was losing blood fast. Ashitaka bent down to touch the wolf's muzzle and sighed in relief when he felt it twitch slightly.

Ashitaka looked around carefully for a place to settle until he somehow managed to stop the wounds from bleeding.

The young wolf growled in pain but didn't have to strength to open her eyes. Ashitaka stared at the young wolf before whispering, "Who could have done this to you?"

Yakul began to lowing and snorting, catching Ashitaka's attention. The red elk shook his head before trotting over to a thick overhanging bush. Yakul ducked his head and lifted the plants with his antlers.

Ashitaka exhaled, relieved. Hidden behind the bushes was a cave big enough to fit in a large adolescent wolf and a human.

"You are a natural, Yakul." Ashitaka complimented. The elk lowed proudly and kept the bushes raised until Ashitaka managed to drag the wolf into the cave. Once he got the large wolf inside, the youth returned to Yakul and grabbed his supplies from the saddle before turning back to his charge.

Once the youth had gotten the wolf's limp form settled in, he nodded at Yakul and the elk shook the plants off from his antlers and began grazing. Ashitaka took a calming breath before he inspected the wounds on the wolf's body.

They were very deep and needed to be treated right away. Ashitaka turned back to the supplies he'd brought with him and took out a large cloth. The youth then tore the material apart and began wrapping them around the gaping wounds.

Ashitaka felt the wolf twitch slightly as he wrapped the wound on her front leg. Observing the rest of the god's body, Ashitaka's eyes widened when he saw the arrow in the wolf's flank. He would have to get the arrow out somehow without inflicting too much pain on the wolf.

Slowly, Ashitaka wrapped his hand around the arrow and yanked as hard as he could. The wolf snarled in pain, still in an unconscious state. The youth sighed calmly before yanking at the arrow until it finally tore away from the wolf's flank.

The female's painful whimpers ceased, relieving Ashitaka's tension. As the brown haired youth sat back, he unpacked some of his supply of dried meat and began eating.

Every now and then Ashitaka would glance at the unconscious young wolf, hoping that she may come to, soon. It felt really unsettling to see the young wolf so still, his parents had always said that wolves were known for their free spirit and move around constantly, free from all troubles.

The wolf growled slightly before opening her eyes. Everything was in a blur; her vision was all fogged up. All she could remember was the pain in her body, the burning sensations, and her open wounds stinging in protest every time she moved.

San struggled to move but her body refused to obey, pinning her down on the spot. What had happened?

"Are you all right?" A gentle voice asked somewhere in the darkness. San lifted her head, scanning her surroundings. Was she…inside a cave? But how? She knew that she had never managed to find shelter before she collapsed.

"You shouldn't move around so much, you might reopen your wounds." As the voice spoke, San realized how familiar it sounded. But how could it be possible?

The wolf turned her head slightly and finally caught the sight of a familiar face.

"What are you doing back here human? Didn't I make it clear that you are not wanted?" San growled. The young man looked at her calmly. "I heard a wolf's howl a while back. I had a feeling that one of the wolf gods might be in danger, so I couldn't ignore the fact that someone was in peril."

His words were astounding to her even though it had been two weeks since they spoke face-to-face. San snarled lightly, "You're still living in your fantasy world, human. I've made it clear before; we can never be allies."

When San made a move to stand, her legs wobbled and collapsed. She snarled in frustration; she needed to meet with the others soon.

Ashitaka took a careful step toward the wolf. "Please, you're hurt. You need to rest or your wounds might never heal." "Don't tell me what to do human! I'm capable of looking out for myself; I don't need some naïve and foolish human boy to look out for me!" San snarled, clawing at Ashitaka with her huge paw.

The youth stepped back and shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry, but I can't just let you move on your own while you're injured so badly." Ashitaka then reached into his pouch and took out a few helpings of dry meat. "Here, eat this. I'm sure you are feeling hungry."

San glared at the meat in the human's hand and snarled. "Are you taking pity on me, human? If you are, then just leave me alone before I crunch your head in my jaws!"

Ashitaka nodded. "I understand. I'll just leave this here then. In case you need to eat anything." With that being said, he left the dried meat in front of the young wolf, near enough for her to easily grab it in her jaws.

Ashitaka then turned and moved a few paces away from the she-wolf, giving her privacy.

San growled slightly when the burning sensation in her flank alerted her about the arrow. She quickly turned her head to look at the arrow that struck her down but felt her eyes widen in confusion when she couldn't see the arrow buried in her flank.

"_How…? I never managed to remove the damned thing." _Carefully, San glanced over to where the human boy was sitting by a fire that he made. He was silent and fiddling with something in his hand. San narrowed her eyes to get a better look at the object in his hands.

Sure enough, the arrow that had been pierced in her flank was in the young man's hands. He was unconsciously twirling the arrow between his fingers while staring at the campfire.

The young wolf rested her eyes on the human's back, watching as the light of the fire played along his still and thoughtful form.

As silence continued to pass between San and the strange human boy, the young wolf suddenly felt the familiar urge of curiosity. This human had been trying to speak with her again for the past two weeks, never once faltering or giving up. This human wanted peace, wanted humans and the forest to live in peace like friends. What made this human feel the urge to actually enter the forest and speak to a wolf god about what he thinks about the animosity between the two races?

"Why did you come here? What exactly are you looking for?" San suddenly asked. The youth turned in surprise but answered politely, "I wanted to find a way to convince everyone in Iron Town that we don't need to fight against the forest. I wanted to find…something to make them understand."

San glanced down at the arrow in the boy's hand. "Why did you help me? It would have been easier to walk away and ignore me, instead you decided to drag me all the way in here and cover my wounds. Why?"

Ashitaka looked at the arrow he held. "It felt like the right thing to do. You're right; I could have ignored you and walked away but…it would only bring more hatred if the other wolves found out that one of them has been killed. Not only that, but it would be cruel to just allow you to die. You still have a lot to live for."

The wolf growled softly, a thoughtful look appearing on her face.

For a moment, neither man nor wolf spoke until a low whining sound came from the wolf. "You're strange. I never met a human like you before; you show up out of the blue with the resolve to create a peaceful world between us and you humans, and now you decide to return and nurse me back to health."

Ashitaka looked the wolf carefully before saying, "The truth is, Great Wolf, my parents were killed when I was younger. They were taking a walk in this very forest, wanting to admire just how beautiful it looked form the inside and not just from the outside. They weren't intending to harm the forest in any way; my father did not even bother to bring a weapon. Suddenly, my parents were killed by a stampede of boar gods. I was devastated but I remembered what my parents always told me about the forest and its creatures. Because of that I…don't feel any kind of hatred towards the forest."

San was taken aback by this revelation. "You have every reason to hate us, human. The boars from this forest killed your parents."

"No. They were protecting their territory; they had no idea that my parents meant no harm. I know that my mother and father wouldn't want me to grow resentful, so I never bore any hatred towards the boars or the forest." Ashitaka said.

San sighed; this strange human was making her dizzy in confusion. Slowly, she lifted her head and leaned forward to grab the dry meat in her jaws. "Thank you." "No need to thank me. Just concentrate on getting better." He said kindly.

San stared at the human while she devoured the meat in an instant, giving her huge size. "What makes you think we can ever be at peace with each other?" "I don't know exactly. But I know we can all find a way to live." He answered quietly.

San huffed slightly and stared at the youth's dark, gentle eyes. "What's your name human?"

Ashitaka was taken by surprise but quickly regained his composure and smiled warmly at the young wolf. "My name is Ashitaka. What's your name?"

San felt herself getting lost in his warm smile and felt the urge to smile in response. Surprisingly, she managed to smile back without looking too menacing or threatening. "My name is San."

* * *

"What do you mean Ashitaka's missing? We need his help right now! Asano's samurai are trying to capture Iron Town!" The pudgy man shrank back at Gonza's loud voice and stammered, "I'm sorry sir! But he was gone when I went to wake him up to tell him about the attack."

"Calm down Gonza, I'm sure the boy is fine. He always somehow manages to get himself out of rather difficult situations." Eboshi said calmly.

"But milady! He's the best warriors we have in Iron Town!"

"Now Gonza, I'm sure we can handle a few samurai, besides it wouldn't be good for us to be so dependent on Ashitaka."

Gonza sighed in defeat and turned back to the pudgy man. "Tell everyone to prepare themselves and alert the riflemen." The man nodded and ran out of the hut.

As Goza left to prepare himself for battle as well, Eboshi sighed tiredly and stared upwards, lost in thought.

"Where have you run off to now, Ashitaka?"

* * *

Ashitaka poked at the campfire with a thin twig and glanced at the wolf that slept beside him.

After introducing their names to each other, the wolf had finally calmed down and even allowed Ashitaka to change her bandages; after he had done so, the wolf decided to move and lie down beside him. She'd simply stated that she needed a way to keep herself warm, he did not comment.

The youth sighed as he watched the fire slowly die out.

"You humans sigh a lot, don't you know that?" San commented, glancing up at her rescuer. Ashitaka chuckled and replied, "Only when we are deep in thought. How are your wounds?"

San yawned before slowing raising herself into a sitting position. "It's just a slight sting, nothing to worry about. Thank you, human…Ashitaka."

"You welcome, San." Ashitaka said with a gentle smile playing on his lips.

The young wolf huffed and shook her head in annoyance. "I never thought I'd end up be grateful to a human, of all things. I guess you want me to do something for you in return then."

"No. There's no need to do anything for me, San. I wanted to see you again and I wanted to help you, it's as simple as that."  
"What are you supposed to be now? An ally like you wanted in the first place? A hero to the Wolf Clan? A rescuer?"

Ashitaka shook his head and looked at her. "What about a friend?" San tilted her head slightly. "A friend? To a human?"

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with us being friends, is there?" Ashitaka asked, unfazed by San's reluctance to connect with a human. "Why do you even want to friends, human…I mean, Ashitaka?

"You don't need a reason to be friends with someone, San. Everyone needs someone to talk to, someone to be there for you when everybody else never seem to understand you. I won't lie to you San, I feel like that at times. What about you?" Ashitaka watched as the young wolf lowered her head slightly, trying to take on his words.

San glanced at the human beside her before saying, "Maybe just a little bit, but nothing I can't solve by myself."

Ashitaka nodded. "But still, wouldn't you feel better if someone were there to listen to your troubles?"

"Why would you like to listen to my troubles, anyway? You wouldn't understand any of it." San insisted stubbornly.

"Try me. I promise I won't laugh or say anything unless you want me to." Said Ashitaka, reassuringly. "I'll even tell you something if you want."

San's ears twitched and she sighed. "Fine. But it would be meaningless to you." She warned.

The young man nodded and waited patiently for the wolf to speak. San huffed and lay back down.

"There are times when I feel…isolated. As if I'm being chained and held back by something. I could never tell my mother or even my brothers; they would just lecture me like they always do."

Ashitaka listened attentively, paying special attention to everything she told him. He never said a word, knowing he was only there to listen.

"I'm the youngest among my family, but everyone tells me that when the time comes I have to be the next leader of my Clan in my mother's place. I feel like I'm being told what do. My brothers always try to reassure me that as the next leader, I am the one who tells the others what to do. But that's not what bothers me." San paused. Was the human actually listening to every word she lets out?

Ashitaka asked, "What makes you feel so held back? Did the other wolves force you into the position?"

San growled. "No. At least, not the whole Clan; the Oracle Wolf is the wisest wolf in the Clan and everyone, including the leader, must listen to his advice. The last Oracle Wolf said that I was born to be the next leader of the Wolf Clan, even though my brothers were born first. I've always felt like there is a lot of responsibility I should take, but I'm not ready. I've tried to tell them many times that my brothers would be more suitable but…"

"They all believe that you should be the one instead." Ashitaka finished for her. San nodded. "Yeah… That's why I try to escape whenever I can, get away from the pressure I feel."

"I know how you feel, San. Everyone at Iron Town knows my parents; my father was one of the best warriors they had and my mother was the wisest healer. They all expected me to excel farther than my parents did. I was able to learn farming, combat methods, and herbal treatments like my mother and father did." Ashitaka said.

"_So that's why you were able to fix my wounds so well." _San mused silently. "So you were supposed to be perfect at everything then."

Ashitaka nodded. "In a way, yes. But my parents were very understanding and they never pushed me. They always told me that it's okay to give up sometimes, as long as you know you've given it your all. That made me _want _to meet their expectations and everyone else's."

San was silent for a long time; she had never known that a human was capable of understanding such feelings of frustrations.

"Ashitaka, tell me something…" The youth looked at his wolf companion. "Yes?"

San looked up at him. "Why are you here in the forest but not with the other humans in that town? Won't they wonder where you are?" Ashitaka shook his head. "I've disappeared at times before. They'll know I'll come back to them unharmed."

"What about your mate then?" The she-wolf asked suddenly. Ashitaka's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

San growled. "I said, what about your mate? Wouldn't she be worried? We wolves don't like repeating ourselves you know. Especially to humans."

"I don't have one."

"What?" San looked at him.

Ashitaka smiled ruefully. "I don't have a wife. Mate, in your case." San snorted. "You expect me to believe that? Every male human always has a mate."

"Not all of us are ready to be tied down, San. It's like you said about the other wolves pressuring you about being the next leader; the others at Iron Town want to see me settle down and have a family." Ashitaka replied.

"But then…why didn't you?" San asked, now very curious about human mating rituals.

Ashitaka shrugged. "I guess…I'm not ready."

San and Ashitaka stared at each other for a long time before San broke the silence by saying; "I think there's a lot we can learn from each other, Ashitaka."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's the third chapter of Spirit Heart. I hope you all liked the story thus far. Just give this fic a chance, if it's the whole animal/human thing you're worried about, please don't worry. As I've said before in the previous chappie; I'll be taking this slow and the couple's species barrier won't be a problem soon. Just wait a while longer and keep reading so it would be more understandable. I'm working on the mystic/ancient stuff here, people! C'mon work with me! And besides, there are a couple of legends where an animal falls for a human and vice versa. Just think of Miyazaki's other works like Ponyo! **

**Anyway, thank you for reading my story and I will be working on the rest.**

**Until then…**


	4. Chapter IV: Trust

**Disclaimer: ****I'm back with the fourth chapter of Spirit Heart! I really hope my story's good enough to be read and reviewed by all of you Princess Mononoke fans out there. **

**So anyway, we will be starting the rocky and slow-developing friendship between Ashitaka and Wolf San in this chapter. **

**Mainly, the issues that we will be experiencing in the upcoming chapters is San's trust towards Ashitaka; since he saved her life in the last chapter San would start trusting him (albeit reluctantly) and try to begin a slow (VERY slow) friendship with him.**

**As for Ashitaka, well… Let's just say that he's more than willing to give San her space and time until she knows that she can trust him completely.**

**With that cleared up, on with the story!**

**Summary****: In a time where great beasts ruled the forests, a young and rebellious wolf named San was trained for the day she would soon become a great warrior to fight the humans and become leader of the Wolf Clan. Although a skillful and undefeated fighter, San tends to run off on her own despite her mother and older brothers' warnings. But on this day, she would encounter the one thing that she may be living for.**

**Ashitaka, a noble and pure-hearted warrior one day enters the domain of the forests gods in search of a way to prove that humanity and the forest can co-exist and finds, maybe the one who was meant to help him realize that peace can be restored as well as help him realize his own heart's desires. **

**But can a man truly love a wolf?**

**SPIRIT HEART**

**Chapter IV: Trust**

Ashitaka stepped out of the cave and checked his surroundings carefully.

When he was sure that it was safe, he looked over his shoulder and nodded, signaling that the area was completely safe. Yakul looked over at his master and watched as the large white-and-dark green form limped out of the shelter.

San moved slowly as she exited the cave. A day had already passed since Ashitaka had found San bloodied and injured badly. Already the two seemed to have come into terms with each other, especially San, despite her clear annoyance.

"Are you sure you can move on your own now?" Ashitaka asked in concern when San stumbled slightly before regaining her balance. She scowled at him, resisting the urge to bare her fangs at him. But if there was anything that San had learned during her recovery lying beside Ashitaka, it was that he only meant well. For a human.

"I'm fine. Just caught off balance; I've been lying still for a day now." San answered. Nodding, Ashitaka walked over to Yakul and stroked his neck. "How are you, my friend? Are you enjoying the forest?" In response, Yakul lowed and nudged Ashitaka's arm.

San watched the exchange and decided to approach the pair slowly, trying to avoid startling the red elk.

Yakul looked over at the young she-wolf and snorted in greeting. San was taken aback at the elk's gesture. Ashitaka seemed to notice as well and gestured at San. "Yakul, this is San. San, this is my friend Yakul."

Yakul lowed and began trotting towards San. The wolf stood still in amazement as the elk stopped directly in front of her and bowed his head.

"_**Hello. I'm Yakul, it's nice to finally meet you face-to-face, San. Ashitaka has been talking about you to me all the time these past two weeks."**_

San glanced at Ashitaka who was watching the scene with interest. "I think he likes you." San huffed and looked at Yakul before nodding in acknowledgement and limping her way over to Ashitaka. Yakul followed behind.

"I'm sure that Iron Town had managed to deal with the samurai, so it should be safe for the both if us to return." Said Ashitaka, scanning the area again.

San whined and lifted her paw, grasping at the bandages with her teeth and began pulling them off. Ashitaka's eyes widened at this and made a move to stop her until San gave him a look.

"If I return to my Clan with bandages on my body, they'll know that I was with a human." She explained briefly then proceeded with taking off her bandages. Ashitaka nodded and began assisting the young wolf with removing the wrappings.

The injuries were still tender but not as serious as the previous day. The other wolves wouldn't be able to tell that a human had helped in nursing her back to health. But there was still the issue about the scent.

"This is where we part ways hum- Ashitaka. Thank for…nursing me back to health yesterday. Don't worry; I'm a wolf after all. These injuries won't bother me while I'm travelling." San said.

Ashitaka smiled warmly at the wolf. "There's no need to thank me, San. Just look after your wounds carefully when you move around. You shouldn't push yourself too hard, especially with injuries like that." "Like I said; there's no need to worry about me. I don't see why you have to in the first place." Replied San with a light growl.

Yakul lowed._** "He only means well San. There's no need to feel annoyed at him." **_The young wolf growled again and stood straight. "I better go now, Ashitaka. The others are probably going insane by now."

Ashitaka nodded. "Take care then."

"I will, don't worry. It's yourself you have to look out for; your kind is not welcome here. Remember that." San advised before she trotted off into the forest toward the Wolf Clan's territory.

Ashitaka sighed and mounted Yakul. "She had so much bottled up inside of her Yakul. I'm glad she's feeling better now." The elk snorted in understanding before making his way toward Iron Town, fully aware that his rider would probably be in a dazed state for a while.

****

San tried to hurry without pushing her injuries too far but she wasn't getting any farther. She needed to return to the Clan soon or else the other wolves would begin a meaningless rampage, especially Nukha.

Growling to herself, San allowed her mind to drift back to the previous day.

After letting out her frustrations to Ashitaka and learning more about him in return, San had begun to relax and lower her guard slowly. Oddly enough, the human did not seem to mind the fact that she still did not trust him completely. In fact, he understood very well.

A human like that was certainly one of a kind. Even his scent was different from the other humans; while all humans smelled like smoke, sweat, iron and dirt; Ashitaka smelled more like the forest and the flowing stream along with his own unique scent. Although that may be due to his constant visits... No, he had always smelled that way. That was the reason why San had been able to recognize his scent when he kept visiting.

San stopped dead in her tracks and cursed. His scent! It was still on her!

Changing directions, San headed over to a stream and carefully walked into the cool, clear water. The stream's cool feeling washed over San's tense form, slowly relaxing the wolf's wounds and ridding her body of Ashitaka's scent.

Once she was sure the human's odor has lefty her body, San slowly climbed out of the water and began setting off toward Wolf Clan territory once again.

Ashitaka suddenly crept into San's mind once again as she walked on deeper into the forest; the young man was the strangest being she had ever encountered. Despite him being human, Ashitaka seemed to get along well with the forest and its surroundings. The kodama didn't seem to mind his presence.

Another thought came into San's mind at the thought of the kodama; they seldom came out to play among the plants and trees around the forest anymore. This worried the young wolf as she neared the Wolf Clan's territory.

San huffed at herself and came to a stop. Why was she worrying so much all of a sudden? It wasn't like her.

Before the she-wolf could move again, she was tackled to the ground by another huge body, yet it was a little smaller than San's. The young wolf growled in pain and lifted her head to glare at the offender.

Haku stood in front of San with the front part of his body dropped to the ground and his tail wagging in the air. "San! I knew you'd return safely."

The older wolf snorted and lifted herself from the ground slowly.

"San!" Several voices cried out from behind her, causing San to growl in annoyance. She turned to look at the new arrivals and sighed.

Nausicaa approached the older female and touched noses with her in greeting. Haku trotted over to Chihiro when she was next in greeting San.

Howl and Sophie, seeming to be the only full grown wolves to arrive with the other pups, gave San motherly and fatherly licks on the head while Kiki, Asbel, and Sheeta pranced happily around San.

Dante and Nero approached their sister last and nuzzled each side of her neck, grateful that she was alive and well.

"Thank the gods you are alive, San. We were all so worried; Mother was so enraged when we told her." Said Nero. Dante pawed San's front leg playfully but quickly tensed when his younger sister growled in pain.

"San, your wounded! What happened?" Dante demanded. Nausicaa walked over to inspect San's injuries carefully before sprinting off through the trees.

Nero snarled at San's wounds. "Those humans! Did they hurt you badly?" "I'm fine, Nero. I managed to rest myself yesterday. The wounds aren't so bad now." Replied San, being careful not to mention how she had been saved by a human.

"We'd better bring you home now. Mother's been worried sick about you since yesterday." Said Dante, nudging San forward, making sure not to touch her wounds.

Just then, Nausicaa returned while carrying several herbal plants in her jaws. The auburn wolf dropped the herbs at San's paws and mentioned at her legs. "You should put some herbs on your leg first; it'll be less painful when you walk."

San nodded and lay down. Nausicaa lifted some of the herbs with her jaws and gently compressed them onto San's leg wound with her paw.

San growled at the slight sting and sighed when it was over. When she stood up again, she kept her injured front leg tucked beneath her and limped forward. Nero and Dante sighed at the slow pace their sister must move in and went to either side of San, guiding her forward.

Nausicaa picked up the remaining herbs and followed behind with the other wolves.

****

After Ashitaka was sure that Yakul was comfortably back in his stall, he walked back into his hut and sighed tiredly. After San had left to return to the other wolves, Ashitaka had quickly made his way back to Iron Town and was glad that the people were all well despite the samurai attack that he had missed due to treating San's wounds.

A slight clatter caught Ashitaka's attention and he instantly whirled around to face the intruder.

Eboshi sat calmly on Ashitaka's bunk, her expression was all too knowing. "Welcome back, Ashitaka. It's good to see that you are alive and well; I was afraid that some of the samurai might have captured you. But knowing you since you were just a little boy, I was confident that you would return unharmed."

The youth relaxed and nodded. "I'm sorry that I wasn't around to help, Eboshi. There was something important that I needed to do, but I can't tell you more than that."

"I understand. After all, everybody has their secrets, you are no exception. But tell me, how was the forest?" Eboshi asked suddenly, surprising Ashitaka who covered his shock with a slight shrug of his shoulder.

"The forest is doing really well. Are you sure that you need to cut down all the trees? There must be another way to make a living for the town without harming the forest."

Eboshi sighed. "So you still think that an alliance is still possible between us?" "Of course I do." Ashitaka replied back.

"You just won't give up, will you boy? I suppose that a truce may be possible but at the moment, there can be no such thing." With that, Eboshi stood up and began leaving his hut.

Ashitaka rubbed the back of his neck tiredly then tensed at Eboshi's next words. "I understand that you love the forest as much as your parents did, but please remember that you are a human. You should not forget your own…species."

The youth whirled around to face Eboshi, but she had already left.

What did she mean by what she said? Did Eboshi somehow discovered Ashitaka's new found friendship with one of the wolf gods? No, that was not possible.

Rather than worrying about it, Ashitaka lay down on his bunk and closed his eyes. Yesterday had been interesting while he was helping San recover from her wounds.

San. Somehow, the name sounded different from what the wolf gods usually call themselves. Usually, wolf gods bore names that sounded strong, proud, and free-spirited. But San's name sounded so simple, so ordinary, and so human.

But her name also made her sound as strong as she had proven herself to be.

Ashitaka shook his head and sat up. It was definitely unhealthy to think too much about a certain animal for too long, god or not. Still, the youth couldn't help but feel the rush of excitement at the thought of San deciding to slowly but surely begin a small friendship with him. Maybe there was hope for peace, one day.

Finally, Ashitaka closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

San stood before Moro with her head lowered in shame.

"How could allow yourself to rush head on into danger, San? I don't know what I would have done if I had ever lost you!" Moro scolded, baring her fangs slightly.

San whimpered, "Mother! I'm fine, look at me. I'm perfectly fine and alive."

Moro did not seem convinced. "You are wounded San. And you could have died yesterday, thank the heavens that you were lucky enough to survive with wounds like that."

San's ears flattened against her head when Moro said this. _"I was saved by a human. That's how I managed to survive. And his name is…Ashitaka." _

Noticing their sister's tension, Dante and Nero stepped forward. "It was our fault, Mother. We allowed San to fight the humans alone." Nero said. Dante nodded. "Yes, it wasn't San's fault. We could've stopped her but we didn't. Nausicaa had been the wise one at that time but we refused to listen and allowed San to fight alone."

Moro growled at her sons. "The both of you are supposed to look after her! She's your younger sister; it's your responsibility to look out for her and each other!"

San snarled suddenly, lifting her head to look at Moro. "They have to look out for me because I'm the youngest, or because I'm destined to be the next leader?" Moro turned to her youngest pup in surprise. "What?"

"I said, are my brothers responsible for my safety because I'm their younger sister or is it because I'm next in line as the Wolf Clan's leader? Tell Mother; which is it?" San growled.

Nausicaa's ears lowered slightly, shrinking back at San's sudden outburst and the rage that she knew that Moro would unleash. Dante and Nero stared at their sister in shock.

Moro snarled at her daughter angrily. "You are a part of the family, San. Your brothers look out for you because you are their sister, the same goes for you to your brothers as well. And how dare you think that I only kept you for the sake of the Clan's line!"

San stood her ground. "If what you are saying is true, then why do I feel like I won't be treated the same way if I wasn't the next one to lead our Clan? Tell me!"

"You were born with the potential to lead the Clan in your mother's stead. It is only natural that the other wolves respect you and make sure that you are away from harm." Dante, Nero, and Nausicaa snarled when Nukha approached. San felt her body tense in anger as she noted Nukha's proud and arrogant stance.

"This isn't any of you business Nukha! Stay out of it!" Growled San, glaring at the Oracle Wolf.

Moro snorted. "It is not part of the Oracle Wolf's duty to interfere with family matters, Nukha. This meddling will only be your undoing."

"On the contrary Moro; your daughter has been granted too much freedom and needs to be taught a little more discipline. A leader of the Wolf Clan must not be seen wandering off like some rabid wolf pup. In other words, San must be trained to be ardent about destroying the humans in the near future. She is coming of age and needs to be ready." Nukha said, glaring at San.

Nero and Dante stood in front of San, blocking her from Nukha's glare. Nausicaa joined the brothers along with Howl, Sophie, and the younger wolves.

"We're not protecting San because she's the next leader of this Clan! We're protecting her because she is our friend! She saved our lives by going on to fight the humans by herself and nearly got killed in the process. It's only right that we cherish her friendship like I know she cherishes ours." Explained Nausicaa while baring her fangs at Nukha.

The Oracle Wolf huffed. "I see you did not learn your lesson, pup! You are still a stubborn and undisciplined female."

"You harmed Nausicaa for nothing! She was only stating a way for us to avoid conflict and dying, yet you released your six cohorts onto her!" Yelled Howl. Sophie growled in agreement.

San let out a howl, catching everyone's attention.

"I don't care how you think of my ways, Nukha! It's none of your concern or anyone else's so just stay out of my way! I'm tired of taking in all of your criticisms!" With that, San turned away and sprinted off, leaving everyone behind in shock.

* * *

San ran as fast as her injuries would allow her, ignoring the sharp pain of protest in her body. She hated it when Nukha would simply state his opinion when he was unwanted in the conversation. But most of all, San hated it when her mother just stood there and watched.

The young wolf growled angrily at the very thought of Nukha actually being allowed to meddle in her family's problems as if he were a part of everything. That was when San realized that she hated Nukha just as much as she hated the humans; he was a brilliant fighter but was as arrogant with the other wolves as he was toward the humans. It bothered San to no end.

When San neared her meadow, she stopped in her tracks when a familiar scent reached her nostrils. The young wolf took a couple of steps forward and froze as she peeked from behind the bushes.

Ashitaka lay among the grass and flowers, staring up at the darkening sky, looking completely at home.

What was he doing here again? Was he waiting for her to arrive just as she'd seen him done the past two weeks, or was he just looking for solitude?

San lifted a paw to take another step, but hesitated. Should she appear to him now? Or should she just watch like she had before? So many hard decisions to make, San thought and shook her head in frustration.

She watched as Ashitaka lay there, unarmed. An easy target, looking so relaxed and clam.

But he did save her life the other day. It was the least she could do for him in exchange. Releasing a breath, San took slow steps forward until she was in the meadow and out from the bushes.

He did not seem to notice her presence yet so she decided to speak.

"It's not a wise thing to just lay there in the middle of the forest, human. Any one of us gods would be more than willing to crush you right away."

Ashitaka sat up and turned in surprise. San stood there with her white-and-dark green tail lifted in the air, observing him carefully with dark blue eyes.

"San. You came; I knew you would one day." Ashitaka said quietly, smiling at the wolf.

San huffed and walked closer until she was next to the youth and lay down, a whining sound escaping from the back of her throat.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No. Why would you think that?" San asked.

Ashitaka lay back down and stared up at the sky that was now turning dark. "You seem troubled. Your body is tense and you're shaking a bit."

"It's nothing important. Just leave it; I don't want to talk about that." San growled lightly. Ashitaka didn't pry and she was grateful for that.

The youth watched as the stars began to appear and glanced at the female wolf beside him. She had been quiet for some time now and it worried him, but he knew better than to ask if she didn't want to discuss it.

"Why are you here again Ashitaka?" The wolf asked suddenly. Ashitaka closed his eyes for a moment before answering, "I was having trouble with falling asleep, and so I decided to come here."

San glanced at their surroundings. "You came without Yakul? That seems a bit unusual." "I decided to let him rest. He was very tired after the trip." Ashitaka explained.

San looked over at the human that lay beside her and took in his appearance. His brown hair was short and messy. He wore a blue tunic and arm coverings that were in a darker blue, and skin-colored slacks covered his legs. Despite the obvious fact that he was human, he seemed different, and seemed to stand out from the rest.

"I was being pressured by the Oracle Wolf again after I returned." She started. Ashitaka looked at the wolf and stayed quiet, knowing that she had something to let out.

"Nukha is his name; he was telling my mother that I needed to be disciplined if I was to lead the Clan in her place. Nukha wasn't even part of the discussion and he just walked in as if he were a part everything we talk about!" San snarled at the recall of Nukha's words.

Ashitaka asked carefully, "What did your mother say?" San snorted. "That's just it. She didn't say anything. I told you before; the Clan listens to the advice of the Oracle Wolf, including the leader. I hated that my mother never said a word to Nukha, so I just left."

"I'm sorry, San. I wish I knew." Ashitaka whispered, surprising San. "Why?"

Ashitaka sat up and looked at her. "I wish I knew how hard it must be for you. I know that my experiences aren't even similar to what you are facing."

San sat upright and turned her stare toward Ashitaka. "Nobody can control things that happen in life, human. I don't need anyone to sympathize with me. But…thank you, for trying to understand. I have to admit, I feel better now."

Ashitaka nodded and smiled. "You're welcome. It always helps to talk to someone sometimes." San nodded in agreement.

The two became silent for a while, neither saying a word or even bothering to interrupt the peace between them.

The sky was now dark and full of glittering stars. It was a peaceful sight for the odd pair that sat in the meadow.

Ashitaka looked back at San and took in her still profile. Her head was lifted upward, staring at the stars in the night sky with sad blue eyes. The wolf noticed his stare and turned her head to look back at him.

Ashitaka slowly lifted a hand and moved it toward the wolf. San glanced at the youth's hand moving toward her slowly and felt his hesitation.

The youth lowered his hand slightly then lifted it again, bringing it closer to the wolf's muzzle. San twitched then flinched away slightly.

Ashitaka retracted his hand a bit before lifting it toward the she-wolf again.

San's ears lowered slightly along with her head as Ashitaka's hand came closer until he finally touched her head.

Ashitaka sighed in relief as he touched San's head carefully then began stroking it slowly.

San ears flattened at either side of her head at the feel of the youth's hand stroking her head. He was careful to pet her slowly as not to agitate her and slowly scratched a spot behind her ear.

San whimpered and nudged his hand. It was strange, allowing a human to stroke her fur; it felt so foreign to her. Ashitaka started stroking down to her back, smoothing out the dark green fur on her back, making sure not make her feel irritated enough to run away.

The young wolf felt her eyes close slowly as she took in the feeling of Ashitaka's gentle stroke on her soft double-colored fur. Her tongue lolled out at the side of her mouth, making the young man smile.

"Feeling better?" He asked. San nodded then nudged at Ashitaka hand when he lowered it back onto his lap. The youth understood and began stroking the fur on her head again.

The wolf let out a yawn and lowered her body onto the grass while Ashitaka continued to stroke her fur.

San felt herself becoming rather sleepy as Ashitaka stroked the fur on her head, then her back. It was a rather comforting feeling for the young wolf; everything she felt was melting away, dissolving into nothing.

Ashitaka watched the stars as he combed his fingers through the wolf's thick fur then tensed slightly when he felt San rest her large head on his lap. "This is why dogs enjoy the company of humans? Who would've thought?"

Ashitaka chuckled. "Dogs only enjoy being around humans if we treat them right. And you are a wolf god, not a dog." "That's the point. This shouldn't be enjoyable… Maybe you're just good with your hands." San muttered, yawning after a while.

"I understand that you hate humans, San. But I want you to know that I would like us to be friends." Ashitaka said as he stopped stroking the wolf's head. San lifted her head off his lap and sat up straight, giving Ashitaka a weary look. "You're still going to insist that we can be friends?"

The youth only nodded in response.

San growled lightly and sighed when Ashitaka's gaze did not waver from her own intense blue glare. "You're stubborn for a human."

Ashitaka stifled a chuckle. "I understand that you don't to have anything to do with me but…it would be nice to have a friend to talk to when no one else would listen." "Don't you have any other human friends back in that Iron Town?" Asked San.

"I do, and they are very good friends. I've known them for years but…sometimes they too don't understand." Ashitaka said sadly. San was silent for a moment before standing up and walking a few paces away from Ashitaka. The young man looked on in confusion, wondering what the wolf was up to.

Finally, San turned around and crouched.

Ashitaka's eyes widened and he tensed. San growled at him lightly. "If you really want us to become friends, then I suggest you learn how to defend yourself well." Before Ashitaka could ask, he found himself being tackled to the ground by the adolescent wolf god. San looked down at Ashitaka as she pinned him down with her large paws.

The look in the wolf's eyes looked rather playful now. It was a pleasant surprise for Ashitaka.

San growled playfully and began wagging her tail slightly, looking at Ashitaka expectantly. The young man chuckled shoved at San's chest carefully. The she-wolf looked rather pleased at his response and jumped away from him, her body crouched and ready.

Ashitaka smiled and ran at San, circling his arms around her neck in a slight choke-hold. San growled and twisted her head around a few times in an effort to loosen Ashitaka's grip. The young man held on until the wolf suddenly swiped at his ankles with her paw, causing Ashitaka to fall onto his backside.

The youth stared at San in surprise while she looked back at him smugly.

Ashitaka let out a laugh and shook his head. "I'm glad you're feeling better now, San." "You're not bad for a human. After all, you humans never play games that we wolves enjoy; I'm actually surprised that you know how to wrestle so well." San replied. Ashitaka smiled. "Thank you, San."

When the she-wolf finally calmed down, she went over to the human and sat beside him.

"Fine." San said suddenly, surprising Ashitaka. The wolf looked at him and huffed in defeat. "I'll try to see what it's like to befriend a human. Just this once."

Ashitaka beamed and bowed his head. "I'm grateful." San shook her head and looked away. Just what was she getting herself into?

"You are a very strange human."

* * *

**There it is! Finally! The fourth chapter. I'm sorry for being so late; I had so much to do. Not to mention Christmas is here! **

**So I hope that this chapter helps you see that San and Ashitaka's friendship is just beginning. The next chapter would be a bit more interesting; it will contain the start of San and Ashitaka's friendship so please stay tuned and enjoy.**

**Until Then…**


	5. Chapter V: Friendship

**Disclaimer:**** I'm back again with the next chapter of Spirit Heart! In this chapter, we see San and Ashitaka on the starting line of their new found friendship. San is slowly warming up to Ashitaka and is also learning to have a little more fun.**

**I have a feeling that this will be a very fun chapter for me to write. I'm already trembling with excitement over here!**

**Summary****: In a time where great beasts ruled the forests, a young and rebellious wolf named San was trained for the day she would soon become a great warrior to fight the humans and become leader of the Wolf Clan. Although a skillful and undefeated fighter, San tends to run off on her own despite her mother and older brothers' warnings. But on this day, she would encounter the one thing that she may be living for.**

**Ashitaka, a noble and pure-hearted warrior one day enters the domain of the forests gods in search of a way to prove that humanity and the forest can co-exist and finds, maybe the one who was meant to help him realize that peace can be restored as well as help him realize his own heart's desires. **

**But can a man truly love a wolf?**

**SPIRIT HEART**

**Chapter V: Friendship**

Ashitaka sighed in relief when his work was finally done.

Everyone had been busy with building a new hut, which was now finished. Ashitaka leapt off the roof and headed for his own hut in a hurry.

Toki and Kohroku paused and stared when Ashitaka suddenly ran past them, obviously in a hurry for some unknown reason. "He certainly is energetic today." Kohroku commented. Toki snorted. "At least he's got energy, unlike you." "But Sweetness, Ashitaka is young! Younger people always have energy to spare."

Toki glared at her husband. "You're just using that as an excuse!"

Ashitaka ran over to Yakul's stall and smiled at the elk. "It's time for another visit, my friend." Yakul snorted and lowed happily at the news.

The young man quickly placed the saddle on Yakul's back and quickly led the elk by the reins over to the secret passageway. Once Ashitaka was sure that nobody had spotted him, he mounted Yakul and rode off toward the forest.

During the night before, San had suddenly remembered that the other wolves might be looking for her and she instantly got to her feet. Before she left, however, she had turned to Ashitaka and said, "Tomorrow, whenever you can make it."

Ashitaka didn't need to ask; he knew what San had meant and nodded before he too returned home.

Now as he guided Yakul thorough the still lush vegetation of the ancient forest, Ashitaka wondered if San would already be at the meadow by now.

****

San sprinted off toward her secret meadow, enjoying as the wind whipped at her fur.

When she had returned home, Nero and Dante were the first to greet her and comfort her. Moro had already gone off to hunt, which left San in the company of her two brothers and the younger pups along with Howl and Sophie.

San slowed to a trot when she finally neared the meadow where she knew that Ashitaka might already be waiting. The young man confused her to no end and now San found herself attempting a friendship with the human.

As the young wolf god walked through the bushes, she spotted Ashitaka already seated on the grass beside Yakul who grazed happily.

Ashitaka turned and smiled when he saw San approaching him. "You're here." "I did ask you to come here, didn't I?" San reasoned. The young man chuckled and nodded. "You did. So, what do you usually do here?"

"I just sit and enjoy the flowers. What else is there to do?" The wolf said while hunching her shoulders slightly, and Ashitaka knew she was shrugging. "I see. Then that's what we'll do for today."

Yakul suddenly stopped his grazing and looked at San. _**"You just don't want to have fun with him." **_San glared at Yakul and growled at the red elk before looking over at Ashitaka. "Your elk is beginning to disturb me."

Ashitaka looked at San then at Yakul, wondering what could possibly be bothering the young wolf god. "You can understand what he is saying, is that right?" Ashitaka asked, understanding dawning on his face.

San nodded. Yakul snorted as he began grazing again. _**"If you would just give Ashitaka a chance, you would enjoy his company immensely."**_

San snarled at the elk before turning back to Ashitaka. "Alright then, human. How about helping me hunt today if you're so anxious to do something here." Ashitakablinked in surprise then smiled at the wolf. "That would be nice."

San snorted and turned away. "Follow me then."

The two walked for a couple of minutes with Yakul following until they reached their destination. San stopped in her tracks and glanced at her human companion. "Do you think you can keep up?"

Ashitaka nodded. San then looked over to where a herd of deer were busy grazing a couple of meters away, unaware of San, Ashitaka, and Yakul's presence. San had her eyes on a large stag and suddenly crouched down into the tall grass.

Ashitaka followed and moved forward slowly with San keeping in pace beside her.

The way the human moved so stealthily impressed San; the way humans usually hunted was ridiculous, they simply ran at the prey while screaming. But the way Ashitaka moved was completely different; he moved as if he were a wolf himself, moving slowly towards his prey.

San then noticed that Ashitaka had his sword ready in case. Clever for a human who had been visiting the forest without bringing a weapon most of the time.

The young wolf god then moved a few inches ahead of Ashitaka and kept her eyes strained on the stag. When she was close enough, San pounced.

The deer herd shrieked in surprise and scattered in all directions.

San sprinted after the alpha deer and snapped at its legs. Ashitaka kept up well enough, drawing out his wakizashi. Once he was beside the stag, Ashitaka grabbed onto its neck and hoisted himself on its back then stabbed his blade into the stag's shoulder.

San growled and leapt at the stag and crunched her fangs down into her prey's behind.

The stag shrieked and fell to the ground. It thrashed around until San trotted over to crush the stag's neck with her fangs. Ashitaka held the prey down until San had finally ended its life.

The wolf lifted her head and looked over at Ashitaka approvingly. "You hunt well for a human. That's the first time I've ever seen a human hunt like you do." Ashitaka stood up and smiled at the wolf. "Thank you."

"_**I told you that you would enjoy his company of you gave him a chance!"**_

San's expression dampened when she heard Yakul call out to her from where he stood throughout the hunt. The elk now sounded somewhat smug much to the wolf's displeasure.

Ignoring Yakul, San bent her head and began tearing at the deer's carcass. "Go on, eat." Ashitaka jumped slightly at San's sudden invitation and kneeled at the deer, slowly slicing a piece of the kill's flesh.

As Ashitaka chewed the meat, he thought of how foreign it tasted to him. Fresh raw meat, still full of blood and uncooked. It was different, but it was fine with him.

San watched in amusement as Ashitaka ate. She knew that humans would only eat when they had placed their food over a fire. It was a strange human custom. San snorted and continued to tear at the deer's flesh.

****

After consuming most of the deer, San led Ashitaka over to a stream for a drink. San watched as the human boy washed the blood from his face and hands before he scooped water into his red bowl and sipped.

The wolf savored the feel of the cool water as she lapped it with her tongue, allowing the water to refresh her senses. "…you know I've never gone to hunt on my own before." She said suddenly.

Ashitaka looked over at San. "What do you mean?"

"Whenever I go hunting, my brothers must be with me at all times. They keep saying that Mother just wants me to be safe, but I feel more like it's because I'm the next Alpha. Being in the meadow by myself is the only time I get to do things on my own. No one knows where my meadow is, except you." San explained.

The young man nodded in understanding. "That meadow you go to is your secret sanctuary, where no one can disturb you. You can be yourself while you're there." "Yes. But now that you know where I hide myself, it can't be counted as secret anymore."

Ashitaka shook his head. "Then it will be our secret. A place where two friends can talk about anything."

San stared at Ashitaka in disbelief for a few moments before she shook herself and stood erect. "If you want to explore the forest, you better make sure that none of the other gods sees you."

* * *

"Where is San?"

The question hung in the air as Nausicaa and the other wolf pups looked over at Moro's superior form. "We haven't seen her all morning, Moro." Sheeta answered finally. The other wolf god pups all nodded.

Moro growled tiredly. San always had the habit of running off on her own; no matter how many times Moro scolded her for it. San was stubborn and was never one to allow others to order her around. She had a spirit that was as free as the others of the Wolf Tribe.

Noticing Moro's sudden daze, Haku said, "I did see Dante and Nero over at the clearing not too long ago." Moro nodded and headed for the clearing.

Nausicaa felt her left ear twitch slightly as she watched Moro head for the clearing.

The other wolves might have been too busy to notice San's every mood, but Nausicaa had. She noticed how edgy San had been the last two weeks, how she kept disappearing more than usual, and even how San seemed to relax slightly but instantly tense when any of the other wolves addressed her.

Not even Dante or Nero had noticed their sister's odd behavior. The three of Moro's pups were always close, so Nausicaa found it rather unusual that San's brothers didn't find anything strange in San's past behavior.

"Are you alright, Nausicaa?" The auburn wolf jumped slightly and turned her head to look at Sophie. The light grey female tilted her head in question.

Nausicaa shook her head. "I'm okay. I was just wondering about San. Maybe the Wolf Clan shouldn't expect so much of her. She always said that she never wanted to lead the Clan."

Sophie was thoughtful for a while then nodded. "You're probably right, but…Nukha is the main reason none of the other wolves would object or stand up for San."

"Nukha doesn't care about anything else than his duty as Oracle Wolf." Pazu exclaimed, suddenly joining the conversation. Haku and Chihiro looked over at Nausicaa worriedly.

Howl trotted over to Sophie and shook his raven black fur. "San's probably fine. She always runs off on her own when we least expect it." "But she's been running off more than usual these days." Said Nausicaa. Pazu and Sheeta looked at each other they exchanged confused glances with Kiki, Haku, Haru, and Chihiro.

"She has?" They all asked in unison.

Nausicaa stared. "None of you have noticed?" The other pups shook their heads. Even Howl and Sophie looked slightly embarrassed of the fact that they too hadn't noticed.

"Maybe she just needs more time to herself," Kiki reasoned, "after all, every one of us pressured her yesterday." The others nodded in agreement, but Nausicaa remained silent.

****

Moro approached her sons slowly and asked them as calmly as she could manage, "Nero, Dante where is San?"

The wolf brothers looked at each other nervously then back at their mother. "We haven't seen her since we awoke this morning. She must have left early." Nero said. "And for what reason would she leave at daybreak?" Moro asked, eyeing her sons.

Dante huffed. "That is something we do not know about, Mother."

Moro sighed. San must have gone deep into the forest to explore on her own again. Whatever reason, Moro needed to speak with her daughter as soon as possible. But San would only return when she felt like it. "When San returns, tell her to come and see me."

Dante and Nero nodded.

* * *

Ashitaka clutched at the wolf's large head as it rammed against his shoulder. The young man sat up slightly from his position on the ground, struggling to push away the wolf's head away.

San jumped away from her human companion then charged at him again, snapping her jaws. Ashitaka grabbed onto the she-wolf's muzzle and pushed her away. San looked back at him with an amused expression before walking back to him and sitting down.

"Your wrestling is improving since the other night. I'm impressed." Ashitaka chuckled and leaned back on his hands to look up at the clouds. "Have you ever wondered what it's like to be able to fly?"

San glanced at him and turned her gaze upward. "No, that's already a job for the birds and every flying creature here. The Wolf Tribe doesn't need to think of anything else that they can't do. We are what we are." "But haven't you even thought of the freedom of flying? At least, the feel of it?" Ashitaka asked.

San shook her head. "I've never tried. I've never seen any reason to, not when I already feel free enough when I run through the forest."

"It must feel so wonderful to be as free as you are; not bothered by anything no matter what anyone says." Ashitaka mused to himself. The young wolf sighed and lay her body down. "I only wish it were that easy."

Ashitaka glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

San growled to herself and lay her head on top of her paws. "It's my mother. I knew she had been proud of me ever since I became the chosen successor, that's why I tolerate being treated the way I am being treated. "I only want to make my mother proud of me but… I feel like she would stop being proud of me if I wasn't the next leader of the Clan. Still, even with these thoughts in my head I can't stand being treated so high and differently from the other wolves. My older brothers are being treated like all the others, but why can't I be treated the same as well?"

The young man watched as the wolf spoke, noticing how she tried to suppress a shiver. Slowly, he brought his hand over to San's head and stroked her fur. The wolf sighed in irritation at the comforting feeling as the human touched her head.

Yakul watched from where he stood and said, _**"Your secret is safe with the both of us." **_He then went back to grazing.

For once during that day, San did not growl at the elk.

Ashitaka stroked the silky fur behind San's ears before he stood up. San looked up him and stood up as well. Ashitaka approached Yakul and petted his neck before turning back to San. "I have to go now, it's almost late noon."

The wolf felt her ears lower slightly. "Leaving already?" She asked reluctantly, not wanting to fully admit that she had enjoyed his company. Yakul noticed and snorted smugly.

San glared at the elk and shook her head. Ashitaka laughed quietly and said, "I will come back tomorrow, if you want." San huffed and nodded hesitantly.

Ashitaka smiled and mounted Yakul. "I will see you tomorrow then. Take care of yourself, San." The wolf nodded and the boy left on his elk.

San turned the other way and opted to go home herself. As she headed back, she couldn't help but smile. She had fun today with the human boy.

* * *

Toki and Kohroku stood standing at the front gate, waiting.

Kohroku glanced at his wife and dared to ask, "Sweetness, may I ask why we are standing here?" Toki looked at her husband and sighed. "You mean you don't know?"

Kohroku gulped. "N-no, I'm afraid I don't."

Toki groaned and turned to look at her husband fully. "We are standing here because we are _waiting_ for Ashitaka." "But why would he be at the front gate?"

"Honestly Kohroku! No one had seen Ashitaka since this morning when he ran past us looking so energetic. So that could mean that he must have gone somewhere." Toki said. Kohroku looked up at the guards that stood on the walls of Iron Town. "But Toki, none of the riflemen had seen Ashitaka either. If he had left Iron Town, the guards would have seen him. But none of them had even glimpsed at Ashitaka."

Toki expression suddenly dampened. "What? Then how does any of this explain why no one has seen Ashitaka?" Kohroku cowered from his wife and shrugged helplessly.

"Have you been calling for me?"

The couple jumped and turned. Ashitaka stood behind them, looking rather confused at their reactions.

Toki rubbed her eyes, making sure that she wasn't imagining things and looked back at her young friend. "You really are here!" "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Ashitaka asked. Kohroku got over his own shock and said, "We were wondering where you had been all day, Ashitaka. Everyone on town said they haven't seen you since this morning."

Ashitaka blushed slightly. "I'm sorry. I have been busy; I didn't realize that you were looking for me." Toki tsked at the youth. "Where have you been all day, Ashitaka?"

"Nowhere. I just needed some time to myself, that is all."

Toki gave the youth a stern and suspicious look before she sighed. "You really had us worried. Why can't you ever let us know whenever you're planning to run off on your own?" Kohroku nodded in agreement, placing a hand on Ashitaka's shoulder. "She's right, Ashitaka. You really shouldn't run off like that; there might some large wolf god on a hunt."

Ashitaka resisted the urge to tell Kohroku and Toki that the wolves meant no harm. Even if he said so, they would just disagree.

"I need to rest. It's been a long day." Without another word, Ashitaka turned and left for his hut. Toki and Kohroku glanced at each other silently.

Suddenly, Kohroku broke the silence by saying, "Had the day really been that long?"

* * *

San rolled over on the forest floor, feeling rather ecstatic.

The young wolf lay on her back with her paws in the air, rubbing her back against the earth and dead leaves. San had no idea that spending the day with a human could be so tiresome yet fun. After Ashitaka had left, San washed herself in the stream and headed back home but stayed out of the den, remembering how much fun she had that day.

"I have never seen you so happy before sister. Why is that?"

San froze from her position on the ground and leaned her head back farther to see Dante Standing there, looking rather amused, if not annoyed.

"What do any of my moods have anything to do with you?" Growled San, rolling back onto her stomach and standing upright to glare at her eldest brother. Dante huffed as his sister and made his way over to her.

"The humans hadn't invaded in a while. Could that be the reason for your cheerfulness?" San glowered at her brother and turned away, sticking her white-and-dark green tail in the air to spite him.

Dante snorted at his sister's attitude and crouched.

San lifted a paw and began licking it clean before she rubbed her muzzle with her paw. Without warning, San found herself being tackled to the ground. She grunted slightly when her healing wound ached.

Dante looked at his sister in amusement and wagged his tail. San growled at him and tackled him. The two tumbled, pawed and growled at each other, enjoying the rare sibling wrestling.

San then paused and stepped away from Dante.

The older wolf looked over at his sister and twitched an ear. San had her back turned to him and her shoulders were hunched. "You have to tell me if something is bothering you, Sister. You were so hyper a while ago." Said Dante.

San snorted and headed away from the den without a word. Perhaps it's time she had a talk with somebody wiser than her mother.

****

Nausicaa smirked to herself when the rabbit had stopped struggling. Satisfied with her day's kill, the auburn wolf dug into the rabbit's flesh.

The taste of rabbit meat sent delicious tingling in Nausicaa's taste buds as she tore at the carcass, savoring the flavor of her kill. Once she was done with the rabbit, Nausicaa licked her paw then rubbed her bloodied muzzled with the other.

A crack and rustle caught the young wolf's attention, making her turn around.

San stood there with her white-and-dark green fur ruffled and her expression blank. The younger wolf tilted her head in confusion at the older female's sudden appearance. San approached the auburn wolf and grumbled.

"Is there something wrong, San?" Nausicaa asked.

San growled at herself and said nothing. Nausicaa twitched her ears and sat on her haunches and watched her friend carefully. San turned her gaze upward, deep in thought.

Deciding that the older female had nothing to say, Nausicaa yawned then jumped when San spoke. "Have you ever wondered what it might be like to fly?"

The auburn wolf stared at San before replying, "Sometimes. I've always wanted to know what it was like to see things the way birds do." San huffed, the action sounding tolerant to Nausicaa's ears.

"Tell me; why do you want to live peacefully with the humans?" The question caught the younger wolf off guard. "Wh-what? Why do you want to know?" "I'm just curious. Now tell me why." San said.

Nausicaa sighed. "I'm just so tired of fighting every day. Every day I see one of my friends die, I see a human die right after he said that he only wanted to get something to eat for his mate and pups. It's just not fair—to either one of us, human or wolf."

San was silent for a moment before saying, "Why did you ask if there was at least one human who loved the forest as much as we do?" "Because I do believe there is a human who can love the forest as much as us. Even Lord Yupa thought so."

San tensed at the name. "Lord Yupa? He said that?" Nausicaa nodded. "Yes, before he left."

"You really do believe that we can all live in peace." San stated finally. Nausicaa nodded. The older female was still for a good minute then said, "If that's how you feel…then maybe we should do what we can."

Nausicaa looked over at San in surprise. "You mean it?" San hesitated then nodded. Nausicaa got onto her paws just as San turned to leave.

To San's surprise, she felt Nausicaa ram into her body. "Thank you San! I knew you would understand!" The younger female yipped happily, rubbing her body against San's gratefully. The older wolf groaned and shoved the younger wolf away with her muzzle. "Just don't make me regret this, Nausicaa."

When San finally turned away and left completely, Nausicaa began jumping up and down and running in circles.

****

Moro paced at the entrance of the den with her tail swaying left and right impatiently.

She had just returned when her sons had howled to her saying that San had returned, and now she seemed to have run off again but for only a short while. Moro placed a paw on her muzzle; San was so very unpredictable. It was hard, even for Moro to understand her next movements.

The sound of light footfalls caught Moro's attention, making her look over the ledge to see San finally returning back to the den.

San made her way up to the den's entrance but stopped short when she caught sight of her mother. "Mother. What is it?" "Nothing you should worry about, San. But I have been looking for you since noon. Where have you been?" Moro asked, eyeing her youngest pup.

The adolescent wolf tried to suppress a tired yawn. "Out. I have been hunting today."

"Without your brothers?" Moro was rather surprised at the revelation since she had always told Nero and Dante to accompany San every time she went out to hunt.

San nodded. "Yes Mother. I managed to hunt down a fully grown buck." Moro sighed then smirked, much to San's surprise. "I suppose that it shouldn't surprise me that much. You have been running off on your own so often, you probably had managed to learn some things on your own."

"I'm sorry for worrying you all, Mother. I had a lot on my mind and I need time to think." San apologized, lowering her head. Moro approached her daughter then licked the top of her head. "It's fine, San. Just remember to be careful, the humans are increasing in number day by day."

San lifted her head to look at her mother and nodded. "Yes Mother." Suppressing another yawn, San entered the den, pawed at the dry leaves inside and lay down to rest.

If today had been fun and eventful, the perhaps, tomorrow may bring about a new light.

* * *

**Wheww!!! There goes the fifth chapter! YES!!!!**

**I hoped you like this part, 'cause it was fun to write/type down all the things that San and Ashitaka could do while they developed their friendship.**

**With this in mind, I know that the next chapters will be fun to do as well!**

**Thank you for reading my stories, I really appreciate your comments! I only wish to give you all Kodama key chains for this.**

**I also must let you know that in the next few weeks my stories will be processing rather more slowly than before because I will be starting college soon, so you know the drill.**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers! Keep reading and remember: I will NOT have San and Ashitaka fall in love while San is an animal. You'll just have to wait and see.**

**I will start working on the next chappie now!**

**Until Then… **


	6. Chapter VI: Emotion

**Disclaimer****: ****Hello again! This is the sixth chapter of Spirit Heart. This chapter is still about Ashitaka and San's growing friendship.**

**I hoped that you had like the previous chapter, 'cause I had fun writing it!**

**Anyways, enjoy this next chapter!**

**Summary****: In a time where great beasts ruled the forests, a young and rebellious wolf named San was trained for the day she would soon become a great warrior to fight the humans and become leader of the Wolf Clan. Although a skillful and undefeated fighter, San tends to run off on her own despite her mother and older brothers' warnings. But on this day, she would encounter the one thing that she may be living for.**

**Ashitaka, a noble and pure-hearted warrior one day enters the domain of the forests gods in search of a way to prove that humanity and the forest can co-exist and finds, maybe the one who was meant to help him realize that peace can be restored as well as help him realize his own heart's desires. **

**But can a man truly love a wolf?**

**SPIRIT HEART**

**Chapter VI: Emotion**

San ran for the meadow early that morning, wanting to be the first to arrive the meeting point for once since the beginning of the friendship between her and Ashitaka.

The previous day had her thinking about what Ashitaka kept saying about humans and the forest living in peace, even in her sleep. San recalled when she had told Nausicaa that she will try to see things the way Nausicaa sees it, much to San's own shock. Perhaps another day with the human boy might clear her mind.

San slowed to a trot when she finally reached the meeting point. She instantly caught sight of Ashitaka sitting amongst the flowers, much to her surprise. She had been so sure that she would be the first to reach the meadow this morning, so how had Ashitaka beaten her here?

The young wolf god growled in annoyance, but was careful not to crush what she had been carrying in her large jaws.

Ashitaka touched the flowers' petals as he sat in waiting for San to arrive.

He had been slightly worried when Toki and Kohroku had said that none of the people of Iron Town had seen him the other day. This meant he would have to be careful in the near future when sneaking out to visit the forest. This was also the reason why he had left Yakul in his stall.

Light footsteps caught the youth's attention, making him turn his body slightly. He smiled at the sight of San approaching him.

Ashitaka turned himself fully so that he was sitting while facing San. He was suddenly caught off guard when the wolf dropped something on his lap. The young man stared at the object on his lap, and was taken aback when he saw that it was a dead rabbit.

San looked at him carefully before saying, "Rabbits are one of the most delicious kills here in the forest. You should try it."

The youth smiled warmly at the young wolf god. "You caught this just today?" San nodded. Ashitaka shook his head in slight disbelief and looked back at his companion. "Thank you, San. But I would feel better if we shared this." He lifted up the dead rabbit slightly.

The wolf was taken aback by the offer.

"It's your meal, you better eat it." "But you were the one who hunted this. You deserve the share." Ashitaka insisted.

San huffed and sat on her haunches. "Fine then. But you would have liked it better if you had just eaten the whole thing yourself." Ashitaka nodded and took out his sword to cut the rabbit in half and handed the front portion to San while he had the back portion.

San held the rabbit between her large paw and dug in, obviously enjoying the taste of the animal she had hunted down.

Ashitaka carefully bit at the portion he had and once again thought about the raw, foreign taste. He knew San would have been slightly offended if he cooked the meat they had hunted down, so he had opted to eat it raw as she did.

San finished her portion with one big gulp, licked her paws and muzzle clean then watched as Ashitaka took one last bite of his portion before putting it down. "You break the legs and tear off the tail; that is how you finish that part of a rabbit." San advised.

Ashitaka shook his head. "No, I'm just…full. Thank you for the rabbit, San. You didn't have to hunt for a human." San remained silent. Truth to be told, she had no idea why she suddenly had the urge to hunt down a rabbit that morning just to offer it to a human visitor.

"Well, I just felt like it. Does that bother you?" San snapped. Ashitaka shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant. I only meant that you didn't have to get me anything. I know how much you despise the humans and I didn't want you to force yourself to enjoy my company. We will learn to appreciate each other's company in due time, so you don't have to force yourself to like it."

San was once again taken aback at Ashitaka words. He had been the one to suggest that they start a friendship, yet despite this, he also insisted that they _learn _to enjoy each other instead of forcing it through their teeth.

This human was _really _impressive.

The young wolf finally stood up and shook her head over to where the trees looked much thicker. "If you're up for a little exploring, you're welcome to join in."

Ashitaka resisted the urge to grin and stood up, picking up his uneaten rabbit portion and threw at San.

The young she-wolf instinctively caught the meat between her jaws and gulped it down. Realizing what just happened; San stared at Ashitaka in surprise. "Why did you do that? That was your meal."

The young man simply smiled and slowly patted the wolf's large head. "I was feeling full, so I thought you ought to have it. After all, you were the one who hunted for it."

The wolf shook her large head and began trotting forward with Ashitaka following close behind.

"Have you ever wondered farther into the forest, Ashitaka?" San asked suddenly. Ashitaka looked at her then shook his head. "No. The farthest I ever went was when I found you injured. But it was actually Yakul who brought me there."

San nodded and continued on. "The place where you found me…it is where we usually go to heal our most severe wounds. Usually, Nausicaa would be the one to find herbs in the forest for injuries but if the wound's almost too fatal to handle, we go where the trees and bushes are thick."

Ashitaka listened carefully as San explained.

As they walked, San told him about the many wonders of the forest than meets the eye, and how humans are too blind to even see the tiniest things become a huge importance to something much greater.

Still, as their conversation went on, Ashitaka noticed how San still hid a few factors about the forest. He did not blame her; after all if one of the forest gods had been foolish enough to tell human about the many things hidden in the forest, it would have been destroyed by more humans.

San was a warrior, loyal to her tribe and home. Never backing down until she had saved everything she holds dear.

The sound of light clicking drew both man and wolf's attention away from their light conversing. San looked to her left and saw a tiny semi-transparent standing on one of the large tress' roots. Ashitaka's eyes widened in surprise at what was watching them.

"A kodama? I haven't seen once since I was younger." "They haven't been seen for a while now. The rest of the gods had been worried that the kodamas may have left the forest. But I was very sure that they were only in hiding from those humans." San replied.

The tiny tree spirit clicked its head once again before vanishing.

Ashitaka and San stood still for a few seconds before they heard the sound of more clicking. Several more kodamas appeared before the pair, rattling their tiny odd-shaped heads.

San glanced at Ashitaka and noticed how careful he was with his actions. "It's alright. They are only watching us walk. Your presence doesn't seem to bother them for some reason." With that, the young wolf continued on.

Ashitaka bowed at the kodamas and smiled before following San.

After the pair had left, the kodamas looked at each other and began bowing at each other, mimicking Ashitaka's actions out of curiosity.

****

San led her human companion on until they reached a familiar area.

Ashitaka recognized the bush and the cave that hid behind the thick hang vegetation only a few feet away. This was the place where the pair had encountered each other for the second time, when San had been bleeding to death only to be saved by Ashitaka.

"I was planning on hiding here while I recovered from my wounds. But as you have seen then, I did not make it." San spoke quietly as if not to disturb the ancient trees.

Ashitaka nodded then slowly placed his hand over San's neck. "Your wounds are healed now." He noticed. San glanced at him, surprisingly undisturbed by his hand on the back of her neck.

"It's thanks to Nausicaa's healing herbs. She always manages to help whenever she can." San replied. Ashitaka tilted his head a bit. "Can you tell more? About your friends?"

San hesitated. Telling a human about the Wolf Tribe would be unthinkable. If she told Ashitaka about the other wolves, he will be able to spot weaknesses for sure. Surprisingly, Ashitaka shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

San sighed and glanced at the human that stood beside her.

"You're still a human, Ashitaka. I can't just tell any human about the Wolf Tribe so freely." "I understand. I shouldn't have intruded like that." Ashitaka said.

An awkward silence passed between the two for a long moment before San broke the silence. "This place is another area I had discovered during one of my times of frustrations. I rarely come here though."

Ashitaka looked at their surroundings; the trees were high and old. Green moss covered every bark and branch of the ancient trees. It was a peaceful sight.

"I wish I were able to find peace in many places like you do, San. You don't know how lucky you are." Ashitaka said.

The young wolf snorted and batted her tail against Ashitaka's leg. "It's not as simple as you might think, Ashitaka. It's still difficult for me to find a way to escape from the others for even a little while." The youth smiled at the she-wolf and rubbed a spot behind her ear.

"Maybe we both need a little understanding in our lives." He had whispered so lightly that San thought she might have imagined he had spoken.

San was silent for long moments until she spoke.

"I have always been close with my brothers. Whenever I was in trouble, they would always come to help me." Ashitaka's eyes widened in surprise. "San you don't have to…"

"Stop interrupting, human." San snapped. Ashitaka stared at the wolf then smiled in understanding.

San paused before continuing. "My eldest brother, Dante. He was sort of the teacher among the three of us. But he mostly showed his…careless side. Sometimes Mother would scold him for not taking anything serious, but Dante always manages to pull through.

"My other brother Nero is only a few minutes behind Dante. The two of them are never seen apart. Whatever they are doing, they do it together, and they never hide anything from each other. But when it came to me… I am their youngest sibling; even though Mother told them that it was their responsibility to look after me, they never protected me out of duty. They looked after me because they care about me. I was always so sure about it. But ever since I was said to be the next to lead our tribe…I'm not so sure anymore."

Ashitaka listened, feeling slightly shocked that San had actually decided to tell him a little bit about her family. "The three of you are very close."

San knew it wasn't a question.

"Very. But I haven't been able to be myself lately. They all say that I am coming of age and that I need to prepare for my days as leader of the tribe." Ashitaka lowered his head. "What does your mother think when you tell her what you feel?"

San released a low whining sound. "She never seems to hear me. But when she does seem to hear what I have to say, all she tells me is that I should learn to be strong."

"I remember the last thing my mother told me. She said that no matter how scared or unsure I become, I should always remember that she and Father are always there for me." Ashitaka said.

San's ears twitched slightly. "Your mother sounds like a wise woman. I'm sorry that you didn't have enough time for her or your father." Ashitaka shook his head. "It's alright now. I've learned many things from them and it was all more than enough to keep me going. I always felt like I wasn't alone no matter how lonely I become."

San looked slightly confused. "Why is that?"

"Mother and Father always told me that even during your most sad or lonely times, there will always be someone to be there for you. I'm beginning to see that they were right." Ashitaka said.

San stared at the young man, pondering on what he was trying to say. Ashitaka simply smiled warmly at his new friend looked back at the green moss-covered trees.

"You humans are so strange. Always speaking in riddles that don't even make sense." San huffed as she made her way over to the clear pool in front of her and began to drink.

Ashitaka sat down on the green moss. "That was my thought when my parents told me about it for the first time. But as I grew I began to understand what they meant."

"I wish I understood what Mother was trying to tell me whenever she scolds me." San whispered, but Ashitaka heard. "Maybe she was just having a herd time telling you how much she cares about you and your brothers. You did say that she is the leader of the Wolf Tribe, right?"

San looked slightly perplexed. "Yes. Why?"

Ashitaka patted the pot beside him, inviting San to sit beside him. The young wolf obliged and walked back to his side and lay her body down.

"Think of it this way San," Ashitaka continued, "your mother is the leader of the Wolf Tribe. Everyone would look up to her as a powerful and strong leader. It would be natural for your mother to have a hard time showing gentleness or weakness in front of the other wolves. So the only way she could tell you how much she cares is by scolding you as much as she has, I believe that it's also her way of making you stronger. Even if having you resent her is what it takes."

San lay there beside Ashitaka, in complete shock.

The more she thought about it, the more she was slowly beginning to see what the human was saying. Her mother did show strength and courage when she led the tribe, yet when no other wolf was there, San would receive gentle licks from her mother before she slept.

Last night was proof of it, when Moro had licked the top of San's head.

The young wolf god growled at herself. "Why is it so hard for me to see it? I know my mother so well yet…"

Ashitaka brought a hand up to stroke San's soft, large head. "That is the way parents are. They love and care for us, yet they just don't want to show it so openly, especially to us. Some parents do show it openly to their children. And those children have no idea how lucky they are to have such loving parents."

San's heart began to race at Ashitaka's words. It was all true what he had said, it made San wonder just how a human of all things could actually be so wise when it came to understanding about family. The young wolf lifted her head slightly and laid it on Ashitaka's lap. "It has only been about three days, but you've been a very good friend, Ashitaka. Thank you."

The youth smiled down at the wolf. "Thank you San, for giving me a chance. I believe that I can now see the world fully with eyes unclouded by hate. It feels…wonderful."

"_Yes it does."_ San thought as Ashitaka continued to stroke her fur.

"Do you think I can see with eyes unclouded as well?" San asked. Ashitaka nodded. "Of course. Anyone can, if they allowed themselves to."

"Then…I'll try to allow myself to see a little bit more." San said, before she closed her eyes and entered the world of slumber.

Ashitaka watched the sleeping wolf, smoothing out the fur on her head. San's words had made his race just now, making him feel as if he could fight any obstacle he encountered and win.

Perhaps, there really could be a future for both worlds.

* * *

**There's the sixth chapter! Wow, I'm sorry for taking so long! College was really hectic and I've been so busy!**

**And since its Valentines Day, I wanted to do something special for the occasion; first of all I thought it would be a good chance to finally complete this chapter as well as make a Valentine special.**

**Which brings me to an announcement: I have uploaded another fanfic. It is a one-shot drabble fanfic titled "Day After Day". It contains some random but sweet scenes from "Spirit Heart" and "Howling Fang" as well as some other scenes that came into my head a few times. It's still very new, but I'm working on it. It's already in Fanfiction if you want to read it.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**The whole idea with San bringing Ashitaka a rabbit was inspired by something that I had seen on Discovery Channel when a scientist befriended a Leopard Seal and it gave him a dead penguin as a present.**

**The whole concept sounded so precious that I wanted to try it out with San and Ashitaka.**

**And just to let you know, the next chapter won't be about Ashitaka and San but more on the rest of the Ghibli Gang, mostly about Howl and Sophie.**

**I have been watching Howl's Moving Castle for a while now, and I've been thinking about what to do with Howl and Sophie's roles in this story. **

**So I decided to make the next chapter about them so that we can all give some spotlight to the extra characters as well as learn more about the relationship between the black bachelor wolf, Howl, and the caring, witty, determined female grey wolf, Sophie.**

**I'll be working on it now. So please let me know what you think.**

**Until Then…**

**Oh, by the way… To silverfire113. In one of your comments you said that there was a contradiction on the whole "it helps to talk to someone" part in chapter 4.**

**I had actually intended it to be that way just to show how understanding, forgiving, and full-out kind Ashitaka was despite the fact that no one listens to him.**

**But I was wondering if you had said that in your comments because you noticed something else. Maybe I must've missed something. Please let me know, I'm really curious about it.**

**Thanks!**


	7. Chapter VII: In Which the Past Haunts Us

**Disclaimer****: Hi there! Burning Phoenix here once again! I hope that you liked the chapter prior to this one. Because this chapter is gonna be a little bit different.**

**This chapter is going to be about the wolves Howl and Sophie, as well as a couple of the other characters. I thought that it might be good to let the second main characters have their moments in the spotlight instead of only the main heroes.**

**Besides, I'm pretty sure that Ashitaka and San would need a break for a while :)**

**So, now get ready to be swept into the chapter of Howl and Sophie.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Summary****:**** In a time where great beasts ruled the forests, a young and rebellious wolf named San was trained for the day she would soon become a great warrior to fight the humans and become leader of the Wolf Clan. Although a skillful and undefeated fighter, San tends to run off on her own despite her mother and older brothers' warnings. But on this day, she would encounter the one thing that she may be living for.**

**Ashitaka, a noble and pure-hearted warrior one day enters the domain of the forests gods in search of a way to prove that humanity and the forest can co-exist and finds, maybe the one who was meant to help him realize that peace can be restored as well as help him realize his own heart's desires.**

**But can a man truly love a wolf?**

**SPIRIT HEART**

**Chapter VII: In Which the Past Haunts Us**

Sophie scanned the young group of wolves worriedly.

San wasn't among the rest of the wolf pups, and it was starting to worry the grey female. Sophie had always cared for the younger wolves as their older sister figure, especially San.

The young pup always had a knack for running away when all the others least expect it.

Still, Sophie knew that she could relate to San, though she rarely spoke of it to the other wolves. Only one knew about Sophie's days as a stubborn young pup with light grey fur and earthy brown wolf eyes.

But now that she thought about it, Sophie realized she was still as stubborn as she was when she was younger.

A familiar howl caught Sophie's attention from the younger wolves, who were busy with their wrestling. Only Nausicaa turned to look in Sophie's direction.

The older female gave a reassuring glance at Nausicaa before heading towards the howl.

Sophie felt herself getting lost in her thoughts as she headed for the meeting spot.

As a young pup, Sophie's life had been different from what it is now. She had been a somewhat adventurous wolf since she had grown to the age of three summers. But when she had grown to the age of six summers, her whole life changed.

Sophie felt herself shiver from the cold darkness of her younger days as it came flashing back into her mind to haunt her.

****

"_Sophie! Lettie! Come now, its time for you eat." The voice of her mother caught Sophie's attention. Turning to her younger sister, Sophie barked. "Lettie, Mother is calling for us!"_

"_But Sophie, can we play out here a little while longer? Please?" Lettie whimpered. Sophie chuckled at her younger sister; Lettie was only five summers old yet she was still so young and lively._

_The same should have been said for Sophie, but the young grey pup had always acted mature for her age, mostly to keep Lettie in line._

"_We can come back after we eat, Lettie." Sophie said. Lettie wagged her tail hopefully. "Promise?" "I promise."_

_Sophie and Lettie trotted over to where their mother stood with a large buck at her feet, ready to be eaten._

"_It's huge, Mother!" Sophie said, pleasantly surprise. Lettie agreed with a happy bark. Honey, a bright tan wolf, whose fur color Lettie shared, smiled at her daughters. "I know, I was so glad that I was able to actually bring it down. Now let's eat."_

_As the small family began to dig into their meal, the distant cries of birds caught Sophie's attention._

_Lettie lifted her head from the carcass and looked at her older sister. "Sophie? What's wrong?" "Something doesn't smell right." Sophie murmured, mostly to herself._

_Honey looked at her eldest pup and listened in carefully. "Are you sure, Sophie? I don't hear anything."_

"_I can hear something, Mother. It sounds like its coming this way." Sophie said, slightly edgy. The birds continued to screech until they were loud enough for Lettie and Honey to hear._

_Honey's fur suddenly bristled._

"_Sophie, Lettie! You two have to run!" The sisters looked at their mother worriedly. "But Mother! Why?" Sophie protested._

"_Do as I say, Sophie! The humans are coming! Take your sister and run far to the West and don't look back!" Honey yelled urgently._

_Sophie snarled at her mother. "Not with out you!"_

"_Sophie what's happenings?" Lettie cried, pawing at Sophie's flank. Sophie looked at her sister then back at her mother. "Mother please come with us, don't fight the humans!"_

_Lettie stared at their mother with wide eyes. "Humans? But why Mother?"_

_Honey turned to her youngest daughter. "Lettie please listen to me. I want you and Sophie to leave this forest; head to the forest in the West and don't come back to this forest."_

_  
Sophie growled loudly now. "You're coming with us! Don't fight the humans, their too dangerous!"_

"_Stop arguing with me Sophie!" Honey snarled loudly._

_Gunshots and screaming were heard only a few feet away, catching the attention of the three females._

_Honey shoved at Sophie and Lettie harshly just as men with rifles, swords and arrows charged through the trees. Arrows and iron bullets flew through the air, nearly hitting the young pups._

_Honey leapt in front of her daughters and snarled at the intruders._

_Sophie quickly turned to Lettie and grabbed her by the back of her neck. Lettie was still slightly smaller, giving Sophie the advantage to carry her sister._

"_Run you two, don't look back!" Honey called out to them before she turned back to face her enemies._

_Sophie sprinted forward with Lettie clutched in her jaws._

"_Take care! I love you!" Their mother's voice made Sophie stop in her tracks. Honey had charged at the humans, and began ripping them to shreds._

_Sophie, with Lettie being held in her jaws watched as their mother fought on._

_Honey snarled and threw another samurai into a tree until a sharp pain slashed through her. Sophie and Lettie watched in horror as the humans began stabbing through their mother's body. Ending her life._

_Lettie cried out in anguish. "Mother!"_

_Sophie gritted her jaws slightly but was careful not to hurt Lettie. Their mother had died right before their eyes._

_Turning the other way, Sophie sprinted off, ignoring Lettie's cries to go back and help their now dead mother._

"_Sophie! Please we have to help Mother! Please go back Sophie!" Lettie cried, knowing that it was pointless. Nevertheless, she refused to believe their only family had been killed right in front of her._

_Once she was sure they were far away from the humans, Sophie stopped and let Lettie down._

_The younger pup had tears falling from her blue wolf eyes. "Why didn't Mother run away?" Sophie was silent. She did not know how to answer her sister's question. Their mother had been killed right before her eyes and she could not anything about it._

_

* * *

_

_For two weeks Sophie tried hard to fend for herself and Lettie._

_They had been traveling for ages and were having a hard time surviving. But they were still alive and that was all that mattered to Sophie. She would fulfill her mother's wish and bring herself and Lettie to the forest in the West._

"_Sophie is there anymore to eat here?" A starving Lettie asked her sister._

_Sophie growled at the dry grounds in front of her. Why was it so hard to get a decent catch just to feed two starving wolf pups that were only five and six summers old?_

_On one or more occasion, Sophie had no choice but to scavenge the leftovers she found in the human villages she and Lettie snuck by or the or even fed on the rotten carcass of a dead ox._

_Now as Sophie and Lettie headed farther, determined to reach the Western forest, Sophie noticed that her sister had started panting tiredly._

_Knowing that her younger sister needed a drink before they moved on, Sophie led her sister to a small stream. Lettie happily lapped up clear stream water into her dry mouth as Sophie lay down to rest for a few minutes._

_Sophie's ears suddenly perked upward, catching the sound of approaching footsteps._

_Lettie noticed the tense posture of her older sister and went over to her side. "Sophie, what's wrong?"_

_Sophie growled at the direction the sound was coming from and got up, nudging Lettie in another direction._

"_Humans. We have to run now, Lettie." Sophie said._

_Lettie did not hesitate and ran off. Sophie followed close behind. As predicted, several humans charged after the two large pups._

_Starvation slowed Lettie down, Sophie noticed, making the older pup grab her sister by the back of the neck and run._

_The hunters were not far behind._

_Sophie encouraged herself to run faster. The young grey wolf soon found herself nearing the edge of a cliff. The distance was incredibly far. _

_The jump looked impossible. But if she stopped now, they would be killed by hunters. Bracing herself, Sophie kept running forward. _

_Lettie yelped in protest when she realized what her sister was planning. "Sophie! What are you doing? Please stop!"_

_The older pup ignored her sister and kept sprinting forward._

_Once Sophie's paws touched to edge, she jumped. Lettie let out frightened yelps as she and her sister flew over to the other side._

_Sophie's front paws touched the other side but barely. The young grey wolf now held on the edge by her front paws. Lettie was shaking, Sophie could tell._

_The hunters were back at the other ledge, cursing at the two wolf god pups._

_Sophie hoisted herself up slightly before she tossed Lettie completely on solid ground. The tan wolf pup tumbled then rolled back up on her paws. Lettie looked on in horror as Sophie struggled to hoist herself up on the cliff._

"_Run Lettie!" Sophie barked. The younger pup shook her head. "We're going to the West together! Just like Mother said!"_

"_Don't argue, Lettie! Just go, I will catch up with you!" Sophie barked._

_The hunters on the other side took note of Sophie's struggles to get up onto the ledge and drew their weapons. One of the hunters aimed an arrow and fired, narrowly missing Sophie's neck._

"_Sophie, get up! Please!" Lettie begged her older sister._

_The grey female growled at the arrow that had gotten itself stuck in a crease at the ledge. The humans were attacking her. "Run Lettie! Run away!"_

_Lettie dashed over to her sister's side, reaching out a paw. "Grab my paw Sophie!"_

_The older sister struggled and reached out one paw. More arrows flew through the air, nearly striking both Sophie and Lettie. The grey wolf pup felt her own paw brush against her sister's and made a move to clutch their paws together._

_A gunshot was fired._

_Sophie felt herself pause. A sharp pain embedded itself deep into her left shoulder. Lettie barked, panicked. "Sophie!"_

_Sophie glanced at her shoulder. A gunshot wound was on her shoulder, blood was spilling down from the hole. The grey wolf felt her vision grow foggy; the form of Lettie was beginning to fade to nothing. "Run Lettie. Run and don't look back! Keep…yourself…safe…always."_

_Sophie snarled in pain, the wound was making her feel heavier every second. A second gunshot; this time it had hit Sophie's right flank._

"_Run!" Sophie barked._

_Soon, the young wolf god's paws slipped from the ledge._

_Lettie cried in horror and anguish as she saw her older sister plummet down into the ravine below. "Sophie!!"_

_

* * *

_

_Everything was dark. There was nothing but darkness and cold winds blowing around her._

_Was this the end? Was it all over? Would she se her mother again? And what about Lettie? Had she managed to run away safely from the hunters? _

_All these questions swirled into her mind, yet she knew that no one could answer her._

_Sophie felt her body was touching cold, hard objects._

_Rocks? Most likely. However, Sophie did not expect the feeling of cold rushing liquid racing past her body. Was it…water?_

_It seemed like hours that Sophie laid there, unmoving, seemingly dead or at least barely alive._

_Still alive? Sophie had no idea; however, the pain in her shoulder and flank seemed to tell her that she was indeed still alive, but barely._

_The grey female opened her eyes._

_It was dark, cold, and lonely. How had she managed to survive such a fall? Unable to think properly, Sophie struggled to stand. The pain in her body made it difficult to move but she managed, but not without feeling the pain._

_

* * *

_

_For two years Sophie had fought to survive._

_Her first days as a lone female wolf nearly brought death to her once again. Her wounds had slowed her down immensely when she went on to the West. She had to rest after every hour of traveling and had nothing to eat but leftovers of already-dead animals._

_The taste of rotten meat was horrible to the young pup._

_After three weeks her wounds were now bearable enough for her to hunt. The next problem, however, would be that Sophie had not been taught how to hunt yet._

_Still, she had to try if she was to survive alone._

_Many times Sophie had failed to catch anything, to the point where she nearly starved to death. But on, what seemed like her hundredth time, Sophie finally caught a young doe and feasted._

_When she was seven summers old, Sophie had an unfortunate encounter with a rabid pack of rogue jackal gods._

_They had snarled at snapped at her wildly, biting every part of Sophie's body. Still, the young grey female refused to let it all end there._

_She fought back, remembering the pain of losing her mother and getting separated from her sister._

_The jackals soon grew frustrated at the wolf's never-ending determination and fled. _

_For two years it had been that way. Sophie was alone, barely hanging on to life, and weak. For two years she hunted alone, she fought alone, she lived alone._

_But all the while she still continued her journey to the West. For her mother, and for Lettie, she would persevere._

_When Sophie was eight summers old, fortune had finally smiled upon her and all her hard struggles._

_She had been too tired to carry on, and since she had not eaten for a week she was now losing her strength. Tired and hungry, Sophie had collapsed._

_It had been hours before Sophie had awoken._

_When she did, she felt herself being watched. She lifted her head weakly and barely made out the form of something that stood a few feet away from her, watching her._

"_Who are you?" A voice asked her. Sophie tried to stand or to at least answer the voice who spoke to her. _

"_Don't move. You're hurt everywhere, what happened?" Footfalls approached the tired wolf pup. When it was close, Sophie lifted her head and saw what stood before her._

_A raven black male wolf stood in front of her; huge in size, majestic, and a handsome beast. His wolf eyes were piercing blue as they looked at Sophie's tired brown ones._

_The male wolf spoke again. "Wait right there." He then ran off._

_Sophie felt that she might have dreamt everything. But when something dropped in front of her, she knew that it was no dream._

_A dead buck now lay before here, freshly killed._

"_Eat. You need to have your strength back." That same voice spoke to her again. Sophie gratefully dug in, happy to finally have something in her stomach._

_After she had feasted, she found enough strength to sit up and look at the male wolf properly._

"_Thank you." "No need to thank me. I'm just glad that you're alive. What's your name?" The black wolf asked._

_Sophie hesitated. "My name… My name is Sophie." The male wolf smiled. "Sophie… It's beautiful. My name is Howl."_

"_Howl?" Sophie asked. Howl nodded and gestured upward with his muzzle. "Yes. When I was born, the first thing I did was howl. That's why."_

"_Howl, can you please tell me where I am. I'm lost and there's a place I need to go to." Sophie practically begged. Howl touched his nose against the side of her neck reassuringly. "Don't worry its okay. You're in the forest of the west."_

_The west? That means she had made it! Mother and Lettie would be so proud._

"_Then I made it! I finally made it!" Sophie felt tears falling, tears of joy and sorrow. Howl leaned in slowly to lick the grey female's tears away._

"_Were you traveling just to get here?" Sophie nodded and told him her story._

"_You're pretty brave for traveling here on your own. Especially for being only eight summers old." Howl commented after Sophie was done telling her tale._

"_Now that I am here, I'm not sure I am supposed to do." Sophie said honestly. _

_Howl smiled at her. "I know one thing though. I can bring you home with me; I can tell the others that you need somewhere to stay." "No, you don't have to." Sophie said._

_But Howl had insisted until Sophie finally gave in._

_When they had reached Howl's home, other wolves came trotting over to greet the black male. Sophie stood behind Howl nervously._

"_Howl, you're finally back. How are you?" An old light brown wolf asked. Howl nodded. "I'm fine, Lord Yupa."_

_Yupa then took note of the light grey female behind Howl. "Who is this?"_

"_This is Sophie. She needs somewhere to live. Lord Yupa, I ask you; as the Oracle Wolf of the Wolf Tribe, let her stay here." Howl said._

_Yupa looked at then back at Howl. "Very well. She is to be one of us. After all, it would be wrong to turn away one of our own."_

_Once they had gotten back to where the rest of the tribe was, Sophie noticed a large white female wolf sitting on a high rock with her two tails swishing to and fro._

_After Yupa and Howl were done explaining, the large female looked at Sophie. "Welcome to our Clan, young one. You are brave to have faced the humans on your own. You deserve to stay and have a gathering for your losses."_

_Sophie bowed her head. "Thank you. I am grateful. If it weren't for Howl finding me, I would have been dead already."_

_The large white wolf smiled. "Then you are free to be one of us now. I am the leader of the Wolf Tribe, my name is Moro._

****

From that time on, Sophie had been brought into the Wolf Tribe.

She and Howl had also grown very close, as close as siblings could be. He defended her from the rowdiness of the young males who, at times, bullied her.

The sound footfalls brought Sophie back to the present. The form of the black wolf approached Sophie before her came to a stop in front of her.

Howl nuzzled the side of Sophie's neck in greeting. "Are you alright? You look tired."

Sophie shook her head. "San is missing again." Howl let out a barking laugh. "I knew she would be. It is San after all."

Sophie huffed at he black wolf then noticed a slight gash on his right shoulder.

"Howl, what happened?" "This? It's nothing; only a couple of humans cutting down trees again. One of their axes hit me." Howl answered.

Sophie sniffed at the small wound before licking it clean.

Howl tensed as Sophie licked his wound. He never denied it to himself that he had always seen the beauty of Sophie; the eighteen-summers-old female was caring to those around her, she was forgiving and had a fierce aura about her at times.

Howl was twenty-seven-summers-old. Yet he felt himself drawn to the adolescent female.

Sophie never knew of this. The both of them treated each other like siblings, but as Sophie grew stronger, independent, bigger in size, and majestic, Howl felt his heart race whenever her light grey from ran pass him.

One of the many things that made him feel attached to Sophie was her caring disposition

****

_Howl had been beaten._

_The rabid jackal gods snarled at the seventeen-summers-old wolf. Howl cursed the wound on his chest. The jackals had torn right at his flesh._

_When braced himself for another blow, the jackals were suddenly shoved aside violently._

_Sophie stood in front of Howl, snarling at the jackals. The rabid gods growled but did not have the chance to attack. Several young wolves pounced, biting and clawing at the enemy._

_The largest among the younger group were two white males, Moro's two sons, Nero and Dante. An auburn female wolf, only six-summers-old rammed a large male jackal in the shoulder, pushing him back at his pack members._

_Howl recognized the female as Nausicaa._

_Unknown to them, one of the jackals had snuck away from the fray to attack Howl and Sophie from behind._

_The two did not notice until it was too late. Sophie covered Howl with her own body but the jackal's attack never came._

_The jackal had been rammed on the side of the neck by a new wolf. It was young, but very much different from the others._

_Howl knew that Sophie did not recognize the newcomer. But Howl himself and the other wolves knew._

_It was San. The daughter of Moro, and the young sister of Dante and Nero._

_Sophie had looked on as the seven-summers-old pup snarled and swiped her paw at the jackals. The pup was slightly smaller than Dante and Nero, and her fur was double-colored. A white underbelly and a dark green back. _

_The pup's wolf eyes were dark blue and three crimson triangular markings on her face distinguished her from the rest._

_The jackals retreated._

_San and Sophie met for the first time. San was welcoming to the older female but had to turn back to her brothers and Nausicaa about the fight._

_It was then when Sophie had leaned head down to lick the wound on Howl's chest. "Don't. I'm fine, Sophie." He had protested but Sophie ignored him._

_Howl watched as she cleaned his wound. A sudden wind of emotion ripped through his chest, and suddenly Howl lowered his head to lick Sophie behind the ear gratefully, stating his thanks._

_Sophie had been caught off guard but allowed Howl to lick her head in thanks. She gently nudged Howl's neck reassuringly as he licked her face._

****

"Howl?" The black wolf snapped back to the present and noticed that Sophie was done tending to the gash. "Did I hurt you?" Sophie asked.

Howl shook his head. "It's fine. Thank you, Sophie."

Snapping braches caught the attention of Howl and Sophie but they relaxed when they saw San approaching.

The young wolf god yawned as she walked pass the older wolves, seeming not to notice that they were there.

Sophie called her. "San. Where did you go?"

The younger female looked back at Howl and Sophie, finally noticing their presence. "Nowhere. I left to hunt." Without another word, San headed back to Wolf Tribe territory.

"We'd better be going, Howl." Sophie said after a while. Howl nodded.

As they headed back, Howl began licking the tip of Sophie's ear before he tugged at it slowly. He had been doing this all the time in such a brotherly manner that Sophie did not mind it when he licked her or when he playfully tugged at her ear. But for Howl himself, he was beginning to feel more whenever he did this.

One day, Howl was sure he will be able to make Sophie see his growing affections clearly. But for now, he was satisfied with where he was with Sophie.

* * *

San lay down in her den after a long day with Ashitaka.

His words still rang clearly in her head, making her smile for some reason. The sound of his voice was so soothing despite the fact that was a human.

San really did enjoy his company.

When a howl ripped through the peaceful air, San tensed. The howling was a victory call. There was only one reason why any of the wolf gods would howl that way.

They had killed another human.

A human had been in the forest.

* * *

**There it is! That didn't take too long did it?**

**I hope I captured their personalities okay enough. This has a serious tone in it so I had to make them slightly serious.**

**But when I made Howl flirtatiously bite and lick at Sophie, I was trying to capture Howl's playboy and childish nature that he had in the movie.**

**Sophie not minding any of his antics are Sophie being serious and kind of naïve to things such as this.**

**Well anyway, the next chapter will get back ion track again.**

**So what did you think of Sophie's past? I wanted to give Sophie's mother a redeeming quality so...that's what I did. Poor Sophie, I hope I did okay by her past.**

**And who was the human that was killed by the wolf gods?**

**I hope I did okay here.**

**So just wait for the next one.**

**Until Then… **


	8. Chapter VIII: Worlds Apart

**Disclaimer: ****It's been a busy week for me. I have been having my mid-term exams for these past weeks. **

**Okay, back to where we were.**

**We have seen Sophie's past before she had arrived into Moro's tribe and now San has a sinking feeling in her gut that a human had been brought down on that same day that Howl and Sophie had their flashbacks.**

**But just who is the human? And what else is in store for everyone in this chapter?**

**Summary:****In a time where great beasts ruled the forests, a young and rebellious wolf named San was trained for the day she would soon become a great warrior to fight the humans and become leader of the Wolf Clan. Although a skillful and undefeated fighter, San tends to run off on her own despite her mother and older brothers' warnings. But on this day, she would encounter the one thing that she may be living for.**

**Ashitaka, a noble and pure-hearted warrior one day enters the domain of the forests gods in search of a way to prove that humanity and the forest can co-exist and finds, maybe the one who was meant to help him realize that peace can be restored as well as help him realize his own heart's desires. **

**But can a man truly love a wolf?**

**SPIRIT HEART**

**Chapter VIII: Worlds Apart**

San ran towards the sound of the howling, nervous about what the victory howl had meant.

There had been no human in the forest since that morning, except one. But he could not be foolish enough to face several wolf gods alone. Could he?

The sickening feeling in San's gut made her feel nauseated.

Why was she feeling this way? Why was she so nervous about a human being dead or killed by one of her own kind? The young wolf god shook those thoughts aside and continued to run forward.

Once she was at the spot where the victory howl had sounded, San paused slightly before she moved forward.

Ahead were two male wolves. They were speaking to each other, no doubt congratulating each other for bringing their victim down. San let out a low growl to alert the males of her presence.

The biggest among the two; a dark tanned wolf with a black muzzle, smiled wolfishly when he spotted San. His companion; a dark grey wolf with black streaks at the side of his eyes made a glad yipping sound.

San glared at them slightly as she approached the pair.

"What happened here?" San ordered. The two males stood straight, knowing that they were facing the daughter of their leader, who is to become the next in line to lead the tribe.

The tanned male with the black muzzle spoke first. "A human had been here. Black Eye and I have taken him down." Black Eye nodded proudly before saying, "Of course, I dealt the killing blow to the human. Desert Strom held him down for me."

Desert Storm looked offended. "As I recalled, I had been the one to deal the final blow while you only pounced and held the human down!"

San growled impatiently but suddenly noticed something was amiss with the human that lay at the males' feet.

San snarled in apprehension. "He's still alive! The human is still alive!"

Desert Storm and Black Eye turned to look down at their victim. The human had starting coughing a gagging. San could see blood sliding down to his neck but she had yet to see the human's face. Who was it?

San took several steps forward and Desert Storm and Black Eye allowed her.

As she looked at the human's face, she saw that he was a full grown man. His hair was slightly long and his eyes were a dull and dying brown. San mentally sighed in relief. She did not know this man.

"Who is this human?" San demanded.

Desert Storm growled lightly. "Does it matter? He's still alive! I knew you wouldn't be able to kill him, Black Eye!" Black Eye snarled back. "You were the one who insisted that you are to be the one to deal the final blow!"

"Enough!" San growled loudly now. The two males became silent. San looked back at the suffering human and felt a jolt run down her back when she looked into his eyes. The man's eyes were pleading for death; he was suffering and needed to be finished once and for all.

San shook her head. Every human she had encountered had been cowards who tried to cheat death only to meet death by the Wolf Clan's fangs. So why was this human begging for death?

"Since you are here, why not be the one to end his life?" San snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Black Eye. The two males looked at her expectantly.

San looked at the human again. His eyes were now on _her_. He was pleading for her to end him on the spot.

San moved closer and bent her head, seeming to sniff at the suffering man then whispered to him. "Why are you begging to die, human?" She whispered so only the human could hear her.

The man coughed out blood and seemed to have understood her discretion. "Please Great Wolf. I am in pain, I need it to stop. I know how much you hate my kind, but please be sympathetic enough to allow me to die without pain." San moved her muzzle to the other side of the man's head to make it seem as if she was still sniffing at him.

"Do you have family, human?" San asked. The man gagged and whispered, "Yes, Great Wolf. A wife and she is bearing my child. How I wish I had stayed with her instead." San growled lightly. "What is you name, human?" "My name is…Hiromu…Great Wolf…"

San nodded slowly and whispered, "Hiromu. I will end your suffering. My name is San."

Hiromu smiled. "Thank you, Great Wolf San."

When Hiromu closed his eyes, San bared her fangs and shut her blue wolf eyes tight as she crunched down on the man's throat.

Hiromu did not squirm or scream as San buried her fangs deeper into his neck.

Before he was completely bereft of life, San could have sworn she heard Hiromu whisper, "Thank you…my friend."

The man's body slumped lifelessly to the ground.

Behind San, Desert Storm and Black Eye cheered with howls of victory. San's muzzle dripped with Hiromu's blood as she turned to face the two males.

She suddenly bristled when she turned and saw rest of the Wolf Tribe standing there, looking rather proud.

"Well San, you have proven yourself a worthy heir to this Clan once again." Nukha was the first to speak. San snarled at the Oracle Wolf and turned her head away.

"San." Moro called to her daughter. San looked over to her mother and her ears flattened at the side of her head as she walked towards her mother and brothers.

"You should have waited for us, San." Moro said, surprisingly not upset at San's rushing into things.

Dante and Nero licked their sister's muzzle to clean the blood off.

Nausicaa watched San's eyes move with slight regret. The auburn wolf made a move to go to San but Haru's gentle nudge at her side stopped her. Sophie and Howl shook their heads when Nausicaa looked to them for any signal to go on ahead.

"Let's go. We all need our rest; if one human came here today, more are sure to come the next day." Moro said, addressing the Wolf Tribe.

The other wolves barked in agreement and turned back into the forest. San lagged behind slightly with her ears still flattened.

Haru glanced over at the dark green-and-white female and slowed her own pace to talk with San. But before Haru could say a word, she was rudely nudged aside by Desert Storm.

"San, you truly are meant to lead us in Moro's place. And I am glad for that." Dessert Storm said rather affectionately.

Haru growled at the male. "Back off Desert Storm, I need to talk to her." The bigger wolf huffed before turning back to San, only to be shoved away by Howl. Desert Storm snarled slightly.

Howl glared the younger male and walked beside San, blocking her from Desert Storm's view. San, however, had her mind on the human whose life she had ended.

Hiromu had thanked her with his last breath and it had sent sad jolts down San's spine. This worried her. Why was she so upset about killing a human? Was it because she was starting to get used to the idea of learning how to live in peace with the humans or was it because she had feared that the human that died today might have been Ashitaka.

Ashitaka.

His name had guilty waves crashing down onto San. What would he say when she tells him of what she have done to one of his people?

Would he stop his efforts in trying to befriend her? Would her finally turn against her? These questions and feelings were unsettling for the young wolf.

Why was she worrying about what one measly human might think of her?

San felt a small nudge at her side and saw Dante looking at her worriedly. They were already at their resting grounds and Howl had already moved off to join Sophie in a hunt.

"What's wrong, Sister?" San was silent for a moment. "Nothing, Brother. I'm just tired."

Nero joined his siblings and pawed the top of San's head. When his sister did not growl at him in annoyance, Nero looked at her face. "Are you worried about the other humans coming into the forest?"

San knew that was the only excuse she could use. "Yes. How many more of us do we have to lose to those humans? How many more trees would they cut down just to make more of their iron weapons?"

Dante growled. "They won't be able to lay their filth on our forest. We'll all make sure of that!" Nero nodded in agreement.

San let out a sigh before moving off into another direction.

"Running off again, San?" Nero teased slightly. San only growled tiredly before sprinting off.

Moro watched as her daughter ran off deep into the forest once again. What was going on in her youngest pup's mind? Why had she seemed so distracted the past few days? As a mother, Moro knew that something in her daughter was changing. But what?

When the time comes, she supposed, it would all become clear.

* * *

Ashitaka ran for the meadow as fast as his legs could carry him.

After he had heard the howl, he had turned away from the direction going to Iron Town and returned into the forest.

It had been a victory howl, which meant that the Wolf Tribe must have won a battle. But what else did it mean?

He wasn't sure if San would still be in the meadow but something told him to return there.

Once Ashitaka had reached the meadow, he found it empty.

As the young man caught his breath for a while, he spotted a familiar form approaching. Ashitaka stood still for a minute until the figure was close. Sure enough, San came walking into the secret meadow, but something seemed off. The wolf was moving at a rather slow pace, her head was lowered and her ears were flattened at the sides of her head.

Ashitaka moved toward her slowly. "San?"

At the sound of her name, San lifted her head to see Ashitaka standing not too far away. The young wolf god quickened her pace and trotted over to greet the human.

"Ashitaka." San could only manage a whisper.

The young man reached out to stroke San's head. "Are you alright? What happened?" San did not answer him. Somehow, she felt that she knew why he had returned to the meadow.

"You heard it didn't you?"

Ashitaka nodded slowly. "Yes, the howling. Did something happen?"

San growled lightly. "A human had been in the forest." Ashitaka froze. He knew that the other wolves or animal gods did not notice his presence; did that mean someone else had been here in the forest?

San continued, "Two of the males had brought the human but they didn't know that he was still alive. When I looked at him I saw it."

Ashitaka was silent as San told him this. The wolf sighed before continuing. "I saw it in his eyes. He was begging for death. And then he looked right at me! He was asking me with his eyes to kill him. I have never seen a human with that look in his eyes before so it unsettled me.

"I spoke to him first. He begged with me with his remaining strength until I complied. When I did end his life I heard his voice thanking me with his very last breath. He _thanked _me for killing him."

Ashitaka felt his heart stop for a split second when San finished her story. She had killed another human today. The look on his face worried the wolf. San unconsciously crouched, as if preparing to fight if needed.

The young man looked at the wolf's defensive stance and held a hand up to stroke her fur. San flinched away from his hand. "What are you doing, Ashitaka? Didn't you hear what I just said? I killed one of your people again today!"

Ashitaka stood his ground. "You only did it to end his suffering. I know what you meant to do. You did nothing wrong, San"

The wolf snarled. "Why won't you hate me? I just told you I killed another human and you still act as if we can still be friends!"

"San, you said so yourself that he was asking you to end his life, that he was suffering. You saved him from dying in pain."

San felt her claws digging into the earth beneath her paws. "He told me! He has a family; a mate, and a pup on the way!"

Ashitaka reached out to touch the wolf's muzzle.

"What was his name?" Ashitaka asked, scratching San's muzzle gently. San's bristling fur lowered back down as the wolf got her bearings. "He told me his name was Hiromu."

Ashitaka paused. "Hiromu?" "You know him then." San said, not sounding surprised. The wolf then lifted her left paw to Ashitaka's eye level.

The young man gasped at what dangled on San's paw; a simple necklace that consisted the fang of a dog and was hanging on a brown leather cord. Hiromu's lucky trinket.

Ashitaka remembered seeing it when he had been eight years of age.

"I returned to where we left his body and I found this in his hand." San said, as Ashitaka untangled the dog fang necklace from her paw. Ashitaka nodded. "He loved this necklace; he told me that he and his dog had a strong bond and journeyed out into the world together. When his dog died of old age, he took one of his fangs and kept it as a reminder of his good friend."

San's ears lowered again. "His mate will have to raise their pup alone from this day, I'm afraid." Ashitaka went back to scratching San muzzle again as he thought about what to say when he got back to Iron Town.

"Why don't you hate me?" San's voice pulled him back to reality. "What?"

San stared at the human boy. "Why don't you hate me? I may have killed to end Hiromu's suffering, but I still killed him either way."

Ashitaka shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. Hiromu's in a better place now and he is in peace. Thanks to you, San. You helped him though death."

San froze completely. Now she understood perfectly well. Ashitaka was a human with a gentle fire in him; he loved all living things, animal or humans, forests or towns, big and small, he understood what needed to be done in a harsh world full of hatred and killing. He held no grudges against anyone or anything.

Ashitaka was no longer human nor was he a beast in San's eyes. He simply was.

Ashitaka looked at the wolf carefully. "Are you okay San?"

The young she-wolf stared back at the youth and grinned wolfishly. San stepped back slightly before she pounced on Ashitaka. The young man's eyes widened in surprise at first but he soon caught wind of San's mood and proceeded to wrestle with the wolf.

San had never been in such high spirits before. It was hard to believe that just a few moments ago she had been feeling slightly guilty about what she had done that day and now she was completely at ease with her human companion.

As Ashitaka held San in a slight chokehold, he noticed her dark green-and-white tail was wagging. He slowly released his hold on her neck. "Are you happy, San?"

The young she-wolf's answer was to pin Ashitaka down with her two front paws and look down on him with a wolfish smile, her tail wagging.

Ashitaka could feel his heartbeat accelerate underneath San's large front paws. The weight didn't bother him at all; it actually had a comforting feeling.

The young man's heart began drumming against his chest loudly that he was sure if San listened, San would be able to hear it as well.

San gazed down at the human boy she had pinned against the flowers. He was calm and not in the least bit intimidated by their position. The young wolf felt her heart beginning to beat at a speedy rate. What caught her by surprise was the slight movement underneath her paws.

She listened in carefully and heard it. She knew what it was.

It was the beating of Ashitaka's heart.

The young wolf slowly removed her heavy paws from Ashitaka's chest and sat back on her haunches.

"You really fascinate me, human. It's as if you have come from another world all together." San said. Ashitaka blushed slightly and shook his head. "I'm just like everybody else."

San nodded. "I know. That's what makes you seem a bit interesting for a human."

The pair sat there in the meadow talking until the late noon was turning to night. Ashitaka looked up at the star-filled sky and got up. San followed and asked reluctantly, "Will you be back?"

Ashitaka looked over at San and stroked her head. "I can't. We're expected to build a hut for our rice supply tomorrow." The wolf's head lowered slightly. "What about the day after?"

Ashitaka thought carefully then nodded. "I can manage that."

San's tail began wagging again as she nodded in agreement to the meeting arrangement. "The day after tomorrow then. Don't disappoint me, human." After that, San turned and ran back for her den.

Ashitaka watched as the young wolf god left before he headed back for Iron Town.

All the while, Ashitaka could feel himself smiling as he headed for the secret passage way that he had discovered and now always used to visit the forest.

San had seemed in such high spirits and Ashitaka hoped that we would be able to see more of it.

****

The young wolf god was still in high spirits by the time she had returned.

Now she was certain of Ashitaka's intentions. Yes, San would really enjoy this newfound friendship with the human. Ashitaka.

As soon as San set her paws right on Wolf Clan territory, she was tackled to the ground.

Desert Storm stood there with an excited expression on his face as looked down at San.

The young female snarled in warning but Desert Storm was gone when she blinked.

Howl had grabbed Desert Storm by the scruff of his neck and threw him aside. The younger male glared daggers at Howl.

The black male ignored the unfriendly look and turned to nudge San up. "Moro has been looking for you, San. She said it's very important." Howl said. San nodded and trotted away, brushing past Desert Storm.

Howl looked back at the tanned black-muzzled male wolf and glared.

"You should remember to show respect to the daughter of Moro, Desert Storm." "Is it wrong for me to welcome someone back?" The younger male argued.

"It's wrong if your intentions are less than respectable." The two males turned their heads and saw the light grey female walking over towards them from the shadows of the trees.

Howl nodded in agreement as Sophie went to stand beside him.

Desert Storm snarled at the older wolves. "What do you two know about me? All you ever do is get in the way of the other wolves!"

Howl bared his fangs in a smirk. "Snooping is Sophie's doing not mine," He earned a look from Sophie for the comment, "but you should know by now that Moro had been the one who told us to look after you rowdy pups."

Desert Storm growled and turned away saying, "You are one to talk, Howl. You too have less than respectable intentions towards a female."

Howl tensed but said nothing.

Sophie glanced at Howl worriedly. "Howl? What's the matter?" The black male nudged his nose against Sophie's neck. "It's nothing, don't worry."

The grey wolf was not easily swayed. "What did Desert Storm mean by what he said? I know how much you like to toy with the females' emotions and drop them as soon as they choose you as their mate so it wouldn't come as a surprise to me. But…"

Howl pawed Sophie's head. "You're worrying over nothing you mousey grey wolf."

Sophie snorted and snapped at Howl's paw just as he placed back on the ground. "You slitherer-outer of a wolf!"

Howl let out a barking laugh and nudged Sophie forward.

* * *

San stood looking at her mother's back.

"Do you know of the forests to the North, San?" Moro asked. San was silent for a few seconds. "Yes Mother. That's where some of the animals in our forests had come from before the humans invaded."

Moro nodded and turned to look at San. "Now what used to be beautiful forests is nothing but human towns full of filth. I intend to avoid having the same thing happen to our forest San."

San understood where her mother was going with the conversation.

"We need to be more aware of what the humans are planning. Is that right?" San asked. Moro nodded. "Yes. But I don't think they plan on invading in great numbers any time soon, so we still have time."

San lowered her head slightly. "It won't be easy to sway the humans away from our forests. They'll be stupid enough to challenge us even if they have no chance of victory."

Moro smiled warmly at her daughter. "That may be true. But I know you will be able to succeed in protecting our home. You have always made me proud by just existing San; it wouldn't make any difference if you were the chosen heir or not."

San looked up at her mother, surprised at the sudden show of gentleness. "Mother… Thank you for teaching me everything that you know. I've grown stronger because of it."

Moro nodded and looked over San's head.

"It's time that we got some rest, San. Go on, I will follow you soon." San nodded and turned to head back to the den.

* * *

"You look happy, Ashitaka." The young man snapped out of his daze and looked over at Toki. The woman had an eyebrow raised and looked just about ready to ask questions.

Ashitaka simply nodded at her. "I am feeling a little bit better since I have been visiting the forest. The clean air seems to have cleared my head." "Uh-huh." Toki did not seem convinced at his response.

Just then, Kohroku came limping over to the pair, looking rather happy for someone with a now broken arm.

Toki's eyes widened at the sight.

"Kohroku! What have you done to yourself, you big dope? And what are you smiling at?" Toki yelled at her husband. Kohroku kept on smiling. "My little flower! You'll never guess! I had injured my arm while putting up the side of the rice storage but even when they put a cast on me and insisted that I rest, I still went on ahead and helped complete the first part of the storage house!"

Ashitaka smiled at the glee in his friend's voice.

Toki held her breath for a minute to avoid yelling at her husband again. "Why did you do that, you…you…idiot!" Kohroku flinched at his wife's harsh tone but it did not seem to dampen his mood in the least. "It only means that I will endure any kind of hardship just for you, Sweetness!"

Toki rolled her eyes. "I give up. You're hopeless. See if I care when you do die and get eaten by the wolves."

Ashitaka chuckled at his friends' interactions with each other until he heard Gonza call him. "Ashitaka. Lady Eboshi wishes to see you."

The young man glanced at the older man and nodded.

When they entered Eboshi's hut, Ashitaka bowed slightly in respect while Gonza went to stand beside his ladyship.

"I have noticed that someone had been missing from Iron Town today, Ashitaka. I have not sent any men to cut down trees today but I did seem to notice that one of them is gone. Do by any chance know who it could have been? I'm sure you might have some clue since you keep disappearing yourself." Eboshi said.

It was then that Ashitaka remembered. Hiromu! He had been the one who went missing, only to meet his demise by the fangs of the wolf gods. It was only thanks to San that Hiromu did not die in pain.

Ashitaka reached for the red pouch that always rested at his side and took out the dog fang necklace.

Eboshi gave a long look at the object until she recognized it.

"Hiromu… So it was Hiromu who had gone missing. And by the look in your eyes, I assume that he is dead?" Eboshi said, pinning Ashitaka with a serious expression.

The young man could only nod as he placed the necklace back in his red pouch.

Gonza was turning red with rage at the news. "Those damned monsters! I should have known they would do something like this! Taking the life of an innocent man who was only trying to gather firewood for his family!"

Ashitaka shook his head.

"No Gonza! They were only protecting their homes! What would you have done if a wolf had come into Iron Town just to find food for his family?" Ashitaka reasoned. Gonza glared at the young man. "You're still thinking about peace that would never actually happen? You're more naïve than we take you for!"

"What's so wrong with wanting peace? Is bloodshed really what you want in life?" Ashitaka argued.

Gonza pointed a finger at Ashitaka's chest. "Of course not! The world would not have any bloodshed if the wolves were not in it!"

Ashitaka glared at Gonza. "If it weren't for the wolves or any of the gods in the forest then we wouldn't have any of the sources we have right now!"

Eboshi held up a habd to stop Gonza from making a harsh comment.

"Gonza, please go and see of the lepers have finished the new rifle." Gonza grumbled under his breath and headed off to where the lepers worked on the rifles.

Once the man had left, Eboshi turned back to Ashitaka.

"You never give up do you, boy?" She said casually. Ashitaka shook his head but said nothing. He knew that peace was possible, everything could work out. His friendship with the wolf San was proof of that.

Eboshi noticed the youth's distracted expression and said, "Perhaps it's time you kept yourself busy. Forget about making peace for a while."

Though Ashitaka knew that it was only a suggestion, he shook his head.

Eboshi sighed. "Very well then. But I think it would be best of you rest your mind a bit from these thoughts of yours. You seem like you need rest."

Ashitaka nodded and bowed before leaving the hut.

As he walked through Iron Town, he suddenly remembered Hiromu's wife. What was he supoposed to say to her? How was he going to be able to tell a woman that her husband was dead?

Ashitaka soon found himself at the forge where he knew Hiromu's wife would be.

One of the women noticed Ashitaka standing at the entrance and blushed. "Ashitaka! What are you doing here? Looking for someone?"

The youth nodded and walked into the forge. "I hope that I'm not bothering any of you." The woman shook her head. "No, no. No trouble at all! Um…I need start working now." With that, the woman went off to take another woman's place at the bellows.

Ashitaka stood still until his eyes caught sight of the woman he had intended to talk to.

The woman noticed Ashitaka looking in her direction and smiled at the youth before approaching him. "Hello Ashitaka. You haven't dropped by in a while, why the sudden urge to visit?"

Ashitaka's expression was serious and slightly nervous at the same time when he spoke. "Kiyo…there's something I need to tell you." Kiyo began to worry when she heard the young man's voice being laced with slight urgency.

Ashitaka led Kiyo out of the forge and turned to the older woman. Slowly, reluctantly, Ashitaka dug into his red pouch and pulled out Hiromu's dog fang necklace.

Kiyo gasped as Ashitaka handed her the trinket. The woman looked at the young man with a begging expression on her face.

Ashitaka shook his head and began to tell Kiyo about Hiromu's demise, leaving out the fact it had been a wolf—and a wolf who was actually Ashitaka's friend—that had ended her husband's life.

Ashitaka soon found himself comforting Kiyo who was now in tears. The woman sobbed onto the youth's shoulder while she clutched her husband's necklace against her chest.

* * *

San lifted her head up from sleep and stared out of the den.

The crescent moon was shining brilliantly and the stars were twinkling over the peaceful trees of the forest. Something felt off, but what could it be?

The young wolf glanced over to where her brothers slept beside her then back out at the night sky.

As San lay her head back down and closed her eyes, images of the man named Hiromu filled her sleep-induced mind. But surprisingly, instead of hatred-filled eyes that San was expecting from her dream of the man, she saw him giving gentle and grateful smiles to her instead.

How odd. This was not what the wolf had been expecting.

Still, it managed to calm her guilt-filled mind and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**There it is the eighth chapter. Eight! I'm really glad I had gotten this far with my fic.**

**I have been so busy lately so please bear with me on this. I hope I got the characters alright here in this chapter. And if you're all wondering, yes, Kiyo is THE Kiyo from the movie who had shot Ashitaka by accident.**

**I remembered in the movie how they said that her husband had been killed by the wolves, so I decided to make up a scenario with that and here it is.**

**And now I had also introduced two new characters into the story. Desert Storm and Black Eye will be making more appearances in the story. Can any of you guess what their intentions are?**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this. I'll try to work on the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Until Then…**


	9. Chapter IX: The Shadow of a Stranger

**Disclaimer: ****Hi there! So here I am once again with the next chapter of Spirit Heart. I hoped you all enjoyed reading the previous chapter because San had already seemed to lighten up to Ashitaka completely.**

**Well, for me, it was an exciting chapter because that meant that I would be able to start Ashitaka and San's rather odd relationship after this one—it's almost soon to become a romantic relationship, but no rushing of course. And I apologize for this SUPER late update. Collage finals are a killer.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Summary: ****In a time where great beasts ruled the forests, a young and rebellious wolf named San was trained for the day she would soon become a great warrior to fight the humans and become leader of the Wolf Clan. Although a skillful and undefeated fighter, San tends to run off on her own despite her mother and older brothers' warnings. But on this day, she would encounter the one thing that she may be living for.**

**Ashitaka, a noble and pure-hearted warrior one day enters the domain of the forests gods in search of a way to prove that humanity and the forest can co-exist and finds, maybe the one who was meant to help him realize that peace can be restored as well as help him realize his own heart's desires. **

**But can a man truly love a wolf?**

**SPIRIT HEART**

**Chapter IX: The Shadow of a Stranger**

It was early dawn when San had awoken that very next day.

The young wolf yawned and stretched before she headed out of the den for a morning drink at the stream. The sun was just beginning to rise over the mountains as San walked over to where the Wolf Tribe had their drink during a hot day.

As San approached the stream, she noticed two figures of the other wolves. One was familiarly grey and San knew right away that it was Sophie the gray wolf. The other wolf was harder to make out until San came a little closer and saw that it was Desert Storm.

San glanced at the female gray curiously. Sophie was a rather unusual wolf; instead of being in heat during mating season like all the other female wolves her age, Sophie was satisfied with hunting or looking after the much younger wolves instead of looking for a potential mate.

At eighteen-summers-old, or eighteen-years-old as humans call it, Sophie should have at least had an eye out for a perfect male. Instead, she spends her time looking out for the others in the tribe or just simply arguing with the male black wolf, Howl. San knew that she herself had one year left—for she was still seventeen-summers-old—until she can actually have the chance to look for a potential male herself.

Sophie seemed to be rather annoyed at whatever Desert Storm was saying because her tail was twitching in irritation, but she was doing her best to be polite. It was so much like Sophie to do so; San wondered how the older female could actually endure it all.

San stood in place from where she was standing when the two wolves did not notice her. Their voices soon made their way into San's ears, and the conversation was anything but pleasant.

Desert Storm was eyeing Sophie critically and said, "You are a strange female, Sophie. At your age you should have already decided on a mate." Sophie snorted at the tanned black-muzzled male. "That happens to be my decision whether I do intend to look for mate or not, Desert Storm. But as of now I am completely content with the way I live my life."

Desert Storm huffed. "All you ever do is look after the younger pups, hunt, and waste your time with that black wolf, Howl."

Sophie glared warningly at the male. "I waste my time with him so he wouldn't cause so much trouble when it's the season. I am simply doing the other females a favor. And also, Howl—as vain and cowardly, sly, and promiscuous as he is—is my friend. If it were not for him I wouldn't be here now talking to your rowdy self."

From where she stood, San smirked. Sophie had always had a sharp tongue which always managed to keep the younger pups in line. And San knew from experience that no matter how anyone else regarded the black wolf, Sophie always defended Howl despite his vices. Then again, Sophie would probably do that for the rest of her friends.

Desert Storm bared his fangs in an amused smirk and began circling Sophie. The gray wolf became tense. San's muzzle wrinkled slightly when she resisted the urge to snarl at the male, but she stood her ground.

"Well then, gray wolf…if you do, by some miracle, decide to take a mate I would advise you as a fellow member of this tribe to be careful of Howl. He may be your closest friend, but you of all wolves should know what he is like during mating season. And to him, you would be no different." Desert Storm said smugly.

Sophie's lips pulled back slightly in a snarl. "What?"

Desert Storm smirked. "Don't tell me that you do not know. Howl is a very promiscuous male; you wouldn't want him to play with your emotions would you?"

Sophie snarled slightly. "What are you implying Desert Storm? That Howl is good-for-nothing? I'll have you know that Howl is more of a true wolf than you would ever be." Desert Storm growled angrily. "You'll see one of these days, gray wolf. Then you'll be as alone as you ever were when you first came here!"

Desert Storm turned and left.

San looked at Sophie and saw that she was shaking slightly from what Desert Storm had said. The younger wolf stayed still until Sophie turned and spotted her, surprise written on the gray wolf's face. San gave Sophie a slight nod and approached her.

"Desert Storm has always been a juvenile. No need to be concerned." San said. Sophie snorted. "Good morning San. I did not expect you to rise up this early."

"I simply felt like it. Sophie I wanted to thank you for looking out for the other pups and myself. You have always been there for us." San said honestly. Sophie bowed her head slightly. "Of course."

San then exchanged nods and parting words before they went in separate directions.

* * *

San sighed when she spotted her brothers wrestling at the bottom from where the den was located. "Why awake so early?" San asked, eyeing her older siblings.

Dante and Nero gave their sister similar looks and approached her. "We were waiting for you, to tell you the truth." Nero started. "We thought maybe we should go for a patrol today. The incident with the human yesterday had the others worried. We had better start keeping an extra eye out." Dante said.

San thought for a moment before she nodded once. "In an hour. We need to hunt first before doing anything else." Her brothers agreed and the three siblings went on to find the other wolves that were willing to go out to hunt and patrol later.

They soon came across Nausicaa who had been observing a blue and white flower, the familiar look of concentration and determination to learn was on the auburn wolf's face. The female noticed the three children of Moro and looked in their direction.

"Good morning. Did you need something?" Nausicaa asked. San nodded. "My brothers and I are to patrol the forest today. Would you be willing to join?" The auburn wolf seemed surprised at the invitation but nodded. Dante and Nero smirked.

After they had left Nausicaa to her research once again, the three noticed Howl speaking with a light brown female wolf. San snorted and her brothers growled in amusement. The black male did not notice them until they were close enough. The female looked torn between leaving them to their privacy and staying with Howl.

The black wolf only nodded and the she-wolf trotted away.

San gave Howl a warning look before saying, "If you are up for it, black wolf, we are going to patrol the forest after having a hunt and you are welcome to join." Howl nodded, his expression was now that of a responsible older wolf. Seeing this, San said, "Just a bit of advice Howl, if you wish to be taken seriously be sure to attend to your duties first before anything else. You just might be causing trouble for some of us." Howl stared at San but said nothing.

Dante and Nero snickered slightly and followed as their sister moved on ahead.

"You have been acting like a leader today San. Why the sudden change?" Dante asked. San was silent for a moment. "If I'm supposed to be the next to lead the Clan, then I should probably start acting like a proper alpha."

Dante and Nero exchanged looks but did not comment. They knew when San was being serious.

San ignored her brothers' concerned expressions and kept walking forward. The forest was peaceful that day and for that, San was glad. However, it did not help with the boredom she felt since Ashitaka wouldn't be visiting that day. He was busy helping those other humans.

San snarled at this. If only Ashitaka was a wolf himself…

"San, are you feeling well?" Dante asked. San jumped slightly, her fur was slightly bristled. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something." Nero huffed at San's refusal to be heard. "Are you sure San? If there is something worrying you, Dante and I are always here to listen." The older brother nodded.

The young she-wolf only growled.

* * *

Ashitaka wiped at the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand as he leapt down from the roof of the nearly-complete rice storage hut.

It had been hard and tiring work for the whole day. It made Ashitaka feel accomplished but he could not help but feel somewhat bored with the day. He had told San that he would not be able to visit her today but he still felt that he needed more excitement other than fixing huts and storage houses.

"Wonderful work today Ashitaka." Eboshi said as she approached to inspect the progress of the rice storage.

The youth smiled modestly. "Thank you Lady Eboshi. I was curious…" "Yes Ashitaka?" Eboshi asked. Ashitaka sighed. "What if one of the forest gods was to come to you and say that they would try to be our allies?"

Eboshi shook her head, but considered the thought. "If that were to happen… Then I would most certainly consider it. But what I wonder is if I could trust that they won't attack when our back is turned." Ashitaka looked back at Eboshi. "The forest gods would not do that. They are honorable beings. They just want to protect their forests."

"I know that Ashitaka. Now, go and rest. You have been working too hard today." Eboshi said. It was clearly a dismissal from the topic.

Ashitaka nodded and let it slip. He headed over to Yakul stall and stroked the elk's muzzle. "Are you hungry Yakul?" The red elk snorted and nodded his head. The youth chuckled and got out some feed from a nearby sack and fed it to Yakul.

The elk chewed his feed happily as Ashitaka walked to the front of his hut and entered.

Ashitaka stared at the ceiling of his hut as he lay on his bunk, exhausted from the work and feeling somewhat bored. Although he was always too polite to even think it. His thoughts then drifted back to San. He wondered what the young she-wolf was doing at the moment. Probably hunting game with her brothers or patrolling the forest borders.

Ashitaka wondered what it might be like if he were a wolf as well. Running free amongst the trees at a speed that no one on foot could match, feeling the wind blow pass his face, hunting wild game with a pack, and having the strength to fight for what you care about the most.

The youth smiled. San's word about the forest was getting to him; he hung onto every word that the wolf had said to him about the forest's beauty. Of course, he in return, told her about the good things about humans and that not all of them are as bad as she thought. The good people were just hard to find.

"I wonder what has gotten into me Yakul." Ashitaka said to the elk. Yakul only lowed in response. "I know my friend, it's odd but I can't help myself." Ashitaka sighed and lay back against the hay beside the stall and watched as the clouds rolled by.

A distant howl sounded through the silent air.

* * *

San howled in victory before she began tearing at the deer's carcass hungrily. Dante and Nero dug into their own kills as well.

As San feasted on the deer's flesh, her mind drifted back to Ashitaka. She wondered what the human boy was doing at the moment. Busy building that storage like he said he would or talking to Yakul about his worries.

Even when he wasn't here, Ashitaka still weaseled his way into San's thoughts. "Damn human."

"Did you say something San?" Nero asked, lifting his blood-stained muzzle from his kill. San shook her head and continue to tear at the deer. The thought of Ashitaka sweating and panting tiredly from all the hard work down in Iron Town entered the wolf's mind. What if he would be too exhausted the next day or what if he got sick or collapsed from overworking and the other damned humans didn't bother to help him?

Dante and Nero noticed that San's muzzle had been wrinkled up into a snarl. "San, what is the matter with you?" Nero asked. The younger wolf paused in mid-snarl. "It's nothing, Brother. I was just feeling a bit anxious to start the patrol today."

Dante growled lightly. "Why so excited to go off patrolling?" "If there are humans out there, we will have the chance to dispatch them before they do any more damage." San replied, hoping that her older brothers would believe the excuse. She was actually concerned about Ashitaka's health in this heat. Knowing how selfish humans could be, they would most likely not assist their own kind.

Strange. Why worry about a human's health?

"If you keeping becoming excited about overworking yourself, you will only end up becoming more tired, Sister." Dante said as he swallowed the last bit deer meat. San only huffed and finished off her kill.

Later, the three wolves headed for the clearing where the assigned wolves were waiting. Howl and Sophie sat next to each other while Nausicaa sniffed at what appeared to be chico nuts. Dante and Nero approached the group with San lagging behind.

"Nausicaa what have you got there?" Dante asked. The auburn female looked up to see the three siblings and smiled slightly. "I found some chico nuts. They are very hard to find and gather." Nero snorted. "Chico nuts? We are wolves Nausicaa, we don't eat chico nuts."

San ignored the chatter and stared up ahead at the way that led farther into the forest. The other wolves then watched as San took a couple of steps forward then howled. The group stood at attention as San looked at them critically. "Let's start the patrol now." The others howled in response.

Later as the group trotted among the trees while sniffing the air for any intruders, San could not help but feel rather unsettled. Every now and then as they walked pass trees that were probably as old as the forest itself, a cold feeling would run down the young wolf's spine.

"I have never been this far into the forest before." Nausicaa said suddenly. Nero nodded. "Mother told us about these parts of the forest. She said that long before the current gods were born there lived warriors more powerful than any force on earth."

San paused to listen. The other did the same.

Nero continued. "She said that they were warriors who could not be defeated by mere means and that they were born on this very same forest. The warriors protected both the lives of humans and their own kind."

San's eyes widened. "The warriors protected the humans?" Dante nodded. "Yes San. They saved the lives of the humans once and in return, the humans treated them and the forest with respect. The warriors were great being that could vanquish all darkness from the world."

"Unfortunately the warriors were all wiped out somehow and the humans soon forgot that they ever existed." Nausicaa finished.

Howl and Sophie exchanged looks. "And do you believe in this story?" Howl asked. Dante huffed. "I believed it happened but a long time ago." San sighed. "We should continue. The quicker we go on with our patrol the sooner we can return home." The others nodded and began moving along once again.

As they continued on with the patrol, the cold and chilling feeling that San felt earlier returned. What was it about this area that made her feel like it were a frozen wasteland? San lifted her muzzle and sniffed the air. Something felt out-of-place, but what?

"Brothers, do you smell that?" San called out to her older siblings.

Dante and Nero lifted their heads and sniffed. They exchanged looks and glanced at San. "What do you think it is?" Dante asked. Howl, Sophie, and Nausicaa watched the area carefully as the three siblings sniffed the air.

It was suddenly becoming cold.

San closed her eyes and concentrated on the scent that was filling the air. It was a strange and chilling scent; it made her feel so cold.

A light breeze blew past and San's ears stood upright. The young she-wolf turned her head and saw a figure standing five meters away from her and her companions. The young wolf growled and her brothers and companions turned their sights onto the dark figure that stood there.

San leapt and the others followed in pursuit.

The black figure, San noticed stood on all four paws and looked strangely canine. The figure's eyes glowed light blue as it stood still until San and the others were now three meters away then it sprinted off, leaving no trace that it stood there at all in the first place, or that it was even there.

The wolf gods dug their paws into the ground to a halt their pursuit.

They looked around anxiously, looking behind them, above them, all around the trees. But the shadowy form was gone. "What was that?" Sophie wondered. San snarled in agitation; whatever it was, it gave off an aura of might and supremacy but at the same time it gave off an aura of majestic air.

"It's gone. But I think its best that we head back." Nausicaa suggested.

San growled but she agreed. The companions then turned and headed back to Wolf Clan territory. As they walked back, San thought more about the shadowy figure that stood watching them with glowing blue eyes. It looked a lot like a wolf, but its dark form was just too bleary to be sure that it was a wolf, or maybe a dog, a fox or a jackal.

Maybe it was only a delusion that they all had at the moment. Still, San could not shake off the chill from her spine until they reached home.

* * *

Ashitaka walked up the hills to the way that would lead him to San's meadow.

He felt like going there whether San was there or not. Work was done for the day and now he could rest his tired body. He walked farther into the forest, making sure he would not be spotted by any of the forest gods.

A sudden chill ran up his spine, making Ashitaka whirl around. There was no one there. The youth sighed and turned back around. He froze on the spot.

A dark shadowy form stood before him about five meters away, staring at the youth with dark blue eyes. As Ashitaka kept his gaze on the shadow, he saw as its eyes turned from blue to red. Still, the creature did not make a move to attack.

It looked like a wolf, but its form was not clear enough to be so sure.

Before Ashitaka could speak to it, the shadow sprinted off. The youth watched as the dark figure left without a word and stared upward.

What was happening?

* * *

**Well there it is!**

**Sorry for the long wait. There will be more Ashitaka/San in the next chappie. This one is more of introducing little mysterious goings.**

**What was that strange shadow that appeared before both San then Ashitaka? Will it return again or was it really just an illusion that the mystical part of the forest gave out? Was it really a wolf, a fox, or a jackal, or was it a new beast with a form similar to that of wolves and other canine races?**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Will write more soon so just hang on to your seats!**

**Until Then…**


	10. Chapter X: Summer Rush

**Disclaimer: ****Hello once again to all you Princess Mononoke fans! So I'm back once again and on vacation since I finished my final exams. Now I'm sure I would have more time to do some more writing now that college is done for a while.**

**As per the previous chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. And this also means that this chapter is going to focus more on Ashitaka and San's friendship. That's right, more Ashitaka/San action to be found here! Rejoice!**

**Before we start, I just want to make a few things clear so as to avoid confusion. First of all; the aging system of the wolf gods (as well as the other animal gods) are similar to the humans' (they just live longer if they wanted to), but instead of saying years-old they say summers-old. So when ages of any of the wolves are mentioned:**

**Sophie – eighteen-summers-old; eighteen-years-old.**

**San – seventeen-summers-old; seventeen-years-old.**

**That's the way it goes.**

**So enough of my ramblings please go on and read, and most of all, enjoy the story!**

**Summary:****In a time where great beasts ruled the forests, a young and rebellious wolf named San was trained for the day she would soon become a great warrior to fight the humans and become leader of the Wolf Clan. Although a skillful and undefeated fighter, San tends to run off on her own despite her mother and older brothers' warnings. But on this day, she would encounter the one thing that she may be living for.**

**Ashitaka, a noble and pure-hearted warrior one day enters the domain of the forests gods in search of a way to prove that humanity and the forest can co-exist and finds, maybe the one who was meant to help him realize that peace can be restored as well as help him realize his own heart's desires. **

**But can a man truly love a wolf?**

**SPIRIT HEART**

**Chapter X: Summer Rush**

San snarled in irritation when she realized that she had been cornered. The opponent was impressive but San was not likely to give up easily or at all.

The moment her enemy sprang from his hiding spot, San leapt up to dodge his attack. Her enemy persisted and pounced at her again. The young wolf snapped her jaws at her opponent and tried leaping backwards, away from her enemy.

The enemy tried to keep in pace with San's movements.

The dark green-and-white wolf turned her head to snap at the opponent but paused when her enemy looked stared at her with a look of horror. The enemy let out a shrill cry before falling to the ground, dead.

San looked up from the bloody corpse to see Ashitaka staring at the dead body in shock, his right hand holding onto his wakizashi. The dark green-and-white wolf god stared at her human friend in slight disbelief. "Why did you do that? I had it where I wanted it."

Ashitaka sheathed his sword and reached over to scratch San's muzzle.

Three weeks passed since their friendship had grown. Man and wolf had become close comrades and wonderful friends, something that San did not expect. Now as Ashitaka inspected the corpse, he asked San what it was.

San's shoulder moved in a way that might have been a shrug. "It seemed to be a hybrid between a dog and a jacka god. I don't know how a dog, a creature more honorable than jackals despite being loyal to humans, allowed itself to be ravished by such a disgrace such as a jackal god." Ashitaka nodded and stood up to rub the fur on San's back.

"How have you been, San?" "Not very well. It's been very uneventful, and there's nothing much to do." San replied.

Ashitaka smiled. "Do you want to go fishing? I hadn't eaten fish in a long time." San's tongue lolled out of her mouth and panted with excitement; she had not had the chance to go fishing before. "I know a place where plenty of fishes swim by." "Another private sanctuary?" Ashitaka asked with a smile. "Of course." The wolf said.

* * *

When the two reached the secret river, San turned in circles a few times before laying down close to the bank while Ashitaka drew his sword and wadded into the water.

San watched as her human friend stayed completely still until a fish swam by and he slashed at it. Ashitaka sliced at the fish with his sword toward San. The fish squirmed and wiggled in front of the wolf and she lifted her large paw and slammed it down on the fish.

Ashitaka continued to hurl fishes onto the shore while San kept slamming her paw on them to stop them from ever moving again.

The young man finally walked back to dry ground and sat beside the wolf.

San let out a yawn as Ashitaka reached for a fish while briefly rubbing San behind her ear. The wolf reached over a paw to slide a fish over to herself and the two began eating. Now Ashitaka felt that he is experiencing the taste of fresh raw fish; he still refused to cook anything in front of San in case he might offend her with his campfire.

After a while, the young wolf god licked her paw then licked the fish blood off Ashitaka's hands after he had finished his fish.

"Any other ideas?" San asked when they got up and began walking through the forest once again. Ashitaka thought for a while. "Is there a place where we can see the whole forest?" San's expression lightened up at the idea. "There is a place that I used to go to with my mother and brothers but we never went up there again."

"Why not?" Ashitaka asked. San shook her head. "I don't know. I told myself that one day I would return to that spot and watch the whole forest below me."

Ashitaka smiled at the wolf warmly. "Then why don't we visit today? I'm sure there would be a nice view at this hour." San stared and the human and smiled wolfishly. "You really don't know what you are getting yourself into, Ashitaka. It is an almost impossible for humans to climb and reach the top."

Ashitaka smirked slightly at the challenge. Being friends with the young wolf god, he was now sure he knew her well enough to know a challenge when he heard one. "Perhaps I can change your mind and convince you that I can reach the top of wherever you can reach."

San snorted. She found it admirable that Ashitaka was not afraid to take challenges from her despite that one day he might not be able to defeat her in one of her challenges. Still, the human was impressive with keeping up with San so far.

As the man and wolf trekked through the forest, several kodamas appeared on the trees or on the ground by the pair's feet and paws to watch as the odd pair chatted casually, knowing full well that the kodama would only keep this spectacle to themselves.

As San leapt over another fallen tree bark, she turned to see how Ashitaka was keeping up. She was rather impressed when he came over the fallen tree without stumbling.

"It's this way." San said as she went onwards. Ashitaka watched the green scenery that he and the wolf passed by; the trees were obviously old and covered in green moss. Several dragonflies flew by every now and then.

San suddenly came to a stop and Ashitaka barely avoided bumping against her tail and backside.

"San, what is it?" Ashitaka asked. When the young she-wolf gestured with her head toward small cliff, Ashitaka knew that they were finally at the spot where San used to watch the forest with her family. "Let's go." The wolf then trotted off confidently. Ashitaka knew this was the signal that San was beginning her little challenge.

Once they had reached the cliff bottom, San immediately leapt up at the first ledge then went on to the next.

The young man watch with interest as the wolf god gracefully jumped from one ledge to another. Finally, Ashitaka snapped from his daze and followed behind, climbing up the ledges as fast as he could. When San paused to watch Ashitaka progression, she could not help but smirk at him. He was doing very well, but he was still just a little ways behind.

Ashitaka panted slightly and noticed that San had reached the top. He chuckled to himself and shook his head.

San waited at the top for her human companion until she saw his hand grab onto the ledge. Ashitaka pulled himself onto the top and collapsed. San snorted and lay next to him, watching the sky. Ashitaka sat up and glanced at the wolf beside him.

"Are there any wolves up there?" Ashitaka asked suddenly, surprising the wolf. San was silent for a while. "Yes. But you can only see them when they come out as stars." Asihtaka shook his head and looked up at the clouds. "No. I believe that they are still up there as stars even during the day. We just can't see them and the night is the only time they can truly shine for us to see."

San stared at the human with surprise in her eyes.

The youth noticed San's stare on him and he glanced back at her. The wolf kept her sideways stare at Ashitaka for a few more moments before she snorted and shook her head as if trying to shake off a distraction.

"Maybe you're right. But…if that's true why can't they show themselves during the day as well if they are still watching over us wolf gods right now?" San wondered. Ashitaka stroked the spot behind her neck, where she loved to be scratched the most. "All of us can be great during different times, San. Like some animals of the forest; some of them can only be great during the night while others in the day or the late noon. It's the same with the Great Spirits up there. They can only be their greatest when the moon is there to guide them."

San kept her gaze skyward. What if the Great Spirits really did watch over them during the day but only show their true selves at night?

The wolf god then lowered her sights down at the beautiful sight of the forest. Everything was still so green and lush. But for how long would it stay that way? San glanced at Ashitaka and found him watching the forest as well. He really did seem to love this place as much as he loved his home with the humans.

"Ashitaka…" The young warrior looked at San. "Yes?" "What is so special about being human? Why do you humans think you're always so superior to other creatures?"

"It's not that we think we are superior to others, San. I can't explain it but…" Ashitaka trailed off. San nudged his shoulder with her nose gently. "Never mind. If it's that hard for you to say anything, then don't say a thing." "I am sorry San. I wish there was a way for me to explain all this to you." Ashitaka said.

The young wolf god huffed and stood up.

The sun was now high in the sky. She would have to move soon. Ashitaka noticed San's slight discomfort and stood up as well. "Are you alright San?" The wolf looked at him and nodded. "I have to leave soon. The Clan will be gathering; I have to be there."

Ashitaka nodded in understanding. "It's fine. I'll be busy tomorrow as well." San looked at him almost in disbelief. "Again? But you had just finished building another structure to hold your animals two days ago." "I know but I have to work San. I'll come back the day after, I promise." Ashitaka said reassuringly.

San growled in annoyance. The humans were building far too many structures and what's more, they are working Ashitaka to death. He noticed and lifted a hand to stroke San's head.

A howl broke through the silent air, making San turn away from her human companion. "They are calling the Clan now."

Ashitaka nodded and took a few steps back away from the wolf. "Go on." San turned to him. "You won't have a problem getting back down?" "I'll just stay here for a while longer. I'll leave soon as well don't worry." Ashitaka said.

San watched him for a few more moment before she turned away and leapt from the cliff.

Ashitaka watched as the young wolf god jumped back down from ledge to ledge and ran back into the green trees of the forest. He sighed and lay back on the ground and watched the sky for a little while longer. Iron Town was slowly growing and prospering but the forest was also depleting slowly. He needed to find a way to get both humans and forest gods to live in peace with each other, but finding a solution was harder than expected.

Sighing, Ashitaka stood up and proceeded to climb back down from the cliff.

* * *

San let out a yawn as various wolf gods began gathering in the area.

Most of them were already one of the most eldest wolves in the Clan; some of them were as old as Moro. Only several of the wolves were still young. Among them were Sophie, Howl, Nausicaa, Pazu, Sheeta, Kiki, Asbel, Haku, Chihiro, Haru, San, Dante, and Nero.

Moro lightly swatted San's behind with her two tails and gave her a slight look of disapproval.

San mentally groaned. She did not want to attend this gathering; she wanted to leave if it meant not being able to see Nukha's arrogant face. The Oracle Wolf felt as if her were a part of everything and thought he needed to interfere with the others' problems as if he were welcomed into the conversation.

Glancing at the corner of her eye, San noticed Nausicaa and the other pups approaching.

Dante nudged San with his tail and nodded his head toward the front. San followed her brother's stare and saw Nukha entering the gathering area, his tail standing upright in a sign of superiority. San and her brothers snorted in disgust.

Nausicaa, Howl, Sophie, and the others went over to sit beside Moro and her children. "Why were we called here?" Sheeta asked. Nero shook his head. "I thought you knew. Do you mean that neither of you were told of why we're here?"

San snarled to herself; so Nukha was planning to take them by surprise again, was he? Well whatever he was going to say won't surprise San.

Nukha stopped in front of the Clan and spoke. "Brothers and sisters. We were lucky to have not run into any humans these past few days. But who know when they may attack again? It could be tomorrow or the day after that!" The Clan growled amongst themselves.

San huffed in boredom and lay her body down on the ground. Moro swatted her two tails at her daughter and glared warningly. When San only yawned and looked at Moro apologetically, Dante and Nero resisted the urge to bare their fangs into huge wolfish grins. Nausicaa and the others let out choked growls to hide their own chuckles. Moro sighed, knowing full well that they were still pups who were at an age where they refused to take orders from anyone.

Nukha's speech to the Wolf Clan went on until he began to speak about San.

The young wolf in question lifted her head from her paws cautiously and glared at Nukha suspiciously. "Seeing as Young San had proved herself more than once that she is indeed the rightful daughter and heir of Moro, I believe that when the time comes for us to kill the humans, San shall lead us into the battle." Many of the wolf gods howled in agreement but some of the older wolves looked much more concerned. "Nukha surely you know that San is still just seventeen-summers-old." Said an old faded-black male wolf said. Nukha scoffed. "And certainly you must know that we are at war with these humans, do you not Mito?"

Nausicaa watched the exchange worriedly. San, who had laid her head, back down onto her paws, scowled from where she lay. The nerve of that disgrace of an Oracle Wolf; he knew full well that a pup San's age was not allowed into a real war until they had proved their strength in a fight with another wolf, the strongest wolf in the Clan. San's brothers snorted in disgust at Nukha's words.

"Moro, with your permission, I would advise that your daughter should take her Rite of Passage soon within this season, and perhaps find herself a mate to continue your line." Nukha said, turning his attention back to the Clan's leader.

San's head shot up dangerously, hackles rising and let out a deadly snarl at Nukha.

Moro swatted at her daughter with her two tails once again to silence her then looked at Nukha. "I fully intend to let San take her place in the Rite of Passage this season…" San looked at her mother in disbelief. "However," Moro continued, "the subject of my daughter finding a mate will have to wait for the next few years. That fate has not yet been determined." Nukha growled in thought at this then bared hi fangs in a wolf smile. "Yes, you are right Moro. Until her fate of who her mate shall be determined, she will lead this Clan in your place one day on her own. But she _will _take her place in the Rite of Passage." Moro moved her head to the side slightly in confirmation. "Of course, I intend my daughter to do so whether she may want to or not."

San's hackles lowered in relief. She would gladly accept any challenge that awaited her when she had her Rite of Passage, but finding a potential mate was not something she wanted to do just yet. There was still so much to do while she was still young and free. Glancing at the side tiredly, san caught Desert Strom's eyes and noticed that he was looking at her strangely, his eyes glowing with an unknown emotion.

San felt her hackles rise again but only slightly. What was Desert Storm thinking? Why was he staring at her so intensely?

Howl glanced at San and then noticed Desert Storm's intense stare. The black wolf snarled at thr younger wolf warningly, catching Dante and Nero's attention. Desert Strom glared back but turned his gaze away after that.

San growled, completely bored, and then stood up abruptly.

Moro looked over at her daughter. "Where are you going, San?" "I need to be alone. I'm sorry Mother, I need to think." The young wolf then disappeared into the trees without another word. The rest of the Clan watched as the daughter of Moro left the, in her wake. Nukha sighed. "One day, that she-pup would need to learn the meaning of obedience."

Desert Strom only watched as she ran away again.

* * *

San barked in relief when she escaped and continued her way into the forest.

It was only exciting when Ashitaka was keeping her company, strangely enough. Though the yong wolf god did not deny that she rather enjoys the human's company more than the others wolves', how could she? He had surprised and impressed her so many times.

San wandered farther until she the smell of smoke entered her sensitive nostrils. San cringed and stumbled back when the stench just raced into her senses. The young wolf shook her head to clear herself from the distraction and looked ahead.

Iron Town was just below where she stood, looking dark and disgustingly filled with humans as always.

San snarled. How had she wandered over to the border? She continued to glare at the town until her mind wandered back to Ashitaka. He was there in that town, wasn't he? The thought made San feel a rush of excitement. Why not? After all she had never followed Nukha's rules at all, so what did it matter to her now or ever.

San bared her fangs in a wolfish smirk as she stared at Iron Town.

If the Wolf Clan wanted her to rush headlong into Iron Town, then was what she was going to do. San growled to herself in amusement. Maybe now she can see how Ashitaka was being treated by the others humans and maybe she might just discover something else. Her mother or brothers may not forgive her for this, but San was determined.

Standing upright with her tail in the air, San ran towards Iron Town.

* * *

**There you go!**

**Have you guys been waiting long? I'm sorry. I was just so busy these past weeks and I'm in my second year of college so things are gonna get really busy. One thing's for sure though; I will not give up on my fanfics, ever!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hmm… What's up with that wolf, Desert Storm? And why is Nukha so intent on San taking a mate so soon let alone taking the Rite of Passage?**

**And most importantly; why is San just rushing head first into Iron Town like that? We all know that she can be rash, stubborn and reckless, but to go into enemy territory when the people would just shot at a wolf without hesitation? That's insane!**

**Do you wanna know what happens next? Stay tuned and find out (hopefully that chapter won't take too long to finish)!**

**Until Then…**


	11. Chapter XI: Reunion

**Disclaimer: ****Okay here it is. I'm sure glad that I could actually get this far with my fanfiction. I really am glad that you guys are enjoying this story. I really had to put a lot of thought into what should happen next as I write the story's events.**

**Anyway, this kicks off from where we last stopped.**

**Now that the wolf god San had decided to rush head-on into Iron Town on her own, what would happen to her? And what about Ashitaka? What is he to do if he finds his new friend in danger?**

**Read on! High-ho Mononoke away!**

**Summary: ****In a time where great beasts ruled the forests, a young and rebellious wolf named San was trained for the day she would soon become a great warrior to fight the humans and become leader of the Wolf Clan. Although a skillful and undefeated fighter, San tends to run off on her own despite her mother and older brothers' warnings. But on this day, she would encounter the one thing that she may be living for.**

**Ashitaka, a noble and pure-hearted warrior one day enters the domain of the forests gods in search of a way to prove that humanity and the forest can co-exist and finds, maybe the one who was meant to help him realize that peace can be restored as well as help him realize his own heart's desires. **

**But can a man truly love a wolf?**

**SPIRIT HEART**

**Chapter XI: Reunion**

Toki chased her limping husband around Iron Town, her fist waving in the air threateningly. "Kohroku you big dope!" "Toki please forgive me! I did not mean to worry you again! I worked hard today!" Since Kohroku was limping and moving at such a slow pace, Toki only needed walk after him with her fist raised above her husband's head.

Ashitaka laughed at the sight his friends made.

Kohroku had once again gotten himself into trouble; he was to tend to the oxen and feed them. However, one on the oxen was very moody and once Kohroku placed a hand on the animal's back, he received a kick in the stomach. Eventually, after Toki worried over him, she began yelling and threatening him once again.

Ashitaka shook his head and went back to tending to the oxen, and Yakul, himself.

* * *

Toki glowered at Kohroku for a long moment when she finally had him cornered. "This is the millionth time I had to take care of you, and the millionth time that Ashitaka had to do all the work for you!" Kohroku held his arms out. "But Sweetness I never asked him to do it for me, he made me agree and he insisted that he does it."

"That's the point!" Snapped Toki. "Ashitaka's _too_ _nice_! Whenever someone gets hurt he goes all the way to do that person's job for them." "But I would never take advantage of Ashitaka like that, my little flower!" Kohroku protested.

"I know!" Toki yelled. "I know just…try harder not to hurt yourself, okay?" "I will try my little flower." Kohroku said with a smile. "Good. Because if anything happens again, I going to rip your—" "Toki who is that?" Kohroku aksed, looking over his wife's houlder. "Do not change the subject on me!" "I'm serious, dear! Look!" Kohroku pointed.

Toki looked over her shoulder to see what had caught her husband's eyes then she gasped. "Oh! That person must be new here!"

The stranger walked among the people of Iron Town, receiving a few odd stares every now and then. The stranger, a girl, sighed and stared at the dark blue bands around her arms and twisted it a bit before she touched and tried to arrange the dark blue headband on her head. The stranger tugged at the white cloth on her body and growled at it, looking rather uncomfortable. She had strange crimson triangular markings on her cheeks and forehead, and strange dark green hair.

"Come on, let's greet her." Toki said as she began approaching the stranger while dragging Kohroku with her.

San sniffed the air for any sign of Ashitaka but to her dismay, only smog and smoke, and iron was all she could smell. Sensing movement, the young wolf god crouched, hackles rising only slightly and unnoticeably, and glared at the two humans that were coming in her direction.

When Toki and Kohroku were close to the newcomer, Toki smiled. "Hello."

The wolf felt slightly agitated; if she had been spotted, why were these two humans wasting their time chatting with another human? When the woman began looking at her from head to tail, San looked over her shoulder to see if the woman really was talking to another human and not her.

"You're not used to being talked to, are you?" The woman asked. San's eyes widened in surprise. They were actually talking to her.

Toki smirked with amusement when the girl had glanced over her shoulder as if she thought that Toki was talking to somebody else behind her. "My name is Toki. This big dope is my poor excuse of a husband, Kohroku." Kohroku smiled and waved nervously when the girl glared at them both somewhat suspiciously. "Don't worry," Toki said, "being new here in Iron Town doesn't make you an outsider. You're more than welcome here."

San was mildly surprised at this. The humans were being welcoming to her. The young wolf glanced down at her paws and then realized that they were now human hands. _"Of course. How could I forget? Of course the humans wouldn't recognize me. Not in this form. Still, knowing to have this ability and using it out of the blue without fail is unsettling."_

"Do you know someone called Ashitaka?" Toki stared back at the girl. "I'm sorry?" "I said; do you know Ashitaka?" The girl repeated grumpily. Toki looked surprised. "You know Ashitaka? But you are new, aren't you? I know _I _have never seen you before." "I'm a friend of his. I live elsewhere." The newcomer said.

"I see." Toki mumbled. "Well then, any friend of Ashitaka's is a friend of ours! Come on, We'll take you to him." San was suspicious but the woman seemed friendly enough for a human, and neither the woman nor her mate knew that San was actually a wolf. When San caught the nervous stare of the male human, she could not help but feel cautious; either the man was guessing what she really was or he just found her frightening even as a human, either way San made sure to keep herself wary and careful around the humans.

"So, how do you know Ashitaka?" Toki asked San.

San was not in the mood to talk to any other human than Ashitaka. "We met once. He convinced me that he was trustworthy after while." Toki and her husband exchanged thoughtful looks before Toki grinned and patted San in the shoulder.

San snarled, and managed to let out a low human growl. It sounded strange to the wolf's ears and the wolf god resisted the urge to release her true snarl; but if she did, she may never be able to meet with Ashitaka. Toki cleared pulled her hand away and cleared her throat in understanding. "Okay then. Follow us; we'll bring you to him. By the way, what's your name?" Without saying a thing, San only followed Toki and Kohroku around to the forge.

By the time they reached the rather smothering hot structure, Ashitaka was nowhere to be seen. To San, were it not for the distant whiff she caught of Ashitaka while she stood in the forge, she would have threatened to kill the woman and her mate for lying about Ashitaka's whereabouts.

"He just left." A plump woman in a green kimono said when Toki asked of Ashitaka.

San turned to her company. "Where is he then?" "He's probably resting after working so hard." Kohroku said. Toki humphed. "And whose fault was that? Anyway, he's probably back at his hut. We'll show where it is." _"Hut? She must mean that Ashitaka's in his den. I won't need their assistance anymore. His scent is still fresh here." _San thought before saying,"There's no need, I'll try to find him myself." "Can you manage?" Toki asked. San huffed at their doubt and simply walked off into the direction where Ashitaka's scent grew stronger.

* * *

Ashitaka sat against the wall of the forge a few centimeters away from the other women, out of courtesy. However, the women did wish that Ashitaka would forget about manners once in a while. He was simply too handsome to be kept away at a distance. The young man in question felt his eyes droop. Maybe he _had_ been working too hard. Finally deciding to return to his hut and rest, Ashitaka stood up and left the forge.

Now as the youth lay on his bunk, he kept his eyes glued to the ceiling.

He wondered what San felt like whenever she attended the Clan's gatherings. The way she had spoken of her time with the Clan listening to the Oracle Wolf's words, it sounded as if she enjoyed not a moment of it. Ashitaka smiled at the thought. San was definitely at the age when she would be too rebellious for the older wolves to handle; her secret meetings with Ashitaka were proof of that.

A sudden shuffling sound caught reached Ashitaka's line of hearing. The youth stood from his bunk and moved slowly toward the entrance of his hut. But before he could push the flaps aside, Ashitaka found himself being tackled to the ground.

He stared at his attacker and saw dark blue irises staring back at him.

The girl held him down with her hands firmly planted on his shoulders and her legs were holding down his own legs. Ashitaka felt a sense of nostalgia. The longer he stared, the more the female attacker glared at him. Suddenly, to Ashitaka's surprise, the girl snarled dangerously as if warning him. The human-sounding snarl sounded familiar, despite the fact that Ashitaka knew he had never heard a human snarl like that before.

This time, Ashitaka observed her features carefully. Dark blue eyes were now glaring daggers at him; her skin was pale and soft, and her hands were calloused and strong. Her hair was cut short above her shoulders, and there were three crimson markings on her face. The triangular markings were so unique that only one wore it on their face. A jolt ran down Ashitaka's body. "San?"

The girl's growls became quieter until she stopped growling all together and smirked. "You remember."

Even as a human, San's smirk still looked the same, the only difference was that she did not need to bare any fangs to smirk this time; it made her look less threatening but still dangerous all the same if she needed to be. When the young wolf god removed herself from Ashitaka, he immediately sat up. When he did, he was now staring at a large dark green-and-white wolf god pup. "How…? How is this possible?" Ashitaka wondered.

San sat back on her haunches and snorted. "It just came into my mind. It felt like something I've known how to do since my birth. But I know that I have _never_ transformed into a human before or into any other creature for that matter. But it seems a human form is all I can manage. Still, I never knew I had this ability."

When the young wolf god decided to stand back up on her four legs, she was instantly human again, on two legs.

"You can transform." Ashitaka murmured. San nodded. "Yes. I never knew I was able to do something like this. If I could manage it, then maybe the rest of the Clan knows as well. But as far as I know, they never use this ability." "It's so good to see you San. But why did you come here?" Ashitaka asked, slowly getting over the surprise visit and the new discovery.

"I was bored. I left the gathering without saying much. But they won't miss me for a while." San answered, staring down at the white tunic she wore over a tattered dark blue dress. Ashitaka marveled at the sight. This girl, feral-looking as she was, was the very same wolf god he had become friends with these past few weeks. And even as a human, San was still as beautiful in human form as much as she was while in her true form. Asihtaka's heart skipped a beat at this.

San felt rather uncomfortable with her clothes at first but then she began to feel accustomed to it.

"How can you humans walk in these…things?" The wolf complained. Ashitaka laughed and pat her head then stopped. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't do that while you're human." He apologized. San snorted. "It doesn't matter, I'm still a wolf. I'm just in the form of a human, why should it matter to you?"

"Okay then. But I can't do that while in front of others. Humans only do this," Ashitaka stroked the back of her head carefully, "to animals and not other humans. It would appear strange to them, they might suspect something." "Fine then, only because I wouldn't want to be suspected of anything." San agreed. "Then since you're here, why don't I show you the town? After all, you showed me the forest." Ashitaka said. The feral girl clenched her teeth and snarled quietly; Ashitaka observed as her human teeth sharpened as she snarled.

"Don't worry, I promise none of the people here will hurt you, as long as you stay in that form." Ashitaka assured her. The young wolf god relaxed slightly before she regained her composure, her sharpened human teeth dulling back to a none-threatening set of teeth. "Fine. But only for a while."

The two then exited the hut with Ashitaka leading San around the town.

The young wolf god was tense and untrusting toward whatever she laid her eyes on in Iron Town. Ashitaka had to rub her back slowly to calm her down. But now as the two walked, they soon encountered Toki on the way. The older woman smirked.

"Ashitaka there you are! I was a bit worried that you might have disappeared again. By the way, I see that your friend _did_ manage to find you. And she's never been here before, I could tell." Ashitaka knew that San's sense of smell was the reason that she had been able to find him in the first place despite the smoky smell of the town.

"Yes she did find me, Toki. This is my good friend San; she lives a bit far from here. San, I think you've already met Toki." Ashitaka introduced. San nodded and Toki smiled at her. "San, huh? Nice name, do you work?" San was silent for a moment. She had no idea how or what humans would refer to as work, and she certainly could not say that her work was to keep her Tribe in line at times and guard the ancient forest.

"San usually transfers goods around where she comes from." Ashitaka invented, surprising San.

Toki raised an eyebrow. "Looking after the goods, eh? Then you're lucky. Usually, the women who live in the city or somewhere away from here have to work in the brothels and it is never a pretty sight." San tilted her head a bit in confusion. Ashitaka patted her shoulder reassuringly.

San sighed and grudgingly nodded at Toki. "I was just going to show San around. Do you think you and Kohroku could take over my shift at the forge for a while, Toki?" Ashitaka said. Toki grinned and nodded. "Sure thing! Have a good time showing your friend around, Ashitaka." The young man smiled as the older woman headed off toward the forge. "Toki and her husband Kohroku are my very good friends, San. They have known me since I was a young boy."

San growled unsurely. Ashitaka placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "It's all right San. It just takes some time to get used to. Toki and Kohroku are very good people, you don't have to fear them." "I do not fear any human, Ashitaka!" San snapped, her teeth turning sharp again. The young man nodded. "I understand. Come on, I'll show you where Yakul is staying. He used to stay in the stall behind my hut but I had to temporarily move him into the stables with the oxen."

San did not say anything as she followed her human companion to the stables.

When they reached the stables, San expected the oxen to panic and kick at their stall doors. Instead they seem calm. The young wolf god stared at the domesticated animals in surprise; why were they not afraid of her? Was her human form that perfect that they did not take notice of her true scent and form? Ashitaka looked back at San and noticed her somewhat frustrated expression.

"What is it?" He asked. San looked at him with a disturbed look on her face. "These animals. Why aren't they panicking? I know somehow that my human form could be seen by other animals but not humans." Ashitaka turned to look at the oxen. The animals were really calm; they did seem fidgety and they did not even glance at San's direction. "Maybe your human form cannot be seen through even by animals." Ashitaka suggested.

San huffed; she was used to have these human-carrying animals trembling in fear of her and her tribe. But to actually have them at peace with her was a little unsettling to San. Still, this meant that San would not be discovered by the humans if the oxen were calm and unsuspecting themselves.

San gave Ashitaka a look. "If they really don't notice me then that means…" Ashitaka watched San then soon found himself being pinned to the ground of the stable by the feral young woman. "San?"

The young wolf in disguise smirked.

"_**So you really did decide to come after all." **_An excited voice said. San lifted her head and found herself glaring up at Yakul. "You should be careful with what you say, elk." San warned. Ashitaka sat up and stared at San as she spoke to Yakul.

"_**I had a feeling that you would visit this place one day, Great Wolf. But why did it take you so long to do so?" **_"I can't simply run left and right whenever I want; avoiding the suspicion of my Clan is hard enough as it is!" San snapped. Yakul lowed. _**"But still, you are here. And I am happy that you did visit. Ashitaka has been very busy but I know that he misses seeing you." **_San snorted.

"What is he saying to you?" Ashitaka asked, amused. San glowered at him and turned away. "Nothing important." Yakul lowed in disagreement. To San, it was unnerving that Yakul was now slightly bigger than her when she donned a human form.

Ashitaka chuckled and scratched Yakul's chin. "I will be showing San around, my friend. I hope you won't be too bored here." Yakul lowed. Only San understood what he had said; _**"The oxen are good friends. I don't mind staying here. Thank you, there's no need to worry about me." **_

Later Ashitaka had led San over to where some women were making pottery.

The youngest pot-maker saw Ashitaka and blushed. "Hello Ashitaka. What can I do for you?" "I was showing my friend around Iron Town. Is it all right if I show her some of your best pottery?" Ashitaka asked. San noticed how the young woman blushed and nodded vigorously at Ashitaka request while trying her best to ignore San's presence.

"You seem popular among the females Ashitaka, yet you don't have a mate of your own." Ashitaka blushed. "You are imagining things San." San snorted. "It's not a compliment, Ashitaka. Don't tell me that you have never noticed this fact before."

Before Ashitaka could reply, the girl returned with some pots and bowls to show.

Ashitaka then gestured for San to take a closer look at the pots. Discreetly, San sniffed the scent that stuck to the pot. It smelled familiar. "It smells like the ground." Ashitaka nodded. "That's right. We get our sources for pottery-making from the soil itself. The same with these bowls." San watched and listened as Ashitaka explained, also aware that the pottery girl was staring at Ashitaka quiet longingly and then at San somewhat resentfully. San ignored this.

"Thank you. We'll go now." Ashitaka said. The girl blushed and nodded.

San huffed as she and Ashitaka turned away to head in another direction. "That female finds you to be a potential mate, Ashitaka." The young man looked at San. "What?" "That female a while ago. She finds you to be a potential mate." San repeated. Ashitaka's face burned as he kept walking.

Finally they came to another large hut. "This is where we eat our meals with others." Ashitaka explained. San stared up at the roof. Ashitaka nodded at the entrance. "It's called the eatery, San. Come."

The young woman shifted unsurely then followed Ashitaka inside.

Inside, San could smell the scent of different human foods; all cooked and ready for the humans to eat as much as they wanted. But most of all, the eatery smelled of humans. San glared when she spotted several men sitting in a circle and waving Ashitaka over. Ashitaka rubbed San's back reassuringly before he walked over to his friends. San followed reluctantly.

"Ashitaka! Who is she?" Asked a thin man wearing a red tunic. Ashitaka gestured for San to come closer. She did so, slowly.

"This is my good friend, San. San, these are my friends, they are ox drivers." Ashitaka introduced. San eyed the men suspiciously then nodded stiffly. The men chuckled and lifted a hand in greeting. "Hello little lady." San scowled at them and turned her head in the other direction. Ashitaka smiled and shook his head.

"Not a very social one, is she?" Asked a round man in a white and blue-striped tunic. Another man with a slimmer built in a red tunic chuckled. "Where did you find her?"

"San lives away from here, she decided to visit me today." Ashitaka explained. San inwardly sighed in relief. Ashitaka was good with creating stories that were convincing enough to believe. She knew she would have to be cautious with this trait of his; he may learn how to use it in order to deceive her one day, friends or not. Ashitaka may be a gentle soul and a good friend to San, but a human was still a human in her eyes.

The men were smiling at San in a friendly manner, and San wondered if they were only trying to fool her. She knew that human males usually deceive females in order to breed with them if they did not intend to find a mate to settle down with. This was another cruel trait San found in the humans; they would deceive another one of their own into believing that they would choose them as mates, only to have their quarry realize that they had been played for a fool and have them bare pups on their own without their other parent.

The thought disgusted San. Ashitaka seemed to notice her troubled thoughts and touched her shoulder carefully. "San?"

The young woman snapped from her thoughts and looked at her human companion. "Sorry. I was distracted." Ashitaka nodded and did not ask any further questions, for which San was grateful. The ox drivers bid the pair farewell as Ashitaka led the feral girl in toward another part of town.

They moved in every corner of Iron Town until San finally that she needed to be home by sundown.

Ashitaka nodded and led her to where he usually sneaks off to. San watched curiously as he led her to an isolated, and most likely hidden part of Iron Town. "I come here often when I visit you in the forest. So if you ever need to come here again, use this passage.

San looked over to where he was pointing and noticed something strange about the portion of the wall she and her companion were looking at. That was when she saw it.

"This part of the wall is loose, isn't it?" San said. Ashitaka nodded and moved towards the weak part of the wall and pushed carefully. The wood gave way slowly, revealing an exit from Iron Town. San smirked. "Cleaver for a human. It's no wonder the other humans have not discovered your secret activities." The youth chuckled and nodded toward the exit. "Go on. If you need to return again, use this passage." San nodded at him and took a step forward then paused.

"Thank you for showing me your home, Ashitaka. Even if it is the home of many stinking humans." San said before turning away and dashing through the exit, her human form instantly replaced with her true form; the wolf.

* * *

San halted at a stream and dived in, washing away any trace of human stench.

After she had padded back onto dry grounds, she shook her fur dry and started rolling on her back on the forest floor. She had surprised with herself at what had just transpired; she had actually gone into the humans' refuge in the guise of a human form herself and was showed the ways of a human living their lives by Ashitaka.

And just as she had suspected, the humans live like disgusting forms of dirt, although Ashitaka's way seemed to be a lot cleaner to San. The young wolf god rubbed her back against the ground and let out a whining sound.

Perhaps she would return to Iron Town, not for the disgusting and vile humans, but for Ashitaka.

* * *

**There it is the next chapter.**

**Finally, San changes shape and take the form of another. But would she be willing to do it again, and what of the Clan? Are they aware that they possess such abilities? You'll find out soon.**

**Until then…**


	12. Chapter XII: Steep Encounters

**Disclaimer: ****Hey! I apologize for the year-long wait! There had been a lot happening recently and I just never found the time or mood the write again for a while. College is hectic and it's gonna be a lot worse once I am in third year of college which is coming really soon. Ugh… But not to worry, I WILL keep writing the story! I do not intend to give it up!**

**So once again, I apologize for making all of you wait for so long, and I am grateful and glad that people still take a liking to this story. And I hope you all still do. I AM NOT DEAD!**

**Now that all this is settled, let's begin.**

**Summary****: In a time where great beasts ruled the forests, a young and rebellious wolf named San was trained for the day she would soon become a great warrior to fight the humans and become leader of the Wolf Clan. Although a skillful and undefeated fighter, San tends to run off on her own despite her mother and older brothers' warnings. But on this day, she would encounter the one thing that she may be living for.**

**Ashitaka, a noble and pure-hearted warrior one day enters the domain of the forests gods in search of a way to prove that humanity and the forest can co-exist and finds, maybe the one who was meant to help him realize that peace can be restored as well as help him realize his own heart's desires. **

**But can a man truly love a wolf?**

**SPIRIT HEART**

**Chapter XII: Steep Encounters**

San sprinted towards the clearing Moro had told her of, early that morning. What had Moro needed to say that she wanted San, and San alone to meet her at the clearing?  
The young wolf let out a huff and continued onwards.

The clearing was green and lush. The sun shone from above the young wolf as she slowed to a trot.

Moro was nowhere to be seen, however. San paused and sniffed the air. Where was her mother? The young wolf god cautiously walked into the clearing, keeping her senses high and raised for any noise or smell.

There was a light rustle. San turned to the noise and was instantly tackled by Moro. Her mother snarled at her challengingly. "Stand up San!"

The young wolf growled and rolled onto her paws. She tensed, legs apart and ready to fight, and tail in the air. Moro looked at her blankly as her daughter circled her. San was cautious and powerful in battle but she was not as strategic and tended to rush in headlong into the fray without thinking.

That was Moro's biggest concern. San must learn to be more wary and less reckless.

San's hackles rose and she bared her fangs a bit. After a heartbeat, the wolf attacked but Moro stepped to the side easily. San dug her claws into the ground to stop herself from sliding any further then charged at Moro again.

The large white wolf huffed; San was strong and fast, but also reckless.

Moro snarled and swiped at San's running paws, making the pup trip and roll onto the ground. However, she recovered quickly and rolled out of the way when Moro moved in to strike. San leapt onto her mother's back, and tried grabbing onto her scruff but was shaken off.

Moro had to admit she was impressed by San's quick thinking. But it would take a lot more than just quick thinking.

San spun around to counter but Moro leaned over and bit down on her tail. The young wolf god yelped painfully and bit down on Moro's scruff a little harshly in an effort to make her let go.  
The larger wolf god kept a firm grip on her daughter's tail but San herself was also keeping a grip.

The wolves ended up rolling onto the ground, letting go of each other in the process. San shook herself but was tackled by Moro.

San struggled under her mother's weight until Moro stepped off. "That is enough." San sat herself up and shook herself again, dust flying from her double-colored fur.  
"You are too reckless, San. Continue this way and you will be killed one day; one must learn to be patient and fight with a strategic prowess. If you run head-first into battle without thinking through, you will be easy prey to your enemies." Moro said sternly.

San growled and huffed in displeasure. It was always the same thing whenever her mother trained and tested her fighting prowess. "There won't be any time to think, Mother. If I just stand there and think I will be dead before I even lift my paws from the ground."

"Do not be reckless, child! What I say are words that must be taken into consideration! You may still be very young, but you are no longer a helpless pup; you are very much capable of looking out for yourself! But if you do not heed my advice, your life may not last long!" Moro scolded roughly.

San's ears flattened down the back of her head and she slouched as she sat down on her haunches.

"San, if you are to participate in the Rite of Passage, you must learn to accept advice and admit your own faults. Only then will you be able to prove your worth as one who can lead our Clan." Moro said a little more gently this time. San looked away, not interested. Moro shook her head and scoffed slightly; San's pride often got the best of her and that was what sometimes landed the pup of a god into trouble.

"… I must see Nausicaa." She said suddenly, getting up and turning to leave. Moro glared at her daughter but decided to let her go, for now.

San dashed back to the Clan's territory, seeking out the auburn wolf. Where was Nausicaa when she needed her? San growled lightly then spotted Haku. "Haku! Where is Nausicaa?" The pup glanced at her before answering. "She went off with Obaba. Training I figured."

San nodded at the younger wolf before heading off, sniffing for Nausicaa's scent; the auburn wolf always did have the tendency to run off and explore. It was a pain at times but still, if it were not for Nausicaa's constant love for exploring then some of the pack members would not be alive today.

Shaking her head, San followed the scent and searched once again for her younger companion.

Nausicaa was found at a stream with a mangy old brown wolf, Obaba, a wise she-wolf. Were it not for her blindness and slightly weakening of her body due to old age, Obaba would have made a better Oracle wolf than Nukha. San was sure of that much.  
Nausicaa was an apprentice of Obaba as a result of showing how much of a great Oracle wolf she could be without even intending to.

Nausicaa was wise beyond her years and even San went to her when in need of someone to confide in.

Obaba lifted her head and sniffed the air for a moment then turned her blind eyes to San's direction. "Daughter of Moro, what a pleasant surprise." San nodded at the old wolf in response, even though she knew the old wolf could no longer see.

Nausicaa's tail wagged slightly. This was another trait of Nausicaa's that bewildered San to no end; she was simply too friendly, with everything, everyone, and every other creature. And yet, it was this trait of hers that made her hard to resist and befriend. Sometimes San wondered if that was what made her allow Nausicaa to sometimes be her shadow when they were merely months old.

Another thing was that she seemed to have an obsession with flight. Nausicaa was always interested in things and creatures that took flight.

"San, what are you doing here?" Nausicaa asked as she and San touched noses in greeting. The older pup sat down. "It's nothing…" "Your expression says otherwise." The auburn wolf disagreed. Obaba laid her old creaking body down as Nausicaa excused herself and walked along further down the stream with San.

"… Am I…too reckless?" San asked suddenly. Nausicaa glanced at her companion silently. "Did Moro tell you that?" San remained silent for a long moment.  
The younger wolf looked upwards. "She's just concerned about your welfare, San. She tells you this because she is your mother and she wants you to become strong. You're not reckless, just impatient."

The older she-wolf gave Nausicaa's sweet-looking expression a blank stare in return. "You are too soft, Nausicaa. It's a wonder how you're not as tired and old as Obaba…" Nausicaa laughed at her.

Later, the pups stopped for a moment to drink from the spring, letting the cool water soothe their bodies and wet their tongues. "San…do you think a human who loves the forest exist?" "Not this fantasy talks again…" San groaned.

"Humans have hearts, San. They just don't know how to use them right, we're not any better…" Nausicaa mused. The older pup snarled at her warningly. "Be careful with how you talk about your own kind Nausicaa. You're a wolf!"

"I know. But I also know that there might be at least one human who loves this forest as much as we do. There has to be." San became silent for a moment. Yes there was one human, probably the only one. _"Ashitaka…" _ She shook her head and huffed before lying down on the cool grass. Nausicaa settled beside her and rested her head on San's back.

The older wolf wondered what made her so gentle with everyone and everything, and why. Nausicaa seemed to be the only wolf with such a demeanor.

"… You _are_ too soft." She grumbled. Nausicaa chuckled. "Maybe. But you said so yourself; maybe we _can_ live in peace with the humans."

"_I am starting to regret I ever agreed with her idea…"_ San inwardly groaned to herself.

The young wolves remained there, chatting until the howl signaling a hunt reached them. San and Nausicaa's ears perked and they helped guide Obaba back to their territory before they could join in on the hunt.

Howl and Sophie were there as well. Dante and Nero greeted their sister with affection rubs against her fur. "How was your training, Sister?" Nero asked and San gave him a look. "You both knew, didn't you?" She accused. The brothers look slightly guilty. "We were sworn to secrecy by Mother. It is for your own benefit, however." Dante said.

Their younger sister huffed and snarled with annoyance. "Damn it all!" Sophie glanced at San and then whacked San on the head with her paw. "Don't say such things about your own mother." San growled and pawed her head. "It's none of your concern, grey wolf."

The argument ended the moment the wind blew, sending the smells of potential prey their way. The hunting party stood still for a moment and lifted their heads, sniffing the air and the scent the wind brought to them. They caught the scent of a deer herd, not too far away from where they stood.

Howl trotted towards the source of the scent and the rest followed him.

As expected, the herd was grazing peacefully, unaware of the small hunting pack hiding in the brush. The wolves crouched down readily, waiting for the perfect kill to come a few meters closer to them.

San's eyes focused on the buck of the herd. Its body was fit and powerful; it would be perfect prey for them to eat. The wind blew again, sending the tantalizing smell of the deer to the wolves again. Dante and Nero licked their lips hungrily.  
The buck San had her eyes on walked closer to the pack's hiding spot. This was good luck for them; a buck was always an impressive catch.

The buck bent down and grazed on the sweet grass then suddenly froze. The pack took this opportunity then pounced, catching the herd off guard. The deer started to panic and ran off with their young. The buck followed behind, making sure his herd was safe. The wolves, however, were targeting him.

San closed in on the buck and pounced.

The buck let out a shriek and the other wolves came around him, cutting him off and attacking his neck and backside. San held a hard and fast grip on the prey's neck, suffocating him. The buck struggled, swinging its head around, trying to attack the wolves with its antlers.

The buck then broke free and ran after its herd, but the hunting pack was right at its heels.

As soon as Howl was close enough, he pounced but crashed into something that was also headed for buck. The wolves snarled as humans entered the scene. Howl snarled at the human he crashed into and the man foolishly glared back at the wolf, holding his spear readily.

The buck kept running and made its escape.

The wolves snarled and growled at the humans that came to aid their friend. Only Nausicaa stood back from the little tense scene.  
San was ready to attack any of these foolish men then froze. A familiar face suddenly arrived, looking worried. _"Ashitaka…!"_ San stared in disbelief. Why was he here?

"You are trespassing, humans!" Dante snarled angrily. The men got their spears, originally meant for striking down the now escaped buck, ready.

San tensed; Ashitaka was among these humans. How can she possibly subtly keep him safe and drive these other men away?  
To her horror, Ashitaka stepped forward and spoke calmly. "Calm for fury, o mighty Wolf God. We did not mean to trespass on your hunting grounds. Forgive our mistake." Dante snarled. "You disgusting creature—"

San got in her brother's way, facing Ashitaka. "This is where we hunt for _ourselves_, human! You had no right to come here and try to take out kills." San hoped her hidden message was clear to Ashitaka. To her relief, he understood and kept calm, giving away no clue that they knew each other.

"Forgive us our blunder, Great Wolf." Ashitaka said respectfully, signaling for his companions to lower their weapons. The men were reluctant. San growled then looked at her party and nodded for them to stand down. They looked at her in shock but did as she said when she glared at them sternly.

After they did so, the men slowly lowered their weapons in return.

"Thank you, O Mighty Wolf." Ashitaka said, smiling gratefully. San growled at him warningly but her eyes signaled a message to him; _be careful next time. _The boy understood and looked at his friends. "We will look elsewhere to hunt game. This is the territory of the wolf gods, we must leave."

The men sighed and obeyed. The wolves watched them cautiously.

To add effect to the charade, San snarled another warning at Ashitaka. "The next time you trespass on our lands again, human, we _will not_ be merciful! This is your last warning!" The human boy nodded in understanding. "I understand Great Wolf. I apologize; it will not happen again."

The wolf party stared at San with surprise; usually she would jump at the chance to destroy any human. So why was she speaking to one now? Nausicaa, however, felt a smile tug at her wolf lips.

Ashitaka bowed and smiled. "I will take my leave Great Wolves." He turned and walked away; not at all worried that one of the wolves might attack his back. San would not allow it.  
Once he was gone, San relaxed. Her comrades stared at her.

"What happened, San? Why did you not kill him?" Nero asked with a growl. The she-wolf huffed. "We came here to hunt; the humans were just stupid enough to trespass. Besides, even if we did kill them, it would be boring since they only had those small pointed sticks to defend themselves with." San reasoned.

The other wolves exchanged unsure looks. This was unlike San; she would always attack whenever she saw a human, but to see her actually negotiate with a human was very out of the ordinary. "Are you feeling well, San?" Sophie asked. The younger wolf growled. "I'm fine! There is nothing wrong with me, I tell you!"

Nausicaa went over and cleaned the top of San's head. "I think you did a good thing, San. Why start pointless fights?" The other wolves sighed but San's brothers huffed. "_You_ would say that, Nausicaa." Dante said. Sand growled warningly at her brother. "Leave it be. The humans have gone off now. We should track down the herd and bring that buck back to the Clan."

The others agreed and tracked down the herd.

After an hour or two, the same herd they found was in their sights again, and so was the buck they would have brought down if not for the humans intruding. San was still determined to take that buck back to the Clan.

The strategy was the same, and the wolves waited.

Once again the window blow over, bringing the delectable scent of the herd towards the hunting wolves. Some of them felt their stomachs growl, eager to get something in their bellies soon.  
San waited until the buck came closer, even if only a few steps. Once the prey was close enough, the party pounced.

The buck reared and let out a loud shriek, warning its herd. The females and the young deer ran for their lives while the buck foolishly tried to fight back.

While San and her brothers attacked the buck head-on, Howl and Sophie led the others wolves towards the herd for more prey to feed the rest of the Clan.  
Nausicaa pounced on the nearest and slowest doe, clamping her fangs down on its backside. Sophie assisted her in bringing the doe down while Howl ran after another weak doe, taking the creature down on his own.

The buck swung its antlers at the three wolf siblings, but to no avail; San refused to let go of its backside and Nero's jaws was at its throat while Dante gripped the other side from Nero.

The prey let out a dying wail then fell to the ground, lifeless.

The hunters lifted their heads and howled in victory at their catch. Sophie, Ncausicaa, and Howl brought their own kills over to San and her brothers. They nodded at each other and carried the spoils of the hunt back to Wolf Clan territory.

* * *

Moro heard the victory howls of her children and their hunting party. They were returning. The wolf god hopped off the slab on top of her den and headed down to where the Clan gathered to feast on the prey caught by the hunting party.

The moment Moro arrived, San and her brothers came hauling in a full-grown buck while the other three brought along a couple of doe for the feast.

The Clan then began to feast. Nausicaa tore up a leg from her kill and brought it over to Obaba who nodded at her gratefully.  
Howl and Sophie shared a kill while Moro and her pups feasted on the buck. Moro was impressed by the night's catch. Hopefully there would still be more prey for them to have if the humans did not destroy them all first.

San finished off quick and walked off a few meters from the feast to clean her bloodstained muzzle. She then felt a presence beside her. Desert Storm sat beside her and gave her a light smile. "Let me help." He leaned in and licked her muzzle.

San snarled and smacked him away with a paw. "Don't touch me!" She growled warningly. The male wolf sniffed her. San reared back; what was he doing?  
"Keep away, Desert Storm. I'm not in the mood to confront you about your unruly ways." San growled again and walked off somewhere private.

Desert Storm watched her as she left the area. San's scent was lovely to him, like the forest itself during spring. His tail wagged slightly; San will be his chosen mate in the future. She had to be.

Sophie, Howl, Nausicaa, and San's brothers glared at Desert Storm from where they stood. That pup was thinking too far ahead of himself; he had not even yet proven that he was a good of a warrior in battle yet. And for him to think he was worthy to try and court the daughter of Moro was unthinkable.

"Unruly pup!" Dante snarled. Sophie's ears lowered slightly like a sign of caution.

Desert Storm had always seemed to have an interest in San. But whatever interest it was, he should not be allowed to be so near to San, being such a young and unruly wolf. He was a delinquent among the pack along with his cohorts; wild and undisciplined. If he were to be so close to a female wolf like San… The thought made small troupe of young wolves snarl.

* * *

San arrived at her secret meadow and rolled around in the grass and flowers.

She had encountered Ashitaka during the hunt, and in front of her companions. She thanked the heavens that Ashitaka understood the looks in her eyes and went along with the act. He too knew that their bond must not be known to neither human nor animal.

The light sound of rustling caught San's attention and made her sit upright. Ashitaka came from the thick brushes and approached her, a smile on his face.

San felt her tail wag slightly as he went to her. The boy wrapped his arms around her neck and stroked the fur there. "I apologize for earlier, San." He said sincerely. The wolf shook her head. "No need; you already said it. But next time, keep far from that area as possible; that is where a hunting party always goes when it is time for the Clan to be fed."

He nodded in understanding. "Thank you, for not attacking."

San huffed. "It was because you were there. If you weren't, those humans would not be back at their dens right now." "I understand." He said.  
The pair then lay down among the flowers and watched the sky as it began to darken. San could not help but wonder why she was so drawn to this human. She turned her head to Ashitaka, who was resting against her side, and licked his cheek curiously, surprising him.

"I still don't understand why I can't seem to kill you." She admitted grudgingly. Ashitaka said nothing and just stroked her fur gently. After a moment, he was shoved onto the ground and found himself looking up at the face of the feral girl once again.

He smiled and touched her hair. "I like your hair." San huffed. "How can humans stand to have such little fur on their bodies?" The boy chuckled and the pair started wrestling.

It was new to Ashitaka to wrestle and play with a human girl like this even though San was truly a wolf. After they were finished with play, Ashitaka touched the markings on her face. "These markings…what do they mean?"

San lifted a hand and touched a marking as well. "These were painted on my face to signify my rise after my mother's reign ends. These were made by the Ape Tribe, allies of the Wolf Clan. These markings are impossible to remove; nothing can wash them away."  
The boy stared at the crimson marks with wonder and unconsciously stroked them. San stared at him for a moment and felt something move inside her. It was an odd sensation. Perhaps a side effect for using a human form.

San reverted back into a wolf in the blink of an eye and lay back down on the flowers. Ashitaka chuckled and stroked her behind the ear. The odd feeling was still there. Maybe it would wear off, San thought.

"You're human form still proves that you are very much a wolf, San." Ashitaka commented. "You have an air about you that the other humans don't notice. But I know it's there." He smiled at her and one of San's ears lowered curiously.

This human was strange. But this human was also her friend.

* * *

**There you have it. Sorry for making you all wait so long but I was happy when I received your comments asking and waiting for more. It made me wanna write again. I haven't done any writing for so long so it's nice to be able to write another chapter to this piece.**

**So now Ashitaka and San had a close encounter during the hunt, but they and their secret friendship are safe for now. How long would that last?  
And what about Desert Storm? Is he a threat or not? You'll find out soon enough.**

**Once again, thanks for all the support. I will you again soon.**

**Until then…**


	13. Chapter XIII: Heart and Spirit

**Disclaimer:**** Hey everybody! Welcome back once again to Spirit Heart! First off, I apologize for the delay but seeing as Spirit Heart is the most-liked among my fanfics, I decided to make this next chapter. Second, I have been recovering from the chicken pox which sucks for me since my fever kept going on and off and I look hideous at the moment, I was advised to take a week off from school (college to be exact). So I think I will use my rest time to write some more chapters and work on my other fanfics as well because I have a new fanfiction which is a bunch of oneshot drabbles.**

**It's Final Fantasy, so for those of you who have me on their Alerts, I think it will appear on their e-mails or something. Okay, now, enough with the heavy stuff.**

**As usual, I'm glad that everyone still seems to like this story, and I find it interesting that people are already having some assumptions towards some of the characters. I really enjoy reading what you think about characters like Desert Storm and Nukha and what you think they might be up to. I really enjoy reading about what you think about them, it's fun. Well, on with the story!**

**Summary****: In a time where great beasts ruled the forests, a young and rebellious wolf named San was trained for the day she would soon become a great warrior to fight the humans and become leader of the Wolf Clan. Although a skillful and undefeated fighter, San tends to run off on her own despite her mother and older brothers' warnings. But on this day, she would encounter the one thing that she may be living for.**

**Ashitaka, a noble and pure-hearted warrior one day enters the domain of the forests gods in search of a way to prove that humanity and the forest can co-exist and finds, maybe the one who was meant to help him realize that peace can be restored as well as help him realize his own heart's desires. **

**But can a man truly love a wolf?**

**SPIRIT HEART **

**Chapter XIII: Heart and Spirit**

San took her daily fill of fresh cool water at the stream early that morning. The forest had been quiet lately and only the small sounds of the birds and tiny rodents, and a few rattles from the kodama were what sounded off in the forest.

It had been a couple of weeks since San and Ashitaka's last meeting in the meadow after their close encounter during the hunt. He had explained that he had and will be busy for a while and ruefully said he might not be able to visit much.

San was as nonchalant about it as always but she could not help but feel disappointed still.

For the past few days, San had been bored out of her mind. She had been doing nothing but train for the day of her Rite of Passage, she went on every hunt, and even explored to her heart's content. Still, that did not curb her boredom.  
San sat back after drinking and growled to herself. Was Ashiataka really _that_ fun to be around? The young wolf god made a complaining sound and tried to shake thoughts of boredom from her mind.

It did not help that Nukha was still acting as if he were the leader of the Clan. San escaped whenever she could during Clan meetings, and though she had been lectured a few times for doing so, it was worth it to just walk away from Nukha's nonsense.

San rolled around on the ground, her eyes staring at the sky.

She remembered how Nausicaa dreamt of flying; a silly dream for a wolf god. But then again, anyone would wonder what it would be like to fly freely in the sky, overlooking everything from below them. San huffed; if she was considering Nausicaa's thoughts, then she really must be dying of boredom.

She wondered what Ashitaka was doing right now. Was he perhaps forced into building another human structure, or more dens?  
The wolf growled to herself at the thought, but she could not decide if it was because the humans were creating more destruction or because Ashitaka might collapse from exhaustion. From what she had learned about Ashitaka was that he was too generous, to the point that he might fall and faint on another's behalf.

Such a strange human indeed; and San cannot count how many times she thought that.

How could this one human be so…selfless? And why? What was in it for him for being generous? San growled and snarled at nothing for what seemed like hours until she made up her mind.  
If Ashitaka would not be able to come to her, then she will go to him. Her human form was perfect; not even the herding animals of the humans would be able to detect her, except for Ashitaka's red elk. But San doubted he would tell a soul. Humans cannot understand the language of animals anyway.

But what excuse should she present to the Clan? If she said she was to spy on the humans, surely several other wolves would want to join this mission; another flaw was that the other wolves were most likely oblivious to the fact that they may have the ability to shape shift into humans.

San growled again. If she told any of the wolves that they had the power to take the shape of a human, they would surely use this to their advantage immediately, especially with an Oracle Wolf like Nukha around. If that was to happen, then Ashitaka might be caught in the fray.

San could not let that happen, she would not let that happen. Not when she was possibly close to learning more about her human 'friend'.

Perhaps a better story and a more likely one were to say she intended to train in a farther region of the forest alone, for the Rite of Passage. That would deceive the others quickly, but Moro might doubt it. Still, San had to try.

Making up her mind, the young wolf headed back to where the Clan rested.

The wolves looked in her direction then returned to their own doings once they saw it was merely the daughter of Moro.  
San found her mother immediately and went to her. Moro noticed San's presence and waited for her daughter to come closer and speak. San seemed to have an air of about her today.

"You wanted something, Daughter?" Moro asked. San bowed her head low in respect. "I want to leave the Clan for a short while, Mother. I wish to train for the Rite of Passage alone in the farthest regions of the forest."

Hearing this, the other wolves of the Clan stood up and turned their attention towards Moro and her heir.  
"Leave the Clan? Alone?" "It feels too soon for that!" "It is probably best to wait for another season." The wolves all spoke at once. Moro stared at her daughter carefully, wondering what the pup was planning this time around.

The pack of young wolves made their way over to the commotion and noticed San with Moro. Dante and Nero growled worriedly to each other and exchanged glances with the other younger wolves. Sophie watched San, trying to make sense of San's sudden decision to leave for training alone.

Nausicaa's ears flopped down the side of her head slightly, while the younger wolves barked quietly at each other in question.

"What made you take this decision, San?" Moro asked sternly. San raised her head and looked into her mother's eyes. "If I am to become the new leader of this Clan, then so be it. But if I am to do that through the Rite of Passage, then my only request is that I train alone far from the Clan. I will take a few days. When I feel prepared, I'll come back right away."

Dante and Nero then bounded up to where their mother and sister sat. They both nudged San. "What are you thinking San?" "Why now?"

"It's my decision, Brothers." San said firmly. Moro knew by that tone that San had made her mind up. The large white wolf sighed deeply then turned her gaze back to her daughter. "You are aware of how much work you must put into this training…?" "Yes."

Another sigh escaped Moro before she answered. "… Very well. San of the Wolf Clan, you are to leave for training and return only when you are sure of your abilities."

San nodded. "Understood." The young wolf lifted her head again to look at her Clan. They all watched her with uncertain or worried eyes, even her friends. San stood and moved, setting out on her journey while the other wolves stood back.

Dante and Nero stood in San's way, along with the other young wolves.

"… It's only for a few days. I can manage on my own." San said. Her brothers nuzzled her and wished her luck while her small pack of comrades nodded at her and said goodbye for now. Nausicaa watched San silently as she left.

The daughter of Moro was soon out of sight and the Wolf Clan turned to Moro who turned her gaze heavenward. "May the Forest Spirit protect San on her journey."  
The pack said nothing and dispersed. Only Dante and Nero remained there, with the young wolves.

"I hope you made the right decision, Moro." Nukha's voice said as Nukha himself appeared. The young ones growled at him warningly but Moro remained still. "It is her choice. She desires to be strong and learn on her own. Surely even _you_ must know that, Nukha."

The Oracle Wolf bared his fangs in a smirk. "It still worries me; your daughter is an unruly pup. How are you sure she did not just lie so she may escape from her Clan and its duty."  
Nero snarled angrily. "Don't talk of our sister that way, old wolf!" "San is young but she has honor like no other! Keep that in your aging mind, Nukha!" Dante snarled as well.

The small troupe of young wolves joined in as well. Sophie and Howl's fur bristled, and Nausicaa glared while the younger pups barked at the Oracle Wolf.

Nukha simply turned his back on them and held his tail up high in the air, which insulted the brothers and their troupe. "Very well. If you believe that is so, then it is so." Nukha said and trotted off, an air of arrogance around him.

"One day, I will bite that old _dog's_ head off!" Dante growled. The others agreed. Moro said nothing, her mind more focused on San. _"Whatever you are up to, my daughter, be wary."_

* * *

San dashed through the forest, circling around the terrain to make it seem like she really was heading in deeper into the forest like she had said. This would help in case some of the wolves tried to sniff her out.

After she was sure her scent around the trail would fool anyone, she headed to where Irontown was.

As much as she hated that disgusting human residence, her friend resided there, and if there was no way that he could come into the forest to see her, then she would have to go herself. San thought of how horrible it would be to stay in that wretched town for a few days.

But if she stayed close to Ashitaka, then she might be able to tolerate a bit.

She approached Irontown, making sure to approach unguarded areas to avoid unwanted attention. Recalling Ashitaka's direction of the hidden entrance of Irontown, San snuck all the way around the fortress-like town, making sure to remain hidden. She sniffed the air, growling quietly when smog clogged her senses.  
"Those damn humans…" The wolf continued on her way until she recognized the familiar trail. She looked around then slinked down towards the outer wall, sniffing for the entrance. Finally finding it, San nudged it open and stepped inside.

The human apparition of San stepped out of the hidden spot then dashed for Ashitaka's hut.

She hated being in this place, especially when she could not attack all because of one human. She shook her thoughts away and tracked down her human friend's scent to his home.  
She entered his hut and looked around; it was still the same as the last time she saw it, which strangely pleased her. She sniffed around and made her way to Ashitaka's bunk. San touched the mattress of the strange object and was surprised at the feeling of slight hardness and softness at the same time. So this was what Ashitaka slept on?

She looked at the pillows and sniffed.

They smelled just like Ashitaka. No doubt that he had been lying down on these things. She buried her nose in the pillow and felt softness all around. The wolf god pup stared and sniffed at it for a while longer until she was unable to help herself.  
San grabbed onto one of the pillows with her mouth and shook her head roughly, shaking the helpless soft pillow around. She growled playfully as she rough-handled and shook the pillow around with her mouth.

She looked just like a young pup that was busy playing with its favorite toy by shaking it around.

* * *

Ashitaka returned to his hut after a long hard-working day.

The oxen were fed, the damaged structures were repaired and he had helped the women with pumping the bellows for the day. He smiled as he returned home for some well-earned rest; just thinking about lying in his bunk made him forget his stress.

He pushed aside the flaps of his hut then froze in shock.

There were feathers everywhere; they littered the floor, and some other areas of his hut. The girl in front of him was shaking a pillow in her mouth like a dog pup playing with a rope that it had gotten its teeth into.  
What surprised Ashitaka more, however, was that San had returned. He stared as she growled playfully while shaking the pillow around in her mouth.

San jumped around as well until she felt a presence. She stopped and looked over towards the door and found Ashitaka standing there, staring.

San blinked then glanced at the pillow in her mouth before realizing what she had done and dropped the pillow. "… Sorry." She felt her human face burn with embarrassment as she looked away from him and towards the floor. Ashitaka suddenly shook his head and grinned, chuckling at the display he had just seen mere seconds ago.

He stepped towards San and then pats the top of her head gently.

"It's alright, San. It was just a pillow. I had no idea you liked playing with them though; maybe I should make one for you whenever you visit." He mused. The wolf god flushed. "No thanks. I was just…distracted by it; it won't happen again. Sorry." San grumbled.  
Ashitaka laughed lightly. "I can always make another one, don't worry." He began cleaning the feathers from around his hut while San sat back on her human hunches and watched.

Ashitaka picked up every last feather he found and stuffed them back into the sack and went on with mending it shut, fixing the pillow. San sniffed the object again once he was done with it.

"That other one is a little harder." She said. Ashitaka nodded. "This pillow is made from feathers, and this other one is harder compared to it because it has straw instead. Which reminds me; why did you come? I did not expect you to come back so soon."

San looked around, avoiding eye contact.

"… I told the Clan I was leaving for a bit to train on my own." She said simply. Ashitaka nodded in understanding. "I see. When are you coming back? Will you go far?" The wolf stared at him then shook her head. "I lied. I said that so I can come here without causing suspicion. I'm not really going anywhere."

Ashitaka was taken aback.

San had lied to her Clan just to visit him? He felt his heart pound in a strange rhythm as he stared at the wolf girl. San, in her human form was sitting on her haunches and scratching her head with her foot; she was still ever the wolf. Ashitaka noted with a smile.

San grumbled in frustrating at the fact that her back foot was covered in some kind of covering. It blocked out the comfortable feeling of her claws scratching at her itch.  
With a huff, she ignored this fact and continued scratching her head. Ashitaka chuckled and shook his head. "Why did you lie to them, San?"

The wolf girl paused. Why _did_ she lie? She thought she had already found out the reason why. Instead she went with the simplest reason she could recall; "I was bored."

The smile on her friend's face widened a bit as he stood up. "I didn't think you would come _here_ of all places. You did tell me how much you hated the humans." "Weren't you the one who told me to give humans a chance?" San said back, hoping Ashitaka would let go of the awkward subject already; it was making her feel uncomfortable for some reason.

Ashitaka simply nodded. "What do you intend to do while you're here?" San shrugged only shrugged.

"Maybe we could use your time here to start your training…" Ashitaka mused. The wolf girl raised an eyebrow. "What?" "You told your clan that you were leaving to train. But since you're not too sure with that to do with your time here, we can use some of it for your training. At least it will help make your story believable. And you will have the chance to hone your skills."

San thought for a moment. "This isn't just any kind of training, Ashitaka. It is for the Rite of Passage; all wolves that come of a certain age needs to test their skills against the older and experienced warriors. I am expected to take that test around this season; it's too early for me but…Nukha insisted." San growled lightly. Ashitaka looked at her carefully.

Finally, he took her hand and made her stand upright. "Come on, you're probably hungry. Let's get you something to eat first."

San did not argue and simply followed Ashitaka out of his hut. The wolf girl had to control a growl and grimace at the smells of Irowntown. The citizens smiled and greeted Ashitaka as he passed by them, making San wonder just how valuable he was to this town; was Ashitaka that much of an important figure?  
She knew he did not lead the people of this town, if he did then he would have had the power to control the humans from entering the forest. And of course San knew it was that Eboshi woman who ruled Irontown.

Still, why was Ashitaka so important?

They arrived at the eatery and San immediately recognized the place; it was where the humans came to have their daily fill of food. Ashitaka seemed to realize that she recalled this place and smiled. He told her to stay put while he went to get something she might like to eat while she was here.

San did as she was told but could not help but glare at all the humans around her.

Ashitaka was the only human who she was sure she could trust since he had proven his trustworthiness multiple times to her already. The young wolf god resisted the urge to snarl; if she did so while she was incredible irritated with her hatred towards these foul beings, she might lose control of her human form and give away what she really was.  
Not only would that endanger her cover, but it would also jeopardize Ashitaka. San could tell these humans—young and old—looked up to him.  
If they knew he befriended a wolf god, not only would they think he could control her, but they might turn against him as well.

San was not sure why she was so worried about such a thing; it should not matter to her. Yet, it did.

Ashitaka returned to her with two bowls of rice with some meat. The young woman gave the food a look as she followed Ashitaka outside. They returned to his hut and settled on the floor. San sniffed at the bowls then grabbed a piece of meat, biting into it.  
She snarled at the strange taste. "What's wrong with this meat?" Ashitaka chuckled. "Nothing. It's cooked."

San snarled at the meat. "You humans have to ruin the taste of good meat." "Our tastes are just different San. Just try it; I'm sure you might get accustomed to it after a few bites." Ashitaka insisted. San was about to protest but recalled Ashitaka taking raw meat whenever he visited her; it made the wolf feel guilty. He did eat the meat fresh because it was given to him that way, and yet she was rejecting the food he was giving to her.

With a growl, San picked the meat up again and wolfed it down.

After a few bites, her tongue seemed to have grown used to the foreign taste of cooked meat, and even a bit of rice. Ashitaka seemed pleased that she was enjoying herself. San made a whimpering sound; she felt horrible for enjoying human food but if she did not, she would be offending Ashitaka, and he never once disliked the uncooked meat she offered him.

Ashitaka's eyes remained on San; her human form still surprised him, but it pleased him that she was still as beautiful as she was in her true form. Carefully, he reached a hand out.  
San noticed the action then remained still. To her surprise, he stroked her cheek, something he never did to the wolf before.  
His thumb traced the red marking on her cheek; he looked as if he were in a trance. San leaned forward slightly, sniffing Ashitaka's scent.

The human boy snapped out of his stupor then looked away, pulling his hand away from her face. "I'm sorry." "… For what?" San asked, not sure what this odd boy was apologizing for.

Ashitaka blushed; he knew full well that San did not know the customs of human affection which was why she was not offended. But Ashitaka did. He felt himself grow embarrassed and ashamed of himself for touching San in an inappropriate way, wolf or not.

"Ashitaka." San called, nudging his shoulder with a hand.

"Sorry. I was…not thinking." He said. San huffed. "Apparently. Maybe working too much had finally taken effect on you. The humans are making you do too much."  
"I don't mind. It helps keep me occupied." Ashitaka admitted. The wolf girl growled and tugged at her clothing. "These things…still feel odd. But not as badly as before." "That's good. It means you're growing accustomed to this form."

San hated the idea of being accustomed to humans, but she supposed that it could help her blend in much better.

* * *

Nausicaa took in the smell of the forest as she trotted around the trees.

She missed San already; the older she-wolf was like a sister to her and even though she did not express herself much, San was a good friend. She looked after everyone else like a true leader did. Nausicaa chuckled to herself when she recalled how she would follow San everywhere when they were just little pups.

But now at this age, San was pressured in becoming the new Alpha in her mother's place. She was only seventeen summers old, and to have that kind of duty upon one's shoulders would surely make anyone act as San does.  
Nausicaa noticed Sophie cleaning herself by the stream. She approached the grey wolf carefully before speaking. "Sophie?" The older female turned to see the auburn wolf behind her. "Nausicaa? What is it?"

"I was just thinking about San. I know she has such a burden on her shoulders but she's working hard even though no one else can see it. You think…the pack is being too hard on her?" Nausicaa asked. Sophie thought for a moment. "… Sometimes I think they do push San too far. I suppose that explains why that pup likes to run off on her own."  
Nausicaa laughed. "San is the most free-spirited one of all, isn't she?"

"That she is." Sophie agreed.

"Where is Howl? He is usually with you." Nausicaa noticed. Sophie shook her fur off a bit. "He's resting. You know how he is after working so hard; he tends to sleep in."  
The younger female tried not to smirk. "The both of you know each other so well…" Sophie blinked before realizing what Nausicaa had just said. "Now wait a minute, pup! It's nothing like that!"

Nausicaa laughed and nosed Sophie's neck. "I was only making fun, Sophie. I'm sorry."

A freezing gust of window blew past, making Sophie and Nausicaa shiver. A low growl sounded off and the two females whirled around.  
Two black shadows stood before them, their forms blurred but distinctively canine like them. The first shadow's eyes glowed an electric blue and the other's was blood-red.

Sophie and Nausicaa suddenly felt their legs buck and shake under them. They were frozen on the spot, unable to move away. However, the shadows only stared at them with blank observant gazes but did not attack them.  
After what felt like an eternity, the shadows leapt up and disappear in a blur. Sophie and Nausicaa felt their body finally respond to their commands and the chills they felt vanished and was replaced by warmth. The wolves exchanged slightly frightened expressions.

What was happening to the forest?

* * *

**I am sorry that this chapter took so long. I know people had been waiting for forever. I am very happy that people still read this story so do not worry I am not giving up on this story, I will just be taking time to update it. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.**

**Until then…**


End file.
